Quagmire of Sorcery
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: My High- fantasy of: an elven wizard seeks allies to escape oppression. Drizzt do'urden journeys with Ilkar (from the Raven) and a rogue. Their paths intertwine when they least expect it...
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

Set in Forgotten realms and JB's series of fantasy

**Quagmire of Sorcery Prologue**

_Version 2014 I know needs improving. The action is coming up, u won't be disappointed! _

* * *

><p>"You will never have any of my power!" I screamed,lunging against the grip of the captors. They clamped my arms upwards. The bad man- I didn't know his name, had stolen my only possession… My locket!<p>

Dangling it out of reach, he laughed loudly and harshly.

I panted. "Give it back! I'm NOT A WITCH!" Tears burned behind my eyelids. _I won't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me cry! _I steeled myself with thoughts of revenge, of becoming all powerful and destroying them all. Humiliating that sweat bathed my body. Time had ceased to make sense, everyday these bastards tried to sap me of maejic. I didn't know why- for I had not gone to any training academy, it was just pure jinx luck! Each day, I was dragged from my cell, healed and the beating would start again. _I say I can't give any secrets because there's none but who believes me?I'm Not a mage!_

I had been a servant girl at Cloudscryer Inn until one day I was caught for stealing something petty. It is what I do, getting loot to earn more and fill my stomach. No regrets in that. But it meant I landed in the Wanted list of felonies. My gang respected my talent, but nothing was funny now. A slap brought me back to the now. Blood ran down my nose. "Stop dreaming! What's the glowing you did wench? Then I may consider making you a bargain." His spit hit my face.

I didn't answer, didn't know how to. Cheap stage tricks wouldn't save me. The warlord had a huge tummy, fat fool with horrible glowing eyes and sharp teeth. I guessed he was not entirely a man. His huge meaty hand flicked my pendant up and closed around it. "Fine then, no talk it'll be mine. Goons throw her back in the dungeons! Some food, can't have her dead."

"What do we have here?" a new voice interrupted. My vision was blurry but I could make out a mage robe, green as leaves. Kalan guffawed. The sound of chain and metal was taken. I struggled. Oh god! Help me. They'll pay.

Kalan said, "This is precious to the bitch. She won't cooperate, no matter we'll beat the hell out of her another time, and then kill the pet." Serif! My magical frind, when he had no energy he'd revert to his small form again. I prayed Serif had escaped, no one would see him for he was so mini now.

The new voice continued, "Ah. I will take care of things. I made a discovery, that' d most please you. The ships are sailing for Kalimport and all the goods are ready to leave."

"Excellent! Ilkar, I have not hired you in vain. That's what mages should do, take orders well." What? I thought, that name sounded unique. Not a warlord or a gangster… this Ilkar laughed.

_He is a mage too._ My heart fluttered. The henchmen let go of me and I fell hurt. I wish I was dead. From my slanted viewpoint, I saw the leather boots. Several times, the doors slammed and voices drifted away. Ilkar said, "I will manage from here. Get some sleep Pedric."

"Ah thanks I will." Then the rustle of cloth approached me. Boots. I let my tears fall, too weak to stop them. Now it was part two and I would die.

"They are gone now. Are you all right?" Ilkar asked in a different tone. A part of me wheedled, the cynical side felt indignant he seemed to see me as a baby.

I didn't believe him. Many had sold me out. I remained silent. "Who are you?" His hand touched my face and the pain was soon gone.

Gingerly I pushed myself up. I decided on a fake name. The mage prevented me from slipping on the floor. He had dark hair and golden eyes, and a really sharp facecut. Then I leaned against his chest.

"It's all right. I won't let them hurt you anymore. When there is a chance- I promise," he whispered. As he circled his hand behind my back wounds, he sent me warmth. It triggered an unknown inner surge in me. Then he supported me to stand.

"Felicia," I said, concentrating on one foot in front of the other. He started leading me along the dungeons of blackness, interrogation chambers. His voice was musical as he talked that I almost went to sleep. The men would go on some voyage until the fifth of the moon, plenty of time for planning. I wondered hazily what he meant. I would be under his care and somehow he would try to help prisoners escape. My name was in there.

Sure. But what about Serif, and my pendant?! I can't leave them. Mind racing, I demanded, "Why will you help me? I'm a thief."

Ilkar frowned, finger to his lips. Shadows glided past and loud voices were gruff, and mockery. He ushered me into one room and shut the door, remaining outside.

I balked. "Yes yes of course. She will be interrogated. I'm going to heal her so we can continue more smoothly. No, I lied. I won't side with peasants." His voice dripped with cool derisive cruelty.

I boiled. Looking around the room, it had a table and rough crude stools. I sank down on a small bed. My body demanded rest and embarrassing stomach growled. Ilkar returned, the sound of fluid being poured into a container. He fed me the drink. The taste loosened my sore mouth, sweet and forbidden. "I will heal you Felicia. Many spies. Hold your tongue. If you wish to leave and survive, listen to me," he hissed.

When I leaned back, he too drank from a bottle with the same thing. Maybe it was a wine, I was warmed. Then he slumped in his chair, closing his eyes.

I bit back a retort of fury and turned my back. I think I fell asleep. When I next came to, Ilkar had moved nearer to me, nodding off and snoring softly. His arms were folded against his chest. I noticed one small pointed ear poking out from his hair. Elf in this forsaken place? Unlike the town elves I had seen before with pale skin and fair golden long hair, he looked almost human with dark cropped hair to his collar. He did not seem very old, unwrinkled complexion.

Why did he heal me? He is a stranger, to my experience they always taunt me. Those Gifted people with magic will always have some motive to force me into some kind of deal! I reached out my hand, controlling my breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_A small voice inside cried out, then he should help me. We're on the same side. Right?_ Technically I'm a smalltime pickpocket, I steal for a living, limited magical talents. He _Will_ betray and deceive me. I refused to believe in handsome princes saving me. Hm did the elf have anything useful to break out from here, at least a weapon? Slowly I shifted closer, fingers closing in to his shirt. My stupid hand shook from starvation. The creak of the bed was loud.

Ilkar did not move. I wondered why he seemed so tired, he sure had yelled a lot. Gingerly I peeked. His chest rose and fell but nothing gleamed. Too bad he was not seated in another direction, then I could search his pockets

I put my feet on the floor. I needed to eat. After I did so I would run away. The candleholder on the table could be a defence! A loaf of bread and the jug, I took them. I licked the crumbs.

"Ah you're awake. Hungry?" He asked, turning to face me. His smile disarmed me.

"Don't pretend to be kind. I'm beneath you and your kind isn't it? When's the interrogation? I won't give anything!" I snapped.

Ilkar blinked in confusion. His golden eyes were shiny like a feline's. "That was to convince the guards. I don't want them to think I'm on your side or it will get worse. Calm down."

I grabbed the candlestick like a weapon. Ilkar was about to come closer. "Why would you…" Then he winced, as if someone had wounded him, he inhaled sharply. One hand clutched tightly at his right sleeve. Feebly, he said, "I… am not the enemy.. so much at stake.. ." Ilkar whispered something and an orange light glowed over his body. His face had just turned deathly white, like a ghost and he fell back on the chair.

I was worried. Had someone thrown an arrow at him? But there's no blood, though I checked all the corners and sides. Or perhaps he had pushed himself too far healing my wounds.

A deep sigh, as Ilkar glanced up. "What is wrong?" I said at last, coming a little nearer. Some sweat slicked his face. He folded up the sleeve and I almost vomited, a red tattoo like a snake curved up from the top of the wrist to his lower bicep. I stepped back.

The Elf looked angry. "This Curse saps energy when I cast. I work for them, but not on their side. If so they wouldn't inflict such pain would they? I'm as _Much _a slave! "

I paused, creeping closer to study him. Despite my suspicions, Ilkar was in genuine pain and not really lying. I guessed he was studying me as well, from the corner of my peripheral vision. The metal felt so huge and heavy, that finally I dropped it. My head swam.

"Sleep. It will seem clearer in the day." He coaxed, pointing to the one bed.

"What?" I replied. _Why will he do that for me? Has he lost his mind?_

"I will manage. See you in the morning." He yawned and went away from my peripheral vision.

"Um hey you still there?" I called.

**He replied in a small voice. "Yes. (after a pause) ….. We will need to work together to make them believe that we're enemies. How good is your acting?"**

"I will try." I said sullenly. How dare he manipulate me? Being a thief means I am the one doing that, not the other way round!

Sleepless dreams, until suddenly a shaking roused me. "Quickly! Get up! now!"

What the hell, I rubbed my eyes turning away. Cold liquid splashed me.

"Oi!" I yelped, blinking lashing out. My body complained of needing sleep. Knocking was urgent on the door. The elf hustled me under the bed. "Shush. They're here!" he lifted the blankets. I scrambled underneath brushing cobwebs. His blue robe swirled, the only vantage point I had for now. "Yes, how can I help you gentlemen? I need my rest. It's so early." Ilkar had the most imperious voice now.

They grumbled if he had interrogated the prisoners yet, especially me the Witchbrat. I clenched my fist. Fuck, I only knew some petty tricks and had a pet dog mysteriously following me, that could change into a tiger. Alec the traitor! He befriended me. On that fateful day, thinking we could earn big money using our powers, he ratted on me. As I went soft at my knees, Alec waved merrily with a big bag of gold on his belt. The traitor had made his escape up a moving platform!

"Stop worrying. I have his gold and I will do my duties. I do things my way. Now, Kalan said I am not to be harassed. I'm his most important mage advisor."

Damn, at this rate if someone sent him flying, how would I survive? I didn't dare to hope.

"All right now it's safe." He said in a low tone. When the door shut, I crawled out. He beckoned. "Follow me."

He went to the other end of the room, which was shadowed. Elves can see better than us. A small square jutted out. He exclaimed. "Aha! A tunnel passage leading to another place, I'm not sure where it leads. A good hiding place."

Huh? I didn't like enclosed places, but didn't want to admit it. Ilkar waited. I caught his hand. "Er why are you helping me? We don't know each other. Who are you really?" I frowned.

He smiled and touched my cheek. "I hope you will. We are almost the same, Felicia. I'm only sorry it will take some time. Are you afraid? It's just a while." Then we stepped into the passageway, I had doubts if I could follow him and it was not a trap…


	2. Chapter 2

**Quagmire**

_**Chapter 2**_

*For people new to the world of the raven chronicles, basically they were forced to work together and Xetesk was power hungry, cast evil necromancy, raising undead that kind of stuff. Julatsa being the home of elves like Ilkar who embodied natural magic and not killing of innocent lives. In the final volume Ravensoul, all colleges got destroyed but I wanted them intact for my world here.

Soundtrack- Bon Jovi I'd die for you

* * *

><p>Ilkar paced about. I watched him, still keyed up about the outrage of being deprived. I wouldn't compromise on leaving anywhere without my poor dog. How could he even ask that of me?<p>

"I believe, there is still time. Later, I will bring you to the dungeons. Can you remember the way?"

What! "Is there not going to be a delay first?" I protested. "I don't want to go."

"Meaning I'm going to persuade them. To buy time- try to be patient please. I want this to work too," he said, scowling. He motioned for me to sit down. I was surprised that I did. Ilkar headed for a chest near to the other bed and searched inside. He came towards me with a bundle of rope. I recoiled and backed away. "This is better than the manacle chains. I won't do it too tightly."

Reluctantly I closed my eyes, and Ilkar tied my wrists together. The knot didn't feel firm. He fussed with it for a while, part of it extended for pulling me along. "When I tug, look upset and limp. You are hurt badly and hate me, this place. Over there all will watch. We need to rehearse what to say."

He suggested some questions, like what kind of magic I possessed, if anyone else I knew had sorcery, if I would give up my secrets. And I would pretend to be stubborn, never give in. Ilkar became so serious that I forgot if he was my ally or not. Just as I was ready to face it all, the elf loosened my bonds. "Huh?"

He admitted his weakness, having exerted himself too much. "Let's give it a few hours. You can have some freedom. Sleepy." He went to lie down on his cot.

I didn't want to sleep again. My mind was so full. Finally I decided to watch the mage sleeping. Did he sleep lightly? His skin was perfectly smooth unwrinkled. My long fascination with the immortal race unfolded. However, this elf could not have endless stamina.

Softly, I said, "You should conserve… mana. I can do stuff too. To help."

"Umhm like?" Ilkar stirred a little.

"I can make glamours, disguise. That's my key specialty… also I'm a master thief and liar. I've planted a fake object to substitute for missing things." That made me grin.

Ilkar opened an eye and smiled. I had come to stand beside him. He squeezed my hand once. "That is nice. You'd probably need all that skill. Maybe try to get a cell key…"

He drifted.

Then he asked me to lie down too, beside him. "What?" I gaped.

Ilkar sighed. " To be safe, otherwise if they come you'd need to hide again. Don't worry."

I lay down, stiffly. Being this close to a male made me uneasy. His skin felt cool to the touch and I pulled up the blankets. Hm, we didn't smell that good. I turned to face him. As he shivered, I got concerned. _Don__'__t __get __worse __please. __Rest __well. _I snuggled closer. It had been ages since I felt this wanted again. Once I had a caring sworn brother. He always felt cold too until I rubbed my hands to make a tiny bit of spark.

I tried it now. No flame, but my palms were warm and I touched to his chest. Ilkar did not awaken.

* * *

><p>He did wait for me to rise this time, making no mention about what I did. Instead he reminded me what to do and I agreed. Except I longed to be clean again. He was sympathetic but I would look too clean. So I just did some splashing.<p>

"You can bathe more when we finish this act."

* * *

><p>He lugged me to my cell. I stumbled along. When we were alone, Ilkar did not look cruel, but his voice was fierce. Extremely so! People watched curiously. I hoped our act worked. "Bitch when will you give an answer? Can't escape!"<p>

He pushed me to the ground. I knelt, glaring up at him. I spat. "Never, I'd rather die!" Guards laughed. Angered, the elf snapped the rope.

"Brave words. Death will come but not this day!" he snarled. His pointed ears shifted subtlely. It struck me how excellent a play would be if we staged this! I almost smiled. Hurriedly, I had to be downcast when some people approached.

"Ah sire, we can take over this bitch. Don't bother yourself."

My goosebumps crawled. The scum's tone was suggestive. Please please no! Ilkar said coldly, "No I want her for myself. It gives me pleasure. Soon all the rest will cave in. I am Very persuasive. Are you questioning my rank soldier?"

They murmured some things. Ilkar laughed evilly. Phew. Nobody should notice my face wounds had been healed. Then Ilkar jerked the rope less taut, when he did so, was a cue. I looked up and got slapped. My face went to the side. It didn't smart much as he was wearing gloves, enchanted ones.

I swallowed. That wasn't in the agreement. Peeking from under my hair I noticed some movement. They were still hovering there. "We don't doubt it, Sire. Hit the other prisoners. They won't speak."

"Of course." A long pause. When they left, Ilkar closed his eyes like he wanted to swoon. I trembled. "Stand up!" I obeyed and lightly he touched his temple and then to mine. _I __have __to __go __with __them.__ Make __the __rounds,__ try __to __see __if __you __can __steal __the __keys. __The __person __with __the __red __shirt, __seen __him? __Now __we__ can __communicate __like __this. __It__'__s __too __dangerous __to __whisper. __Sorry.  
><em>

I had noted all the positions and so on.

_I tested my own voice: Don't be. I get it, good acting. What else? _

_Find__ out __where__ your __stuff__ are__… __may be__ the l__ocket. __I __cannot __promise. __Very__ important __to __wait __for __me. __Many __entrances __are __guarded._He answered, stepping back. His face was a mask of ice. I noticed someone behind with a tray. "Food for the prisoners."

I pretended to cry. Ilkar banged the celldoor shut. After the food was delivered, footsteps dying off, I looked in the straw. In a fraction of a moment, the elf mage had scraped the straw with a boot, this spot! Hmm, … a lockpick. Yes! Just now he had slipped a hand into his pocket. I kept it.

Hm but the key was still around my neck.

I stayed close to the bars, not touching the food. Some prisoners moaned. Ilkar was yelling and cursing. Then whipcracks. Ouch! He could bear to hit people? I watched for the red guard. Needed to wait till he got sleepy. Once he stood with his backside to me, and I almost snagged it. Damn! I knelt again, listening carefully to footsteps. I tried to summon my pet to me. He'd come in handy. But there was nothing.

Briefly my celldoor slid open, the man came with medicine. I knew the dirty trick of the prisonguards, if people took the drug, thinking it would quench their thirst, they got bespelled. I poured it away.

* * *

><p>I had almost dozed off from waiting. The celldoor rattled. Ilkar had come back! I concealed my big grin.<p>

"Ready to talk? Where did you find the beast?" he demanded, folding his arms.

"From the streets, he's not magic!" I replied loudly. He nodded. The guard gave him some keys. Cool! "  
>"Now I will bring you to other quarters," the elf snapped. He unlocked my jail cell. I slowly got up and we continued down the rest of the dungeons, stairs. Lots of pictures on the walls.<p>

_Why are we, um moving? I'm glad anyway. _

He did not respond, hand clamped on my shoulder. The place was part of servants' quarters, so not many people blocked or asked where we were going. I could relax. He only spoke when we turned a corner. "I said I need you alive, you'd be dying. No more source for the master." He heaved a big sigh.

We entered a room. Closing the door, Ilkar untied me. Appearing to have run several miles, he seemed fatigued and his hand was clammy. "Are you ill?"

I tried to be calm and detached. We both collapsed onto chairs. I couldn't wait to take a bath. When I came out, with simple clothing, Ilkar rubbed his arm.

"No. Everytime the warlords increase their influence, tattoo hurts more. Also all that shouting is hard." Yea his voice was husky now. more colorful words under a whisper.

"Didn't realize you are so foulmouthed, elves are refined." I mused

He glared. I did get worried if he'd strike me. Then he chuckled. "Well I'm not like other elves. Those must be the nobles. I'm a mercenary, kind of gangster and I don't need to be refined. " Ilkar declared in a roguish way. He took his turn in the bath.

My heart warmed to him, why? We had just been together for only a night or two. I busied myself observing the sparse furnishings here. At least there were more beds here, with some curtains for privacy, a fireplace on the left, small table with some chairs, stools and a window! I was too short, so I grabbed a stool to balance. The white-blue sky, if I turned my head, dots of trees in a garden, dots of people and gray suited guards patrolling the next building. Ah.

I sensed Ilkar behind me, because his slim fingers touched my back. "Careful, Felicia." His voice was like honey, though still husky. I nodded.

"Hey there're other towers too? Damn huge place this," I said when I was more comfortable. I turned around and hopped down. He was eating from a packet of dried food.

"Umhm, it is called Aranos Castle and there are vastly huge towers. I'm not sure, maybe eight of them."

"How much have you discovered?" I studied his elegant brows, the silky black of his wet hair and the little pointed ears. The portraits always showed them with very long ears. Ilkar could be gallivanting out there, kicking ass. Yet he wanted to save people, why?

"Not much, he gave me a tour of his domain, which is this tower only. Some levels need special permission. Are you going to be rash, Felicia?"

His brows drew together.

"No no I'm just wondering. You could simply waltz out of here free as a bird," I said, with newfound respect. But I didn't admit it aloud.

"Not a chance. Tell me, is that really your name? Thieves don't really give much away." He gestured I take a seat. Pointing to the mug, he shook his head gently and handed me a waterskin bottle. Ok, I got it. Maybe poisoned. I drank from it. A question of trust… actually I had no name. I lost my real name when mother gave me the locket, made me swear to keep it. So lost, and burning…. "Are you all right? You look dazed."

Hazel eyes glittered. I said, "Yea, for now. I don't know my real name. Awhile back, they called me Keelia and then Jodie. I mean people at each of the places I moved to. I lost my memory."

Ilkar opened his mouth, a wistful expression overcame him. But he did not speak, nodding gently. "Don't be sorry for me. I do have some friends, if they hadn't betrayed me. Yet. Haha." My laugh proved that I didn't mind, really! Why mourn something I lost or had nothing of?

Ilkar said Keelia was nice. "What a truly beautiful name, meaning Tree shepherd. Have you always liked the Elf race?" He seemed excited and sat straighter. Youthfulness energized him. "I'd be elated to find a common point."

"Yes I do. In fact I wanted to join a group of them for a nice dance- performance. They had gold hair and funny colored eyes though. Different group from you? But the leader disliked me immediately. I didn't take their things."

He answered, "Yes in my clan we have dark hair and golden eyes. I believe you. That must have hurt."

I swallowed. "Maybe I look strange. Do I look awful?" I could not find a glass to look at.

"I see. Keelia you are fine, golden skinned, unique colored eyes, blue, gold at once, and brown hair. Real character comes from within." He rose to stretch, drawing some patterns in the air. Signs in different shapes floated. I understood, but handsome mages had it easier in life.

"What are you doing?"

"Practising. It doesn't hurt when I do minor spells. But I have to cast stronger spells like make them listen to me." My turn to pity him. And he hoped I still liked elves.

Indeed, the guards demurred and agreed when he shouted at them. Ilkar combed his hair with his fingers, pacing to the fireplace.

"Any antidote to take it off? Any book or scroll?"

"Perhaps a scroll, nobody has managed to remove this mark before. With you, maybe I have a better chance." Ilkar's tone got cheerful, and I beamed a little. It felt awesome to be a part of things! "This was not his room, on another day I want to find a more private one." We would be able to talk easier as the walls in the other chambers would be thicker.

"I assume by using that trick again? Now who's rash." I folded my arms.

He smiled. "I am pretty sure I am not being rash. I'll stick to calling you Felicia the witch okay? Then it'd be more convincing."

I made a face. "Yea fine. You bastard!" This time we both shared a laugh. Feeling shy, I made some eye contact when he glanced at me. "Thank you. Didn't think I might survive."

"Welcome. Um, is there any chance you can aid me, a little? I couldn't access the higher vaults of archives. There is some kind of pass, I can't get hold of it." Listening, I added the pieces together, Ilkar needed to go find more information about curses and maybe about Serif. The elf was waiting, almost crushing the chair back with white knuckles.

"Leave it to me. Turning invisible will be useful. I know a few small tricks….. I can't really maintain one for long," I said.

Ilkar smiled.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, we recuperated. He explained and demonstrated a skill known as Cloakwalk, an invisible glamour that would last a few minutes. I tried it and simply winked back. Before, I could make this work only for very short periods. Mostly I depended on sheer luck and agility.<p>

"Come, let me feel the mana you have." He touched my forehead and focused. "You should be able to do this." Also Ilkar imparted a stun-spell to distract and stop pursuers and a sprinter's magic. He had a book with pictures and I memorized them by heart. I liked the part when the elf projected the knowledge of the shapes and spells because he held my hands.

I said I would succeed. "One question.. why do you have a Familiar? The animal- not by chance. Unless, it's from Xetesk." Later I would understand why this bothered him a lot and he did not call them friends. He sounded wary and cold.

"Um I dunno where or what that is. I don't know, one day suddenly this big animal jumped out to fight with bullies. I was so scared, and I didn't say anything. He killed everybody… and then we were alone."

He weighed my response, blinking slowly. "He told you his name is Serif?"

I rubbed my chin. Memories got foggy. "I think I call him that. No he didn't talk to me. I left quickly but found a small dog following me. I didn't know he could change shape, only much much later I put two and two together. What's wrong with this… familiar?"

The elf moved to look outside. I was miffed, why did it matter how many pets I had?

"That is strange, the experience I had with one- he talked like a person. His voice was raspy and they were very connected, closely linked. I don't like the very making of such creatures. Because Xetesk and Julatsa are opposites," Ilkar's tone was strong and non compromising.

"Serif is not a creature. I didn't make him, he just popped out. He's my companion!" I argued. Julatsa, another place? I didn't have anything to do with that.

The mage went into a very long silence. I sat in my bed and pulled the curtains to separate us. Finally Ilkar spoke, "Perhaps this could be different. I am from Julatsa, and our morals are very different from Xetesk. We don't own Familiars and practice dark magic. That came out wrong."

I was still angry. It was only after a while that I looked at the table where he had been at and Ilkar was tying and retying the rope. Then he packed some things up.

_So __if __I __am __from __Xetesk __you__'__d __condemn __me? __I __Sent __deliberately. _I didn't know for sure if the telepathy thing could work. "Felicia, I will be taking you to the new quarters."

"When?" I asked curtly. The elf said it would be soon, ignoring my rudeness.

I knew he felt concerned about the matter when he said, "I have little inkling how close your bond is with Serif. I meant this is difficult to understand, for me. All right?" He touched my shoulder.

I remained silent. He asked me again to describe my pet's appearance. "Small dog, brown and black patches here." I indicated where on his body. Ilkar then did the rope tie. This time it was looser and I could slip one wrist out. Then I could reach to nick items. Again we discussed what I should thieve, and I could tell he was very concerned for me.

"I hope you meant what you said, Ilkar, about trust." I stared at him fixatedly.

"I meant every word. Just hope we succeed." He blew out his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Leaving these quarters, he led me to another part of this castle tower, climbing a short flight of steps. More guards barked orders and we were stopped. "What, is that your business? One word, and I burn you where you stand. Let me pass now," he retorted indignantly.<p>

Chill chill I begged silently. Those were minor guards. Everytime a shadow crossed to examine me, as if I were a toy, I held my breath. To the higher ranking officers, Ilkar deflected them with a crisp tone, "I need a quiet place to hear what some of them are saying. They're too weak, can't get a proper answer that way. I know what I'm doing."

Some were tougher to deter and I heard Ilkar swear, produce some heat on his hand. Then they got worried and cleared the way. This castlewing was more heavily fortified too.

At last, he exclaimed when we turned to a red carpeted passage way, lovely oak doors. On this level, one wall was open to the fresh air outside and had a railing.

The fourth room on the right. He unlocked the room, very luxurious! The windows were rose tinted, and many chairs with cushions surrounded a long table. Books of many colors were slotted on the high shelves. Robes of the finest quality hung on a few racks.

I heard a gasp behind me. Ilkar pressed a hand to his forehead, swaying on his feet. I supported him. I had not seen him eat, maybe he was weak from lack of nutrition. The guy was really thin. I helped him to a chair and he pressed a fist to his forehead, eyes closed.

"Here, eat something." I produced the stolen stuff- dried cheese, breads, apples, keys. Somehow they all fit into my shirt and pants. I knew a dress was impractical at most. Ilkar smiled faintly and refueled. I smiled too.

"Would help to gain some weight, elf. Can't have a swooning mage," I joked.

He nodded. I sniffed at a jug that had been left on the table. "I wish. Elves aren't exactly fat. That's safe to drink. I checked. I'm thirsty."

I filled the tankards. "Um I don't know how the hall passes look, so far. I'll sneak out again later. They seem more- suspicious. You had to cast more times?"

"Yes. Well, when I speak to them I bind their will to comply with me. Some are harder to persuade and it's more difficult to coerce them. Causes fatigue. The people with stripes tend to be difficult, here and here." He touched his chest and shoulder. Yes those people posed problems.

"Can I learn that skill? Is it possible?" The elf seemed recovered and did not support his head with his arm. He paused.

"I would like to, but it is on a higher level. I took more than ten years to muster the energy for Persuasion and Coercion. It could prove dangerous when people realize that they are being tricked. Thank you." He gestured to what I had nicked.

"Hm as I said, don't want anybody to collapse on me. Troublesome." I checked out the robes, too long. Instead I picked a servant's garb. I took my time to hide my hot face, any compliments made me that way. Argh! "Feel better?"

The elf chuckled. "Hm reminds me of good old times. I'm still tired, and better in some ways." I didn't answer until I had finished changing, at the other corner of the room. He had closed his eyes.

"Ilkar, are you young?" I wondered.

"Not very. We live a long time." This time I felt inquisitive. Maybe that explained his bitterness with the other country and stuff.

"So, Julatsa is your country? If we can talk about it…" Getting warmed up, I sat on the bed near to him.

"It has been my home for years. It's known as a College city. A lot of things need to be simplified for you. Mainly I learnt how to be a mage there, and any elves go to… study." Ilkar smiled, that I wanted to know more. I did see some points, maybe college meant a kind of school. Ah!

"Um then the other one is also one? And you fight?"

"Oh no, we don't wage fights. It's just the—ideals, the way we think is not the same. The others are Dordover and Lystern. Mainly we cast magic, study, some become archers. There are humans too. Do you follow?"

"Yep now I get it. Because you were upset." I pointed out. "And don't have animals in Julatsa?"

"Hm, no Familiars or pets. The way we do magic is elemental which means earth, fire, air. Most of my people aspire to be warriors, then they join the temples. Some of them become one with the animals. I was _concerned_, not upset." Ilkar had a tone of not-for-me when he raised the point of one with the animals.

"Haha, ok. I think I would like to visit someday. And see the 'one with animals' process. What is it like? They summon them?" Because it was a high possibility I could find a connection with that!

He beamed. "Ah, I'm not sure. I didn't observe them long enough. Yes, when we get out, we'll go visit, my friend. Because you worry about the dog?"

"Oh. I am not sure if Serif is that word, he is a companion to me. I was in danger and he saved me. That demon thing- I don't think they're same. Yes. He didn't answer me." (I forgot those difficult words easily)

The elf frowned. "Not even a sign or a sensation? Damn."

I laid my hand on his shoulder, he was tense and going to rush off. "It's alright. He is not in pain. You need rest. Go and lie down."

The mage's argument that he could still move made me chuckle. I detected a note of genuine sincerity in his voice.

"I can find a way to get you to the archives… How do the hall passes look like?" I moved on.


	3. Action theft

**Chapter 3**

**Hitomi-****Fantasista **will be having several points of view, that'd make it interesting.

* * *

><p>"The librarians are women, wearing grey robes and the tokens are rectangles, red in color. You really want to do this so soon?"<p>

"Worth trying. I'm not afraid of them. Night is ideal for this sort of stealth thing," I replied. He raised a brow.

Ilkar slowly unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He did have some muscles though not bulk. He unhooked a chain with a blue ring hanging off it. "I should give you this."

"Ooh, what is it? Is it a present?" I looked through it but it seemed so ordinary.

"If you are discovered, touch it. This Ring alerts me immediately. Take it as an emergency step." To my astonishment, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I returned the special key. "Here it's yours. What door does it open?" I rose and gestured to the bed.

"Thank you."

"Ok. Sleep well." I looked outside, the night was young. Fine, would give a few hours before I went into action. Hehe, always got a kick out of nicking things. I looked at his chest lifting and falling, but he was not deeply asleep. When the time came, I said the incantation, padding into the dangerzone. Soldiers were talking loudly and bantering. All their keyrings were the same, no good. I prowled from floor to floor, eyes keened to the maximum. I had excellent vision and hearing skills.

Then I spotted a woman in grey. Her hair was tied up in a bun, wearing spectacles. She passed by a group of soldiers and let them hug her. Unusual tokens hung off her belt. Bingo! Now the question was how to extract them from her. Provided this spell continued to last, I could sneak them out but the librarian kept walking and running. I trailed behind the lady to a bookroom upstairs. The air felt cooler here.

She continued walking about, flipping records, muttering to herself. I didn't let her out of sight. This place must be some kind of library. Where could the restrictive section be? The woman went to a table and stacked more books and scroll- cases. I crouched beside her table.

This could be hours. The Cloak spell was not my best one. I attempted to take the tokens, but they were tightly attached. I crouched down and used the Ring. **Hey ****you ****awake?**

**He responded with a gasp, Felicia! Have you been discovered? **

**No, no chill. Now I see a lady with red tokens. She doesn't seem to be slowing down. I need more time but this invisible glamour might wear off. **

Ilkar hesitated. Then he replied, **say ****this ****Dal****a****chodladh. ****It ****should ****hasten ****the ****process. ****Cloakwalk ****may ****be ****just ****a ****few ****more ****minutes. ****If ****it****'****s ****too ****risky****…****.**

**I'm pretty sure I can take the pass. Ah yes she has a few, how many of them you need? **

He said one would be sufficient. It was still alright, until suddenly the lady bumped into me and I fell on my butt. Oh shit! My hands were returning back to color. I whispered the words picturing the magic but to no avail. She glared at me. "Excuse me, what are you doing here, servant?" her voice was sharp.

I grinned but unfortunately didn't have my friend's persuasion. The librarian did not grab at me but marched to the table. Zapping her fingers, she was pressing many buttons that had appeared. I couldn't let her alert anybody so I jumped on the table too and grasped her hand. The woman struggled, growling. "Dal a chodladh!" I said looking directly at her. This one didn't have any mana concept.

She sagged and fainted on the ground. We were behind the table and I pulled one token free. As I was about to make a getaway, more people came in. Some were guards, some were gentlemen and ladies. Why were they crowding this place at night? Libraries should be open in the day. I cursed and stayed hidden.

The entrance was chock full. The elf still did not sound energetic. I was sorry to have to wake him. Well I would wait patiently. Unfortunately nobody wanted to go off. I was behind a cart of things and crawled to the entrance. Maybe no one would suspect me if I made a run for it. That was going to draw a lot of attention.

Lady Luck didn't want to help me this time, thanks a lot. I'm doing a kind deed too. I scowled. The woman began moaning and some men were noticing that. **Ilkar ****I****'****ve ****got ****it. ****But ****suddenly ****the ****whole ****place ****is ****crowded.**

**I'm coming. Don't run or draw attention. **

**Um the place is on the higher floor. I added. **

**I know, we're connected. **

Handy piece of ring! I tuned back to what the woman was slurring. The sleeping spell was on her so the people were not able to hear her. Please, please don't let her say it's me. Some had even come in front of my cart where I was behind. I readied to scoot under and slip between shelves.

Nearby something fell with a resounding smack. The blue ring vibrated in my hands. He was here! "Oops how clumsy of me," the elf exclaimed. "I am sorry." Crouching down, Ilkar and I locked gazes. He nodded slightly and mouthed- follow me. I slipped out from the other end of the cart. Ilkar blocked me from view, looking at the people gathering around the woman. Nobody seemed to notice.

We left at an even pace.

Damn I could've pulled this off myself! I must have dropped in standards. Back in his room, Ilkar was so fatigued he fell into bed immediately. "With luck she will forget everything." He smiled, clasping the token.

I repeatedly said I felt sorry. He blinked,"Why? You succeeded."

"I've made you tired. You should be resting." I folded his blanket. And I think I muttered more things. When I looked up the Julatsan was already sound asleep. I covered him with the blanket.

* * *

><p>The next day, I awoke finding that Ilkar had not risen yet. This was weird, normally the elf was an early riser. The sun's rays made the surface golden and glittered off the metallic surfaces. Our beds were adjacent but enough handspans for personal space. He had drawn the sheet across. Actually there were other beds too, I didn't know why he chose this one.<p>

I wanted to touch him, try to touch his ears too.

Ilkar sighed and moved. I had just touched his hair. Quickly I pretended to be innocent and busied myself looking at the rack of clothes in the corner. "Morning," I said.

He replied in a groggy tone and rubbed his eyes. Peace and quiet, until several sharp knocks rapped on the door. I dove under the clothing. Ilkar grumbled for the person to wait and then took a shirt to wear. He took his sweet time. Then he peeked outside and opened the door. Another human came in and she was dressed like a servant or chambermaid. She put down the breakfast tray. They appeared to know each other, for Ilkar did not get mad and she poked him in the chest, chiding. He shook his head putting hands out in surrender.

They spoke in low tones. "Yes I have the child. You can come out now," he said.

Now the elf was wearing a cream undershirt and dark pants. "This is Flo another friend. Felicia." He introduced us.

Flo beamed. She seemed older than me, hair cropped short and had freckles all over her face. "Hey."

"Outdone it again, mage. I'm almost jealous of you."

"What? Any news?" Ilkar feigned innocence like a boy.

She slipped out a small paper roll. He read it. Flo nagged that she always got worried between correspondence. I chuckled. Hm maybe they were together. "Never been easy being with you, elf."

"Aw I'm sorry. Thank you. I appreciate everything." He whispered something to her.

When she left, it was almost on my tongue to ask. She could be trusted? When Ilkar and I reached for the jug of tea at the same time, our hands brushed. Like a lizard's skin, frigid. Huh? I studied my friend. He should be feeling warm. Unless elves had different body temperature. "Ilkar, do you want to wear another robe or cloak?"

He had his eyes closed while he enjoyed the tea. Then he ate the cereal. "I'm fine, don't worry. Not casting today."

"But, I doubt anybody will feel cold to the touch." I normally did not insist. I almost wanted to pick up a cloak and make him wear one. He smiled. "Flo knows, about me? Safe?"

"Um. She is always alert for information." Ilkar refilled my mug. I didn't know how to feel, happy that another person was helping in the business of spying, or worry about reliability. Ilkar was with his own thoughts, plainly not going to chat. Even though he did not snap at me, his tone was dreamy and distant.

"I see. You're- angry that I might be from Xetesk. And Serif being mine?"

The elf looked astonished. He had quite an expressive face, anger, happiness and hurt showed easily. "Not angry. I'm from Julatsa, we normally don't keep Familiars. Since it has bonded, it's imperative we save it soon. I knew someone's demon, when it was shot, he suffered the most terrible pain."

My heart skipped. I stopped worrying about our problem and my mind filled with panic images of what-ifs and Serif burning and so on. "I did try to call him. No answer. I don't know how to get him back. Maybe trapped."

Ilkar gave me an appraising look. "Forgive me, on the Xetesk debate. I forget your life is different and you wander around. I'm old. Is that right, didn't have one house?"

"I'm glad we're ok. Ah yes, I moved around towns, if I got into trouble, I wouldn't be able to stay. I had a mother once. She went off, and then so much fire."

He came close to pat my back. "Maybe someone is looking for you. Try not to give up, look at it this way, every person has some concern and love."

I felt teary and rubbed my eyes. "Yea. What about you? Any girls?"

"Hehe I can't count them. Among my.. friends we had some conflict… and we all acted rashly." He joked, then got sober. Ilkar busied himself with the domestic stuff like clearing the dust, and sweeping the floor. I wanted to talk with him more, but he was in his own world. Yes elves didn't look their age.

I didn't need taking care of. Somehow it would sound rude and ungrateful if I bluntly stated this. Instead I planned what to steal next, if I could get hold of some sort of treasures…. "I was thinking, of going to do research in the library today. Can you stay here?" Ilkar remarked.

What? I didn't like being cooped. "Can't I come? I'll disguise as an apprentice or something." I gestured to the other robes, though they were too long for me.

"You'd be more bored there. Why don't you try to talk to your Familiar? And maybe Flo will come by again later. I need you to pass her a message."

He selected a pale cream robe and slipped it on, which made him look even frailer with the sunlight filtering in. "Are you warm enough?" I asked. He nodded.

Flo would come in with her own key. If the knocks were very loud, I was to hide and not open the door. "Sleep and eat. With luck we can accomplish everything properly, Gods protecting…." Ilkar murmured. I told him good luck, uncertain if he heard me.

* * *

><p>I lay down and closed my eyes. In a long silence, Serif barked. I asked, "Where are you?" He seemed to be trapped behind a barrier of some kind, an enclosed place and I was so worried. If I knew where I would get him. Serif scratched at the wall and tried again and again. "Show me." When we were on the run, Serif had remained a tiger until we reached a more crowded tavern and he had vanished. I had never tried to call him.<p>

Instead flashes of a woman's face floated in front and I began weeping. Mother! I lost it! I'm sorry. I could not see her face clearly, instead her height was imposing and she turned away. I sat up, sweating profusely and covering my face. Why did she go? At least tell me if she was alive somewhere?

Always abandoned, always alone. I hated this feeling. I want to believe that there is love and someone waiting for me. I decided to focus on the mana thing that Ilkar spoke about.

* * *

><p>Outside the Aranos deep forests, a battle of assassins and villains was about to come to an end. The tall elf buried the sword deep into the chest of the man. Warm blood splashed his armor and face but he did not flinch. Spinning quickly, he avoided the flying blades of the enemy. In a blur of movement the rest of them died, eyes wide open.<p>

But he felt no hatred, nor satisfaction.


	4. Jaded assassin

**Chap 4 Researching and The jaded Assassin **

**_Having some overall pov too._  
><strong>

**When You believe-Prince of Egypt. More emotions here**

* * *

><p>The elf warrior did not look like a usual elf, for his hair was pale and his skin dark as night. He dressed in stark black armor as well, not his choice of color. But the hirers did not provide the other nature range of colors he wished for. A buzz from the structured metallic circle around his neck. He paused and attempted to pull it off. His fingers stung.<p>

Cleaning his blades on the bodies, the dark elf then started for the west wing of the castle. The sun showed that it was early morning. He did not curse, as it was pointless.

"Well done Drizzt! Indeed you have earned this sum!" the minute human cried clapping his hands. He was a hobbit working for the warlords, dressed in finery and rings adorned every finger. Bags of gold were given. Drizzt did not move to touch them.

"Why are you sad?"

Huskily, for the collar caused pain, he tried to be patient. "You know why. I offered my services, yet you imprison me like this." Drizzt gestured to his neck. He coughed.

"Come now drow. You can't deny how wonderful it is to live here, in the lap of riches. Then what do you want? I can't remove that."

It is not what I want! Drizzt wanted to scream and slash the man's throat. But the hobbit's control was closeby, even with all his speed at a single button, Drizzt would lose. This collar ensured all obedience, nobody could escape its influence lest they could destroy the main controls. The electrical jolt varying in strength and voltage, the little buzz would spike some pain,the very powerful one would render any skilled person unconscious.

He did not want a repeat of the first time, when he woke drow had never been helpless trekking, something had shot him and captured him. Then he was made to become their assassin and mercenary with empty promises.

So he kept his face stoic and nodded. "I want to have her. My panther." He asked.

"I'm sorry. What would I do if you used her against us huh?" The hobbit smiled and waved dismissively. Drizzt's heart clenched, and he stalked out of the office. On the way the drow passed his favorite part of the castle, the flourishing greenery. Behaving people could come here at leisure, a small forest that grew from the third level. Drizzt was standing on the fourth level. His sharp sight noticed all the people were also wearing this device. How could they enjoy this?

He had gone mad trying to remove it. Nobody wants to be shackled. He even hit himself against a stone and used his blades to try to cut it off. In the end the metal had some scratches and he collapsed with exhaustion.

For now, Drizzt tried to enjoy the luxuries of his rest time. He had a nice meal to look forward to. There were other things to remember but he couldn't.

Memories fogged over.

* * *

><p>A distance away in the opposite tower of the same castle, the Julatsan mage Ilkar waited impatiently as the librarian opened the Restricted section. His tattoo itched, as if many ants were marching inside his skin. He fought not to tear off the skin. Ilkar focused on taking deep breaths, everytime he wanted to lose his temper or experience great moodswings, it would worsen.<p>

At least it was not pain. He had tried to remain on the bench, because standing too long tired him.

"What is the problem?" he forced a smile. This was the second time he asked. She was watching the red token blink, the compartment sliding open ever so slowly.

"I am sorry. Please be patient, Restricted has not been attended to in years. May I know why you want to go inside?" She blinked owl eyes. Ilkar was about to cast, use some power to make her obey. Then he remembered, how Felicia had asked him to wear more clothing. He could not afford to, or he'd faint. "I have something important to look up. Official business. I appreciate this." He turned to his usual elven charms.

The woman giggled and pressed some buttons. In truth, why did he worry? No need to hurry, the Clans were all away on their conquering lands spree. Ilkar had half his mind on the thief girl. She might be so bored that she would try to do something rash on her own. At first the trust was very tentative and almost impossible. The elf knew she would fight, but not against him. When Flo said they had another mage, Ilkar didn't want the person to suffer like this too. Her tender age had made him step in.

He had to admit he wanted a sense of gratitude from the wildchild. Her accusations stung: Why do you save me, I'm just a thief. You're one of them! But everyone was selfish, deep down. Because of rooted fear.

From the first night, he had made much progress and now she did not mind talking about her life. Ilkar had been fortunate to have trustworthy companions. A part of him regretted having a fallout with them. He would give Anything to return to their side. But for Keelia (sometimes Felicia), it was even tougher to find love. _I__will__succeed._

He smiled remembering how Felicia had been worried about his pain. Her tone was of denial, yet she couldn't conceal her true feelings. The night before when she offered to steal the tokens, Ilkar did not sleep. He had spent his remaining mana to scry for the animal or the locket. The problem with general scrying was that the images were vague. Nothing came up, leaving him drained and lightheaded.

Oh for the good old fashion of finding manually. Shit. No one had actually seen the artefacts' room before. The pet would be a problem, what if it was not in control?

Finally the room could be entered! Ilkar let his smile shine on her and she was over the skies. He rushed in, looking at the indexes.

Others would be so lucky not having a blasted Mark of dominance to be removed. The elf with a streak of envy. He began to read voraciously when he found the necessary volumes. That fateful night, Kalan seemed sorry when Ilkar came awake from the heavy dosage of drugs. First the itch, then pain made him comply. Unlike the dark elf, Ilkar decided not to fight head-on.

Ilkar shifted, clinking his necklace. He was feeling the mind drift from overload, so he contacted her. **How ****are**** you ?**** Slept**** well?**

**I'm not fine. I found Serif, but he can't come to me. A closed barrier blocks him- she sounded grieving as well. **

**Felicia,****what ****happened?**** Did**** you ****hurt ****yourself? **The mage glanced out the tiny window. It had been some hours.

**I'm sad. I feel abandoned, that mother came in a vision then she looked angry. Maybe it's a nightmare… don't worry. I'm better now. Looking for news?**

**Yes**** I ****will. ****Then**** I****'****ll ****come ****back. ****That ****can****'****t ****be,**** ought ****to ****be ****a ****nightmare. ****People ****do**** care. **He extended a virtual touch. Felicia smiled and nodded.

What the Julatsan eventually found taxed a heavy price indeed…..

* * *

><p>Before both had been captured and brought to Aranos, the two elves had crossed paths. But fate did not have them meet then. Drizzt determined to find a way out, had started crossing the Linkbridge between the two towers. It was always down for easy access of supplies. In the centre, he got several electric shocks and fell to his knees. His perfect vision was blurry with the haze. A pounding headache started.<p>

Ilkar had been a mere distance away on the other end, watching for the bandits' group. Then he saw people bringing the prisoners for interrogation. Drizzt tried to call out for help, but was choked. Then the other elf left in a hurry.

Now the drow was eating his meal, and left half. They always gave such a huge portion. That mage! He never forgot him, though it had just been a brief encounter… he normally wore blue or green robes, a boyish charm a little shorter than he was- dark hair, elven features. Maybe the person could free him, Drizzt ruminated in annoyance. He should have tried harder! The underground passages were a curiosity. Of course no sane person wanted to patrol there but a drow was accustomed to that. Many exotic creatures like black manticores, salivating huge lions and mythic creatures were imprisoned. They didn't seem a threat to him.

He promised he would try to free them. He had been looking for a way out. Still the collar stopped them leaving freely. Now he had only two keys, if he gained more trust, Drizzt hoped to open more doors, look for Guen.

Tonight he would go there again, to see why it stopped. the drow's footsteps made no sound. He almost thought he could make it until at the same part, the jolts stung harder. He gasped. Stepping back it stopped. Drizzt crawled. The pain did not lessen. Many pressure points had been applied hard. _No__I__don__'__t__want__to-__let__me__go__!_He yelled internally, reaching out a hand.

Resting, he lay on his stomach.

Walking around made me so bored. Why did he take so long to come back? I found a pair of magic glasses. They were brass and shaped like tubular things I stood on the table to test it. Ilkar would have a fit dirtying the table haha. Flo had taken the message and did not stay long.

Little things came to life and were clear!

Eh? What was this? A man! He couldn't move, had trouble coming to this side of the castle. He was quite dark and had white hair. Hmm was he a very old person? I couldn't wait to tell Ilkar about it. Next he put both hands to his throat and seemed to fight. Huh? I tested the glasses more to focus. He lay on the floor.

* * *

><p>An hour passed, and our door opened. There he was! I had eaten my share and kept some under the shiny cover for Ilkar. "Hey I'm so glad to see ya!" I exclaimed, warmth flooding me. He beamed as I hugged him tightly.<p>

"Me too. I'm starving." The elf placed the scrolls and books down and opening the cover, dug in. I told him about the sighting.

"He can't cross over. Don't know why, his hair is white." I gushed.

"Hm? How did you see him? Where?" I waved the pair of glasses. Ilkar finished the rest of his soup, gesturing be patient. Then he stood up, using it to see what I described. Since he was tall enough didn't need to climb up.

"Do you see him?"

Softly, he replied, "Ah yes. How resourceful you are. Found this in a chest?" I didn't answer, actually I had been so bored and wanted to find stuff. "Strange only guards can walk freely he seems to be having problems." When Ilkar came back to the table, his smile was sad. "My own situation is the same. I can't leave freely."

He looked like he had known this fact for quite long. His voice did not pitch, just quiet and resolute.

"What? Why not?" I could not believe what I was hearing! I should not be perturbed…. My own survival was more important.

Ilkar continued as if my outburst had not taken place- "I can help you to escape this place. That does not change. Your locket is difficult to locate but possible. I overheard where the artefacts and treasures are usually stored. Chances are Kalan didn't bring it with him…."

At this point I didn't want to care, strange as it was. Poor elf! "No wait wait, I don't understand, Ilkar. Why can't you leave with me? I've lost Serif and mother. I won't lose anybody else!" My voice faltered and tears tracked down my face, snowflakes tinting my eyes. Like all the people who'd ever given me affection but briefly would fade.

For awhile, the mage did not move. Then I felt his fingers touching my face. "Don't be sad. Keelia, is she not waiting somewhere? Because, the solution to the curse means I have to kill someone which greatly risks my own lifeforce." He had taken a seat.

I hugged him again and didn't want to let go.

"Ilkar, that's terrible. Tell me how I can help you, I owe you so much."

"Thank you. You're quite strong, going to suffocate me. I am curious who this man may be." I released him. My emotions had just surged so much that I didn't expect this turn of events. I had failed to be the hardened thief I used to be. Ilkar said I ought to wash my face in a fatherly manner. Perhaps he felt shy.

Later, he shared information about the art of Familiars, summoning and the lore. Lore means the type of magic including spells and so on. Since I couldn't read, and the language was not in Common English, Ilkar translated the words. I listened to his melodic voice. "A Familiar is an animal or demon form that forms a strong bond, called a bloodbond to a master. It can be made by some rituals and witchcraft. Sometimes a master unknowingly summons it." Pausing, he glanced at me. I nodded. "Whatever the case, it is the extension and will of the master's conscience. When the creature is injured or tortured you will suffer every moment of torment. There is no way to remove a bond, unless death falls. When a Familiar is weakened, its lifeforce can be sustained by the presence, affection of its master. So both parties must look out for each other. That is the most important section. You said Serif is trapped but cannot show where. That's worrying." He chewed his lip, ears flicking.

It dawned on me. "We've looked everywhere but not the other building. Where we saw the man." I patted his right arm and persuaded him to let me see the mark. He hesitated, then folded up the sleeve. "Does it get worse, and expand when you cast?"

"At first it was only the circle." Ilkar meant the front of the snake on the top of his palm, then it had some spikes and now formed a snake up to the elbow part. "Then we should go search there. I wonder if I can cross as well. This may limit my movements. I can't exceed the perimeters of the castle's docks."

That was why he had been skeptical when I commented he could waltz off like a bird. I had been so blind not to understand that. From today, this would change. I was going to keep him safe, somehow. Then we got ready for bed.

"Ilkar I won't let anything happen… we're allies. So, I won't give up. You shouldn't give up either, or leave me. Promise?" I said in the darkness. He had just extinguished the flame of the candles.

I could hear him breathing as he passed my bed and then taking off his shirt, he sat down. "Those are two promises. I won't give up, Felicia. Because that is not my value. However for any elf, it is a sin to lie so I cannot promise… I can stay until the very last moment to buy time. Goodnight." He stroked my hair.

Rustle of cloth when Ilkar lay down as well. I steeled myself not to weep, and visions of my mother and my home long long ago burned in the distance. And somebody had swept me up. She had been angry though, as she turned her back. My friend meant he would probably do something like block the enemies and take the brunt of the attack.

"I will take care of my allies, even if I don't seem to care," I whispered. That is the way of any Thief, imparted by my master.

He did not reply so he should have fallen asleep. There was so much honor of an Elfrace… sure they had never accepted me but any little sign of friendship and bond touched me to the core.


	5. Fragile alliance

**Chap 5 Fragile Alliance (edit Jun .14)**

_Jackie Cheung Can't forget you_

* * *

><p>Having caught wind of bad news: those tyrants were returning earlier than expected, Flo had delivered the message. Immediately it put Ilkar in a foul mood of cursing and swearing. Last night, he had been empathetic and refined especially when he read to me… now was a different side. I had already half- awoken to his boots stamping and the heat of his voice.<p>

"I'm sorry Ilks. What shall I do then?" she was replying. Ah his nickname, so cute.

"Gods drowning, dammit. My plans ruined. Plus I need to find out who the other person is. It's crucial, I have to. So much to do! Can you help me?" he said in a demanding way.

Flo murmured something. The elf became quiet again.. Who was the other person? Ah, maybe he didn't mean to rescue me… he didn't have to. "I have only half the map. Yes. I will. You too be careful." His volume dropped to normal but still rich with worry.

She responded like a mother, "Can't the red mark be taken off? In the other side, they use collars. Bastards. One plan at a time, Son. I'd best be going now." I stifled a laugh- _how can she call him that?_

He laughed mirthlessly. "Okay okay, mdm. I will calm down. Try to leave with us too, Flo. Thank you." When he shut the door, I intended to go back to sleep. "Hey you heard us? My voice wasn't soft."

Rolling over, I asked, "Who is the other person, elf? I thought I'm the rescuee." Ilkar was standing with his back to me, and acted as if he had not heard me. So I washed up and came to the breakfast table. My friend absently sat down but did not touch his food. He seemed to be looking at something beyond me. "If they return earlier, I will have to smuggle you out first, then find a way to get your things. And I am not sure if it's safe to tell you this. I need to rescue another person. That was my original mission."

I nodded. "Yea, go on."

He frowned. "You don't mind?"

"Nope, why would I? I'm ready to help."

"I see. This person is a- fighter, he can be a strong ally. He is highly skilled. Trouble is I don't know who he is, it was my vow to someone who died. The trail went cold. I shouldn't take on so much." His golden eyes were rimmed with worry.

"Don't give up. It's possible. Well, I wouldn't expect less of a Julatsan mage."

"What an insult. You're right."

He smiled and said we ought to get ready to find the artifact room.

Before I went with him, I changed into an apprentice robe and glamored myself to look like an ordinary person. I enjoyed his astonishment.

Ilkar would sense where the magic was. Many identical rooms later, and stairs, the mage closed his eyes. One hand spread, the elf seemed to fumble on an invisible surface. Sweat slicked his face. I prepared to support him. An ordinary door set inside the wall to the side.

"They are here. Be alert. Stand back." Ilkar sounded distant. He took a deep breath and murmured a string of words rapidly. I kept an eye on the path behind us. What about the key? Instead of exerting himself, we could use that. The lock vibrated and then turned in both directions. He seemed to have substituted a key inside.

Fortunate, nobody came.

"Come, we're in," He gasped, sagging against the wall. The huge room made it difficult to start.

I hesitated. "Can you manage?" His face had gone a ghostly pallor right to his lips.

He sighed, eyes closed and both hands to his temples. "Quickly, before they come. You will need to hit them, I'm flat."

I nodded.

Searching all the boxes, chests, trunks and things, I couldn't find any sort of pendants. Ah there were other boxes on the mantelpieces too, little ones. "Next time let me. Hadn't tried the key." I said while climbing up to get at the top ones. No luck..

I hoped I could find it. The locket did glow sometimes. I fixated its white ivory color in my mind and focused. Something hit and bounced.

"Come to me!" I said. To my shock a purple box shot into my arms. I undid its clasp.

There it lay, in the shape of a heart and pulsed. I took it out and slipped into my pocket. "Great, one task done," he remarked, now standing. His skin had returned to normal again.

"Thank you. I'll repay you," I said emotionally. The elf chuckled. We left the place smoothly and I insisted I would do my own magic, by making it look untouched.

I waved my hands. Return to state.

He was impressed! Haha. "No the key can't fit. It's for the main doors. A bit too late."

* * *

><p>We laid low after breaking in there. Flo had found some servants willing to help, but only she came to give messages.<p>

"How soon would the people be back?" I asked when he came back from the archives and interrogation. I needed to stay undetected and indoors. Ilkar still went on those duties to fulfil their bargain. His moods were unpredictable. It was easier to pretend I didn't care.

He would teach me everything simple he knew and I had to learn fast. I worked on the invisibility spell. Since he could not exert too much, I relied on verbal instructions. Ilkar was an excellent teacher. Sometimes he forgot about the gravity of our life, proving a patient and steadfast friend. My respect and concern grew, unable to be suppressed.

Levitation, bright light stunspell, a repertoire of defences, how to use a dagger. I couldn't manage a sword yet. I could toss knives and daggers competently from my circus days.

One night I managed to find a set of gleaming daggers from a weapons room. He noticed with surprise as I plucked them off the wall to try again. I showed him my juggling prowess. Ilkar smiled, so rare a gesture.

Since I had plenty of manaforce, to cast, I wanted to try soothing pain. "Let me heal you. Please." Ilkar's mark hurt a lot one day and he didn't complain but he was less talkative. We were discussing about healing spells. Those were the most important fundamentals in a person casting. I created a green glow tinged with blue.

"Oh. This is more for flesh wounds. I tried it before." His voice was really soft, a sign of his wish to decline and felt shy.

I concentrated,my head feeling light. His hand was slightly swollen. The mark faded, my eyes were still open. It did seem fine, until he gasped, because the cursemark came back.

"Sorry!" I had let go- a force from the mark seemed to repel me. "Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "It won't work. Warmheal is for fleshwounds. A little less pain now. Thanks." He flexed the hand.

I vowed to practice more. "The improvement is there, you have more focus."

"Cool. So what other basic stuff is there? I want to learn… more. Do you know any- skills from (I paused) er…. Dordover?"

"Actually a lot of Casting and mana methods are similar. They do have extensive depth into the ones I know. I forgot them though. I have a friend who's from there too."

"Okay. But what about the other one?"

I watched if he'd get mad. Nowadays I hinted about X, on the dark magic stuff. It sounded so intriguing. Elf ignored that and changed the subject. He remained pleasant. Unable to get a comment on that subject, I left it.

* * *

><p>If Ilkar was affected by the Curse, I would have to go on alone to complete the mission. I prayed not. If he had little inkling who it should be, I would be lost too. Maybe we could ask the man on the bridge. Ilkar's optimism faded.<p>

"Okay. But I won't let anything happen to you." He would use a blunted tip sword to propel me forward. I watched him sheath the blade.

The elf didn't look at me. "I'm not that important now. I came fully understanding what will happen. I have no regrets." I thought his voice wavered slightly. Did he really mean it? If only I could reassure him!

Then there was no time for pondering that. We walked across the same bridge. The guards there nodded seeing that swordtip was at my back and I was tied. Goosebumps shivered when the door to the other side loomed. Then loudly a man demanded, "Hey you two. Sire, she has to cross there why?"

I turned. It had been so fast, that Ilkar had delivered a punch to him. Wow I gaped. The mage shook his hand. "What if they come?"

"Felt like doing that. He does appear sleeping." One boot nudged the man and the guy opened his mouth. Now he took my arm and we upped the pace. Would his arm hurt?

Nothing happened, Ilkar didn't collapse nor suffer pain. He produced the special key and tried in the door. It opened!

We ascended the steps. "Yes we did it!" I whispered hugging him. The elf's golden-hazel eyes shone. But knowing that my ally may not be able to attain the same freedom as I could, dampened my spirits a little. Many warriors marched up and down here, compared to our side. The positive side of this was they minded their own business. Waiting till we were out of earshot, "So do we return to your…place when we find him?" I asked.

The Julatsan considered. "It will work better if we find a temporary place here. I don't like crossing the bridge too often. Leave that part to you."

"I won't fail." We split up, agreeing to meet back at a crooked statue on a particular level with dirty blue curtains. The others had red curtains. We would speak via the Rings. If I found the target person, I should question him on his identity and this side of the castle. I worried it might be wrong, because Ilkar's friend had died before giving much detail. We just knew he owned double swords.

I asked my pendant, _can you help my friend? I don't want him to be left behind,he has done so much for me._

* * *

><p>No answer yet. Checking all the rooms and listening, observing, I noticed one common point, everyone had metallic collars meanwhile I would also need to seek out a room not in use by other people, and also by ghosts. I thought of that possibility, having stayed in the interrogation rooms cold presences could be felt. Picking a lock, I decided to survey a spacious study room.<p>

Touching the Ring, I focused. **Ilkar found anyone yet?**

**No luck. Some people may have seen him. I c ame downstairs, which floor are you on? **

**Maybe he went outside… I see. Um, about halfway up, forgot the level.**Standing on the steps I looked out at the opening. **Very high up, people are small.**

Ilkar chuckled, I could picture him. ** I can't see where I am. Dark... Next floor is noisy like many monsters. Be ****careful. **I waited. Maybe Ilkar was preoccupied.

The next best course of action would be to speak to the dark man we had seen earlier. While I was hiding behind a pillar, wondering if I could steal something useful, I spotted the man! He was the only one with white hair, like an old person? "Wait!" I called. He turned to look at me, black skin and sharp features, muscular, wearing swords on his belt.

"I- I am lost." I said at last. Ah he is not old.

He had strange eyes as well, I think the right term should be purple, or lavender. At that time I thought it was special blue. "You… are new here?" he asked in a deep voice, accent different from Ilkar's, who was educated.

"No I have not come before." I followed him to a well furnished room, luxurious curtains, food in many dishes, wines, silver cutlery. I sent to my friend that I had found the person.

Now he replied, **Good,good found him! Ask if he knew Catalan, does he have two magical swords? He is the only one who carries two. If anyone looks dangerous, Don't confront them directly.**

**Yes**. Then while my friend came up with verifying questions, I asked the warrior. He said yes and the descriptions fitted. He had astute observation in his features, quite elfin. No one would overhear us, he said and he introduced himself as Drizzt do'urden. Honestly, Drizzt said he was a drow. I supposed it was his color? I withheld this from my friend first. "It is safe here? I cannot be found out." I looked behind every nook and cranny. Feeling stimulated, I was upgrading to another level of stealth! I noted the places I could hide, the boxes and the bed.

"Nobody notices. As long as we don't draw attention, they care only for wealth and freetime. Do you feel hungry?" Drizzt asked me to eat my fill.

While eating, I related our side of things and the plans.

Then the Julatsan grumbled**-what's taking so long? I'm here already. **He was yelling through the link.

**Sorry explaining to Drizzt. You can come up, the ring connects us**.

I winced at his temper. If people were always mad, I was accustomed to that but not Ilkar whose moods became tumultuous.

**No! I don't want to draw attention. Fine, then get him to come later. Ilkar sounded exasperated. **

I felt bad. Drizzt listened. "I saw you getting hurt on the bridge. That night. There is my friend a mage. He can help us. Catalan asked him to get someone out, I have a strong sense, person is you. I hope I'm not wrong."

He clasped my hand. "Yes. I have seen the mage. From the questions I dare say I am the right person."

I said my name. "He wants me to go meet him now. Come later…." I told him the place and then snuck out.

People were engrossed in their own business. The moment I saw Ilkar, he didn't look angry, I had mistaken that. He was pacing and when I closed the distance his hazel eyes were full of emotion. His grip on my shoulders was hard and then I was embraced. My breath left me.

"I thought you were held!" he hissed in exasperation.

"No I'm fine." I wanted to add that I was touched he cared but my throat closed up. The shadows moved, and Drizzt appeared. I said hi. Ilkar moved in front of me protectively. His tone was brisk. "You are the assassin Catalan told me about. Can we trust you?"

I turned to be on the lookout for any loiterers.

"Yes. I saw you once on the bridge! I wanted to talk to you but this prevented me. It restricts me." The drow said, coughing a little.

Ilkar weighed this and he stepped a bit closer. "I'm Ilkar, a mage. Perhaps I can try to help, but not now. I am out of mana… is there any control to this?" Then he tapped me. Time to go to the temporary room. I led the way and inside, we got started more on the introduction. "I didn't expect you to look…."

Drizzt nodded seeming sad. "Yes. I am a dark elf. But I don't behave like my kin."

Ilkar was quiet. We were sitting facing the dark elf. He replied, "I don't mean to insult you. I just felt startled."

"Yes. Felicia what do you think?" Drizzt watched me in a resigned manner. My locket warmed. I glanced at Ilkar and nodded.

"He is not a bad person. We just have to help each other and get that collar off right?" I commented. Ilkar sat back.

"Wait what about Guen? I have to get her back. My panther."

The mage scowled. I almost burst out laughing, his downturned slant of brows and sulk right about killed me. "Don't tell me- another pet? Argh." He stood up pacing. I asked him to calm down.

In equal dignity, the dark elf said, "No she's _not_ a pet! Guen is my companion and her figurine is rightfully mine. They took her but I know not where. She is from the Astral Plain."

Ilkar's grumbling was murmured, but I could hear some of it. "Why can't people be simple? No attachments to anything, anybody or pets…." I said that it was typical when he got worried. The drow almost wanted to hold him.

After he gently leaned his forehead against a cupboard, he asked, "Fine. How do you suggest looking for it?"

"I know where they always come and go with stolen loot. It should be the attic, trouble is, I don't have the key. Another pet? You mean…."

"Yes mine too, Serif my dog. He's locked up somewhere," I said. "I can easily obtain more keys. Love to practice my theft."

Ilkar retorted, "Time is tight! What if we can't find them? You both need to go. The mercenaries are returning, can't have them catch you again!"

I analyzed, "Don't fret, Ilkar, now there're three of us. I'm sure we will find Guen and my pet. Drizzt is a skilled assassin eh? Everything will work out."

He did not look convinced, sat down to take deep breaths. "Drizzt, he has a mark, a dangerous tattoo making casting painful. So you see, life is hard for him."

The drow said he understood and wished to aid us. We shook hands. Ilkar's stare was uncompromising and fierce. "If you betray us, drow I will not hesitate to do what I must. I can't afford any slip ups. I respected my friend. It was his deathwish… " It chilled me that the kind elf had a harshness in his tone.

"I won't do that."

* * *

><p>Ilkar didn't trust the dark elf. Why and how did he get himself in this mission? A fine mess. He could have his share of women, luxuries, gold. He should have ignored the plights of all the sad faces, abandoned his conscience and simply focus on himself! Everyday the elf asked himself this. Well, their race had too much honour.<p>

Felicia seemed all right with the drow. They were talking now, but he did not have to hear what was being said. Drizzt had a pet too, he may insist it was not just a pet but, _I'll just simplify it all,this is too much for animals collar to get freed. I should purchase one too,a cat or an otter? _Ilkar smirked.

The tattoo was intensified of late, though he endured it. A bad sign, because when the villains exerted control and tortured prisoners of territories taken over, it meant all those cursed would feel utmost agony. So, his mood would not be the most uplifting. Ilkar wished he could sleep and not wake up.

"Is everything okay? Have something to drink," the girl coaxed, looking anxious. She could be a mixed blood, not entirely human. Those bright leaf eyes reminded him of his lover.

Drizzt learnt about the curse on the mage's arm. He hailed from Julatsa, a very prominent magical region. The drow had heard of this College of magic from Silverymoon's Lady. No surface elf would trust a drow. They had a reputation of cunning. The only problem of freedom was his collar that made it ache. He could sympathize with Ilkar's pain.

"How does Serif look like? Your Familiar? I have an affinity with animals."

She described him as a small dog with patches. "He seems to be in a dark enclosed place. I can't picture where he is. I need to find him soon, though I feel no pain. Really how do you have affinity?" Felicia beamed.

"I am a ranger. I see. He could be in the attic, I saw some people struggling with an enchanted prison a few days ago."

"Thank you! Ilkar are you alright?" she whispered into his ear. The Julatsan was weary despite his initial temper. In fact, the drow had never seen such bone whiteness to a surface cousin. They had more tanned, golden skin. Lady Alustriel his wizard friend gave off a moon aura so she was different. "I am sorry to trouble you," the ranger said.

"No, I am in a bad mood. How fast are your reflexes, Drizzt? As in, when enemy uses the collar, will you be able to kill him?"

He considered this. "I have tried. The killing is what I do all the time, to the blackhearted swine, so I am able to. The shocking pain prevents me from going near a person who has the control. I often faint before I get close."

Ilkar nodded. "What kind of pain?" He was pressing his right arm and stood up from the chair.

"Stinging a type of current. And I cannot breathe."

"Felicia, when we find out how it all works, reckon you can destroy the switches. While we distract?" Maybe it was some central machine. The mercenary had not seen much of technology but he was guessing.

"Yes I can."

"Good," Ilkar's energy returned in a trickle. He almost had it under control, when the throbs worsened and he could hardly breathe. "Oh shit…" The room looked so dark suddenly and Felicia brushed against him. He vaguely heard them cry out his name. The Julatsan crumpled. Drizzt caught him before he hit his head on the floor, backwards.

"Ilkar! Oh god, what happened?" she panicked.

The drow frowned. His skin was burning up. "We have to get him to lie down. His pulse is quite unstable." Felicia began to cry silently and unrolling his sleeve, the marking was pulsing and had reddened. She followed him carrying Ilkar to the bed.

Drizzt said he was sorry and opened his shirt. Then he took his other hand and felt for the pulse. Ilkar shivered. There were no other injuries on other parts of his chest and neck. The child murmured something and a green-blue light emitted from her hands. The patient's breathing was quick and erratic. Drizzt used the blanket to cover him and touched his forehead.

Should he risk calling a mage to heal him? "No it's no use. No healing can help. What can we do?" Felicia gasped.

"I think I can make a herbal remedy. There is a garden, I've been there often. I shall go now. Get some water to cool him down." Felicia nodded and ran to find a bucket of water.

The ranger hurried to the first landing gardens. In a few minutes, his experience made sure he found the herbs necessary for relieving pain and fever. Drizzt's pity stirred.

_Mine is not as serious. I have moments of rest in between the controls. _

Ilkar heard them calling, but the place looked really dark. A Warmheal pulsed on his hand. He pulled away weakly. "Stop… open the curtains. So dark." His head ached so much, and he felt numbed to any pain, only the Curse consumed him.

"Shhh don't move. Drizzt went to get herbs." Cold cloth applied to his brow. He reached out, contacting with a soft fabric. His unhurt hand was grasped. "I'm helping, Ilks. Sleep." Fatigued, the stricken mage let himself go.

Upon waking, the elf was glad he could move his toes and limbs though they felt detached from him. With an inner Probing, Ilkar ascertained his condition had temporarily stabilized. Still, his foggy mind failed to recall why he was bedridden. He heard speaking nearby and raised his trembling hand. Too hard to get up. Frustrated that his normal voice was barely above a whisper. Summoning some strength, Ilkar managed to lift his head off the pillows and saw two familiar figures. The dog nudged his chest. He could not see anything beyond blurry figures and shapes. "It's best you remain lying down, Ilkar. How is it?" This person pressed him down and got a cloth to wet his brow. Slowly the hazy memory returned in fragments. He whispered.

A feminine voice piped, "It's me. We were talking, then you went white and luckily Drizzt was here. You fainted. Didn't have a fever before. He opened your shirt, and took off the boots. Or you didn't breathe well?" From the wobbly tone, he could tell she must have cried or wanted to. His vision was far from perfect. Drizzt- oh yes we were there… before I… Smiling, Ilkar moved to console his ward. Patting her leg got her to calm down.

"You did well. Thanks. This… pain gets worse. Whenever they capture someone like me. The other time I hurt this bad, when Dimitri… ." Ilkar decided to keep his eyes closed so the nausea would not worsen. She struggled to be brave and listened to him. Drizzt had been silent, until she asked again if he was fine.

"Frankly arm is painful, but lying down is a good idea." Turning to the side, the mage retched and coughed. That took time to subside. He was bathed in sweat and gasping. She shouted his name. "Let me do this. Come, I've made this try and swallow it." The drow propped him up and steadied his hands on a mug of warm brew. Ilkar managed to keep it down and watching Serif sitting on the blanket, almost helped him forget the effects of being ill. It worked its healing magic and he had the energy to stay awake just for now. His parched throat was smoothened and his arm stopped throbbing.

Fel glared and gestured. "Stay in bed. Don't scare the crap out of me again, Ilkar! You stupid idiot!" He would have laughed if he had the stamina. She was feisty.

"We can find a man for you to kill. The quicker the better, then you will get well. Drizzt has the skill." Seeing him sink down into the pillows in defeat, she stopped and frowned.

His heart was sorrowful. "Promise me something… I may not survive…" He squeezed her hand.


	6. Difficult decisions

**Quagmire Chapter 6 Difficult decisions**

My friend had come down with a sudden high fever. How did that happen, usually he was exhausted, he would rest and the tattoo wouldn't give trouble. How grave it appeared to be! I stopped crying, wouldn't help.

The most difficult promise he wanted to make me swear to! I ought to believe he was going to perish. My mind flashed back to the moment he had returned from the Restricted access and resigned himself never to escape. Now he kept repeating the mantra, "Don't bother about me… promise me not to wait. Do you hear me Felicia? Without the dog, Drizzt too. He will take care of you. Do not care what happens…" he said feverishly.

I covered my ears shaking my head. After sometime, Ilkar fell silent. He had opened his eyes, peering in an unfocused manner. "I won't do it. I can't promise that. You'll come with us. Because those fuckers won't spare you, once they find out." His good hand clasped mine in a sweaty grip. I remained silent.

"Promise me," he whispered. The fever must be affecting his thinking. I made the rag wet again. It was difficult to find a basin of water, as the kitchens were a long distance away. When I told them in a panicked state about needing to aid a sick man, the maids were kind enough to help bring in ice as well. I got some ice onto the rag and wrapping them, placed onto Ilkar's forehead. He finally drifted off, his grip relaxing.

Soon, the dark ranger elf returned with some herbs. I could smell how weird the scent was. He motioned for me to hold the cup and propped the fair elf up. "Drink this, my friend. Slowly now," Drizzt had a good bedside manner- patient and not raising his volume. Then again, he had just met us. I supposed drow were like that. Ilkar swallowed the brew, coughing a little.

Drizzt asked me if this had happened before.

I shook my head. "He just felt a lot of pain and once he slept, would improve. I didn't know he'd become worse like that." Ilkar's pallor had become less ghostly now, and his breathing was less choppy. "I don't want to leave him… he's making me swear not to care. We can't abandon him. We just can't," I said angrily.

Now he was safe, the drow and I were alone. Drizzt answered, "We won't. Perhaps my appearance has instilled more worries. I feel bad for this." His pale brows were sad.

"No no." Then the ranger recalled where he had seen the enchanted prison. I cheered up, wanting to go immediately. As we prepared, Ilkar stirred and wanted to talk to him right away. I did not want to look or know, so I waited at the doorway. Serif, we're coming! You'll be free! Glancing at the two elves, Drizzt seemed to reassure him while Ilkar spoke. Why couldn't he fight off the influence of the people? The Mark could be removed, he should be more confident of his abilities! It could not be that his life would be endangered in doing the Ritual. Surely we could overcome the problems!

I went over the dangers we'd braved. Ilkar shook his head then lay down. Drizzt covered him with the blankets.

"Sorry. We shall go now. This way," the drow said coming to join me and pointing to the darkened stairway at the end of the corridors. I would learn why a dark elf's senses would be helpful in our quest. I told him I feared not for myself but that the cursemark would worsen.

"I don't accept this!" I hissed.

"We will find a way to help. I can kill the target victims."

* * *

><p>Drizzt went first to the narrow passageway. This place was more narrow than the other floors. He said it was all right to come. In the shadows, there were many adjacent rooms. If not for his pale hair I wouldn't be able to see where the door was. "The lock?"<p>

I jiggled using the lockpick until the consoling click meant we were in. I stepped right in, and he stopped me. "Wait. I see some alarm triggers. Don't move." The centre of the small chamber laid all kinds of figurines.

"Um ok. Do you see your Guen?" I asked, squinting. He carefully stepped over some invisible wire lines. Wow so agile.

He could still concentrate while talking to me. "No. Is that Serif, a dog barking?" As he pointed moving his fingers, some light traced the spot in the far corner. I strained to hear. Yes yes there was. My animal and I were connected now, and he was right inside this square box of prison.

"Crap! I don't know how to undo this thing," I cursed.

Drizzt said he would try. He levitated and gingerly tapped the top of the prison with nimble fingers. My thrill spiked. He whispered something and the whole thing faded. Gracefully, Drizzt landed with a roll. "Can I move now?" He watched curiously. I called Serif to me. The little dog changed into a bird and came right to me. I cradled him and kissed his little face.

"Yes it is safe to move. Cross over the purple lines. I marked them," he instructed.

Then we had come out. I was so grateful to have my friend back but remembered Guen. "Thank you. I'll help with Guen. Where could she be? Those were statues too."

"Oh. I suspect she may be held to do their missions, or the office."

"Can't you call her to come?" Drizzt sighed. "No, I need to have her statue before I can call her."

He smiled when Serif chattered.

* * *

><p>My bird left me as soon as we opened the door to our chamber. He went right for Ilkar and I froze, telling him don't peck him. And that he was sick and weak. The elf heard his chirping and stirred, cupping him in his hand. "What? You got a bird now?"<p>

I smiled. He was well enough to sit up though I motioned for him to relax. "Haha this is my familiar, Serif. Show him." Immediately, he morphed back to the mutt and wagged his tail, panting.

For the longest time, complete silence. I waited for his explosion of hating monsters and demon dog. But Serif looked at Ilkar beseechingly, chocolate love eyes. The elf tickled him like he did this all the time. I remarked cheerfully, "See he likes you."

"Yes not as demonic as I pictured."

I patted his leg. The mage beamed. Drizzt looked out the windows. Ilkar still remembered his problem , "Found the other one yet?" They spoke in elvish for awhile. Wonder if that meant the two different races would become pals. I hoped so, then we could be a foursome! Yeay! I chewed on a fruitcake.

I didn't face the mage, still annoyed he wanted me to promise nonsense, he said, "I am sorry to have upset you. I've been thinking about it."

"Hm don't. Sleep and get well."

"I know that, Felicia. Come and sit nearer." I hesitantly prepared myself for the worst and gazed at Ilkar. He smiled. "I've seen Denser's cat, it was all black and skinny. Has he turned before into his true form?"

Except for the general spiking of his dark hair, he seemed back to normal.

My dog was simply lazing on Ilkar's lap, licking him from time to time. If I was not wrong, his presence had calmed and soothed him. "I don't know. He changed into a tiger once. You're all right with Serif. Hehe won't it be nice to have one too?"

The elf lugged him to me and instructed, "Stay there. Don't lick me. Maybe. I like cats. It is quite unnerving he changed so quickly."

I chuckled. The bitterness had left us. Drizzt turned to us, though he seemed worried, he was neutral. Serif flowed off the bed and wagged his tail at the hero. They connected.

Ilkar winced when he tried to stand almost falling over. We supported him.

"Don't rush to walk. It is almost dawn, and I shall go to my room. Felicia can you remember where my room is?" the drow said.

"Yup the corner one on the other higher level." We ascertained that before he left.

I felt awkward again and busied myself patting my pillows. Ilkar made conversation. "Are you hungry? I am."

Then Serif was huffing in a strange way. I turned. He was standing on his hindlegs and facing the elf. He sighed. "I don't know what you mean." It was so funny seeing Ilkar respectfully speaking to an animal. Serif rested against his legs.

There was some soup Drizzt and I had shared, and some more fruitcake. "These ok? Don't move I'll bring them over." Didn't he know how weak he would be feeling?

"Thank you yes. He wants to stop me?" Ilkar glanced at the dog who now calmed down. I scowled.

"Yes I believe so. You've just had a fever." As he chewed and swallowed the food, I took a seat. This was strange. Serif used to be just intent on me, now he was so focused on the Julatsan. I called to him inside to ask why. The dog glanced at me, smiled and went back to 'guarding' Hoped Ilkar didn't notice that.

Of course he did. The mage put down the utensils and voiced, "Is there a way to call him off? I feel strange."

"Sorry. Here boy. (beckoning, I got the dog to come) He has always been free to move.. I don't know why. I have to train him to see who is bad isn't it?" I added, also how on earth would I accomplish that? Without someone expert in bond with this sort of magic. Ilkar was quiet for sometime. Perhaps he felt tired now. I carried Serif to the other side of the room, and he lay stomach up wanting a scratch. I soon forgot everything and found some inner joy of simply being with my companion.

I glanced at the mage who was lying down. He faced us and smiled. "Why do you have to move so far away?"

"Hm thought not to trouble you. I'm fine. Sleep, having a fever still?" I took out a ball to let Serif engage in it. He batted the ball around.

"No I can't sleep. Can I- play too?" I raised my brow. Then I agreed why not. For a while we took turns to roll or toss the ball for him to play fetch. Once I touched his hand, he still felt warm but not overtly warm.

"Oh, you can talk to Drizzt about animal bonds. He should know more… I don't want him to drool on my clothes." Ilkar wrinkled his nose.

I chuckled. Serif carried the ball back but shook his head in a human way. That probably meant he did not want to play anymore. I patted him.

"Felicia, I have not- been with many young people before."

"Huh really? All old people?" I gaped.

He smiled. "Yes, I am an elf, so I am actually wizened when compared to human age. The lot of them, in their forties to fifties. How I miss their banter, sarcasm, and courage especially Hirad." I listened to his passionate voice. My mind was trying to grapple that Ilkar was probably very very old! Did he have old people pains, worries? So he would be longwinded, as he had mentioned.

"What, you're in shock?" he asked amused.

"No. I'm glad you've friends like those. So lucky. And now we're your friends. Don't be sad." I didn't want to admit my shock.

"I'm not. It's my plan to look them up though now they'd all be scattered. You and Drizzt should come."

I grinned. "Ok. Here I think, you'd abandon us."

The elf said, "Never. I wouldn't. I don't believe you are not shocked." With emphasis on don't.

"Hey hey I can be tactful, don't want to imagine you with a walking stick." Ilkar poked me in the side and I laughed.

"No way, people are going to carry me. I deserve a Really long rest." Then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Because we were awake through the night, by the time Serif was barking in my ear, I noticed the heat of our room. It was already close to the evening. "What?"<p>

He looked to the mage, who had sat up with a hand pressed to his head.

I quickly came to him. The elf flushed. "Um, I need to relieve myself. The place swims. crap." Somehow we managed and he did not pass out thank goodness. Afterwards, Drizzt let himself in.

"Hey you should have been here to carry him," I said a little sulkily. The ranger shrugged.

Ilkar protested. "I'm not that infirm!"

"Er what is that word?"

His slanted eyes were for effect. Ilkar looked like a shifty eyed bad guy. "Not bedridden and helpless. It's just for now. Drizzt, nice of you to drop by. I don't want to sleep anymore."

Drizzt bowed a little. "Of course, it is pleasant to have company instead of being alone. Shall I make more of the herbs? You have to eat more."

"I have eaten. Anything to improve. Ah yes, did a woman deliver a message? She is a friend too." He described Flo. The dark elf shook his head. "She must be worried. Felicia, have you seen her?"

I scratched my head. "I don't think so. Why, we need to talk to her again?" Indeed, to find out if the chiefs would return that quickly. Ilkar started writing on a paper and then rolled it up. Guess who had to go deliver the message? Me! "Aww but it's dangerous."

"I'm confident of your prowess, lady. Just use a glamour. Please. Drizzt what magic do you know? Other than levitation?" he asked with keen interest. He said something about marking things with some flame.

I sighed and concentrated on making myself look like an apprentice. A few images came to mind. For disguise, normally I wore the clothing and simply changed my features to look less like me. When I opened my eyes both of them were impressed, from the light in their eyes. "K I'm going now."

They were speaking quietly when I returned. Flo had been in this building, so fortunately I didn't need to go all the way back. She'd been so anxious that she grabbed me immediately. I got crushed.

We had a meeting behind a little room safe from prying ears.

"Hey guys." Ilkar exclaimed and beamed as the dark elf whispered something.

Serif had been looking like he could get what they meant. He bounded to me and promptly morphed into a ferret.

"I'm still worried at such rapid changing," the mage said, hand to his chest. "What did she say?"

I told him, complete with her cussing that he didn't take care of himself. "… there have been change of plans. Should we tell her about this place? She wants to see you," I smiled suggestively.

"Flo is just a contact. A good friend. All right, maybe tomorrow."

The drow did not look disturbed by my animal. I guess this kind of thing was everyday occurrence. "I'm glad you're bonding well boys, I mean Elves."

The unique purple eyes of the dark elf twinkled. "Me too. Ilkar has good humor and is smart." At this compliment, the mage chuckled in shyness.

"But I'm poor in health. Are you still awake at dawn? How's your waking hour like?" Drizzt said he was normally awake till the sun's rays were really hot. Like his heritage the drow did not need to sleep when we did, neither did he require a lot of deep sleep.

We agreed on sleeping more, conserving energy during the day and having more meetings, or plans at night to coincide.

"Will that be all right? You might feel tired."

"No prob, I think it's safer to take action when it is dark," I replied. Ilkar did not mind either. Serif spun in circles around our feet and yipped happily.

"I'm one of the best elf mages, was going to be one of the Clan's mages before I left on business. Wish I could return there." His tone did not sound proud though. He sobered. I consoled him that he would get to go back.

I invited, "Drizzt you'll be coming too right? Sounds like an exciting place, Julatsa."

Our hearts were lighter.

"I would like to. Will they accept me? I'm not a surface dweller." Always practical, we would view him as Solemn Drizzt as we understood him more.

Ilkar paused. "I will talk to them. You are my ally. Don't worry." Now he yawned and lay back on the pillows. I took his pulse. He assured me he just wanted to sleep more. "Don't run off too far. Enjoy."

The drow did not talk a lot. He did mention he liked me and was surprised I didn't scream. "Er hehe I don't scream a lot. That's so silly." I sat on my bed.

"But don't I look- odd?"

I frowned and took him in. "Other than being elvish blood, not really. I've seen more dangerous people and you have a good nature. I know this. Hm Ilkar didn't believe you at first, I'm sorry. But I'm glad he's trusting."

* * *

><p>Next day. Serif alerted me with his wet nose and ticklish fur. Sigh he always wanted to have some attention. I turned over hearing voices. Huh? Drizzt and Ilkar were at the big table, reading some kind of map or paper. I saw a note. Words words, only recognized one: Quiet p. Ah. Serif was going to dash over,I had to hold him tightly.<p>

The way they spoke was not in common but rather in some singsong dialects. Glad the mage had recovered. It felt strange and sad to see him helpless and shaky.

"Morning, Felicia," Drizzt acknowledged smiling. He drank the last of his drink.

Ilkar was seated with his back to me. He murmured something.

"Hello. Are you done? I didn't get the note, except quiet." I said, walking over.

The Julatsan answered, "Umhm. We're reading it together, the layout of the castle. Some of the codes are not what I understand. Come and eat." His hand was warm and felt consoling on my shoulder.

I chewed on a hunk of meat. "Some more in drow over there, Drizzt. What do you make of it?" he asked, pointing to the left side. He read and deciphered. "For the collars, I am sure where the controls are. The devices are very small have many buttons and each officer has one. I have yet to find out if every device will hurt me. It is well guarded, at night they tend to slip up."

We listened. Ilkar said, "Fine. Usually my friend would make the plan. We'll just-improvise."

I put in, "What is that mean? I can't read."

"Sorry. I mean we have to work together, being flexible at the moment. I will explain this in English. What we've said so far, you can understand?"

Ilkar did not rub in how stupid or dumb I am, usually the people in my old towns would joke. I didn't have much education, though I didn't care for it. My strength is in external tricks. I nodded. "Good. Let's start simple. I wrote: we need to focus on the task, need quiet please." I repeated after him and took note of the spelling.

"You have good writing, Ilks." He smiled and told me not to flatter him anymore. Since there was time and he needed to take it easy, he took out some paper and writing materials. I copied the words, and mine looked big and untidy.

Ilkar wondered why Serif focused on him a lot. "What is it? See, he won't stop staring at me. I don't get why he is like that, Denser's one did not care about us at all. Move back."

The mage snapped his fingers.

The cat meowed and trotted over to my side.

I would need to be firm as his master. Of course Ilkar labeled as 'it' and we both protested. "Yes yes this boy. I think he follows your conscience and emotions too. Remember when I tried to get up he became frantic and you were affected too?"

I nodded. Now I was calm, Serif simply relaxed beside us.


	7. Breaking control

**Chapter 7: Breaking the controls**

Hammerfall- Renegade

* * *

><p>Drizzt's relationship with Guen was not a master and Familiar. Ilkar wanted him to elaborate on this, the fancy meaning for 'tell me more' haha. He frowned. "So, only when the statue is in your hand can you call her. Am I right? But Serif is like a pet, a companion. But, Guen is also your companion."<p>

I chuckled. "Yep, they are like people, equal in status to us."

The drow's white hair shifted as he strolled to us from where he had been standing to look outside. "I worry that she is being used against her wishes. Anyone can summon her. When I was running away, as a young drow, I took her from an abusive wizard. He made her do cruel things. You are right."

Ilkar tried to grasp this. "Different- species pets?" Serif snorted at him. "In all due respect, I'm not a mage specializing on animals. Forgive me. Also, my head is clouded by the fever."

"I forgive. Feeling well today?" the drow asked, indicating the water jug. Ilkar sipped from his cup. "Please finish the herbs I made, best to take three times."

The elf scowled. But he conceded to do that. I laughed. "I will. It tastes very funny. I think I can cast more than I have without the pain. Woman not funny." He sighed and looked vexed.

"Sorry. But you're cute, when upset."

He tried to cast and smiled. "I can persuade with my natural talents. That should be fine, I can fight competently with a sword. Drizzt I know you can. The blades are enchanted? Can I see?" Drizzt showed the curved blades. They were called scimitars. The hilts glowed. Ilkar only looked, and when I touched I felt burning.

"That is Icingdeath, it will put out fire." That's why I shouldn't touch glowing artefacts. Ilkar checked if I had wounds. He gave me a knowing look 'see be careful'.

Then the mage called me Keelia. That got my attention. Huh? They went to the other end of the room and dragged out a chest of things. Weapons! "Which can you use? If casting is not helping, we have to use melee," Ilkar said.

I hefted the new gleaming knives. Then tried one against the wall behind.

"Excellent!" The pale elf winced. "Could you give some fair warning first?"

Oh dear! The blade almost nicked his ear.

I didn't fight well with a sword, couldn't move it. Drizzt chose a smaller one for me, called a saber. He would teach me the ways of the dark elf sword dances, very tiring and agile footwork, jumping rolling and stuff. Ilkar would not openly admit he was impressed.

Several times I blundered, leaving myself open. Drizzt was strict and unrelenting, but he always offered me a hand when I lay on the floor. Ilkar watched a little, reading mostly, and prodding Serif not to block him.

When practice was over, the fair elf would show me mana control. All in the head. The physical exercises helped me think deeply and focus easier on what I was taught. For my pet I had only trial and error, of course worrying the elves a lot. "If I am not distracted, I can remind you how to 'see' the lore and spells. Now let's try the Sleep inducing again. But not at me."

He beamed and we went in search of people to strike. By now our footsteps were notably silent. Buffoons were walking about at the corridor. I opened my eyes, having the spell glowing in my grasp. Like with the librarian it should be direct to take effect. Now it fell out and scattered across the air. The buffoons slipped to the floor snoring. Ilkar laughed.

"That's good. A huge range of casting. Try to aim for one next time."

"Thanks. I do hope I won't aim wrongly," I said. He threatened to punch me if I happened to. "So I must keep trying eh? Won't I be tired?"

"I know. Conserving is important… the younger one is, the easier energy comes. I'm a consummate mage, needed hours of rituals and trials to get this level now. If your mind is fogged by any wind or storm tell me. Every mage has a Night to get through. It causes pain."

Oh, another new concept. I took it as some sort of dangerous stage when someone as young as me got Awakened too fast, making the energy flows disastrous to surroundings. Ilkar hoped this would not happen yet, a group of people like him would have to contain me. "I don't like the sound of that. To lock me up? What happens if can't stop?"

He looked away. "A - child died. The mana took over all and the weather in Balaia my country changed. We wanted to get there quickly to help, but it failed…. Not lock. Under supervision." Shit! I really didn't want to die.

Drizzt was sleeping now. Serif looked up, accusingly at my friend's suggestion. "No no boy. He's right." Ilkar said we could end now and went outside. "Where are you going?"

"To see Flo."

I caught his arm. "You know the way? Here, take Serif. He went with me and knows her scent." I offered. The cat ran to the front eagerly wagging its tail. Ilkar decided not to say no and motioned for Serif to lead.

* * *

><p>One day we didn't notice, so engrossed in learning how to kill an enemy. "Aim straight for the heart, liver or lungs. You cannot afford to miss. Or get the eye," the drow instructed, pointing to a wooden dummy. I tapped the sheathed saber on the places.<p>

"Yuck." Ilkar said. We turned, he was evidently trying to eat. These days he couldn't manage full meals, just little portions. The mage would eat more frequently when he felt better. Now he glared at us. "I didn't need to know that." He indicated the blood color of gravy on the plate.

I wiped my sweat and stepped back. Drizzt apologized.

Ilkar sighed. He looked so absolutely charming with his hazel eyes and dark hair in this light! On impulse, I ran to hug him. "So wet and stinky you." His voice held affection though. "Rest."

"That's all right. I love you!" I replied and went to take a bath. He had resumed eating like everything was normal. Didn't he know? Gruffly Ilkar urged me to take some chicken. They always left some for me. He didn't reply me back. Aww.

Afterwards Drizzt took me aside. "He got a shock that you said that. We Elves are sensitive. So he does understand… love is more intimate than that." I nodded. I glanced at my good friend keeping things in the trunk.

"I mean in kinship. I had no idea you guys treat love as such. " I pulled a face. The dark elf smiled but made no answer. Ilkar did not seem to bother, absorbed in his readings.

The key thing was: I understood they live very long compared to other humans and dwarves. Ilkar had touched on that briefly when we were reading about human mages vs elf ones. They try not to have a family or couplings.

Dinnertime. I finished the last of the wordings that I was supposed to learn and picked up my saber to keep.

"Hey does he want to eat? Need to?" The Julatsan asked, surveying the meal. "There's some pie too. Great." Serif the cat sniffed at his apple. "Felicia." Ilkar moved back in annoyance.

I clapped my hands, walking over. The cat came to join me and in a jiffy perched on my shoulder. "I think he doesn't need to eat. Yummy, pie. Wow thank you. Can I cut too?"

The elf handed me the knife and I carved one for Drizzt. These days Ilkar seemed to implement that we ought to eat together. I often forgot, so he'd keep calling me and each time he would lose patience. Tell me was that not love for us? Yet he got shy when I said so.

"Ilkar can I ask you something? But not be annoyed with me," I remarked when we were halfway through the meal. Drizzt raised a brow.

The mage said, "I cannot promise until I hear what it is." He carefully placed the fork back on the plate. Serif scampered over my knees to show affection to the ranger. I sorted out my thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong, yesterday? When I hugged you?"

Ilkar's hazel eyes changed to a dark blue. "No. I wasn't expecting any love." The tips of his ears reddened. I smiled.

"Okay. I didn't mean the romantic sort of love we saw in the historybooks. And I have a few males outside waiting for me," I myself felt weird voicing it out, what a lie. The elf sucked his upper lip.

Drizzt made the atmosphere less awkward, bringing back to base. "I feel the influence of the Collar more. If I suddenly get up and leave do not be shocked."

"Oh no, will you be all right?" I asked, glancing at him. The dark elf had known us for a mere few weeks. I did care a bit.

Ilkar frowned. "I understand. When the remote can be found, we should be able to change that. It is very painful now?" Drizzt touched the metal, closing his eyes. "I can try to cut it open." Making an incantation, the mage had a little flame jumping on his finger.

Drizzt leaned back. Whether it was fire or ice kind of mana, the metal did not move.

"It is all right. Don't exert too much, Ilkar. I'm simply worried." He said, the purple eyes filling with emotion.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days while I was training physically, Drizzt would stop, have pain over his expression and cough. Then he would leave suddenly. We were worried, until he came back later really drained from whatever he had to do. Sometimes he would go back to his room, which I had checked. Poor thing. Since Ilkar felt better, we did more searching but remotes didn't lie in the open. Drizzt could not really talk, I supposed they had blocked it by causing him pain. "Can a healing spell ease the pain?"I asked.<p>

The fair mage shook his head. Then we continued doing casting, Ilkar wanted to show me how to deflect against a shield. Physically it would look invisible but the 'wall' repelled arrows or any fire attacks. I had made mine but stopped. "What is it?"

"I don't want you hurt," I said, keeping it there.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt, my student. Yours is a low level shield, does not last long. Try to hit the enemy and then leave the rest to us. Come try it now." I channeled the energy to make it more substantial and pushed against Ilkar. He nodded. I felt myself go backwards.

He dismissed his shield and felt mine. "This is called Hardshield. Felicia, this is softshield."

I chuckled. "Ah that's the only thing I know how to. Sorry." I paid attention while he demonstrated again and explained the theory. The second time I got it almost right. Nobody would be safe under a soft cover like that. I had to do bow and arrows, which I had been training on some targets outside this place.

"Okay. Other than keeping it still, when we move, this cover has to remain over our heads. I find that pushing back crowds uses the same effect. But can't test it here. Darn."

He walked around me rubbing his chin. "Um okay. I can shoot arrows to cover your backs. I'm getting better at it." I had practiced in secret, using small catapults to aim at some unsuspecting soldiers to nick their foods. Serif was so active that we headed out to romp. Ilkar would usually sleep or be really busy during those times. Now Drizzt was outdoors a lot.

"Fine then." Today, the dark elf had not woken up from his slumber across the room. The mage and I were standing opposite each other parallel to that. While focusing on something to shape, Serif and I felt a strange tug. I opened my eyes quickly. 'There's a problem! He is not normal.'

"Watch out!" I cried to Ilkar. As if compelled, the ranger unsheathed one sword and advanced towards the mage. Ilkar cursed, a spell on his lips. Serif growled, hackles rising. Almost in an instant, he had morphed into a wolf. I didn't know what to do, how could I hurt this guy?

Drizzt stopped, one hand trying to push the sword away. He muttered, "Help- me. Strike, not want…"

Ilkar snapped, "Put up your weapon, now! Or I will strike you." Holding both hands out a cold aura began to circulate. It was a frost kind of spell. Drizzt's normally gentle expression became glazed over and he whirled the sword, stumbling forward. Serif planted himself as an obstacle, barking warningly. I began to call him too, to stop that we were not the enemy.

"Don't do this, you idiot!" the Julatsan cursed. The action kicked in all at once, I called Serif not to hurt him; the wolf bit down on Drizzt's sword hand, the blood and the blade clattered to the ground; Ilkar cast the spell and the hypnotized warrior went down.

"No!" I gasped. Serif glanced at me without any more anger. "Ilkar… did you," I asked.

Woodenly, I looked at the mage clutching his arm, gritted teeth.

"Of course I didn't. Need the water." He sat down, panting slightly. I took the basin of cold water and applied the cloth to the tattoo. It didn't cure but soothed his pain. "Listen to me. We don't know how long he will stay down. This is dangerous."

"I don't think he wanted to. He tried to stop himself, we have to destroy the remote tonight." Ilkar pursed his lips. Though he was worried, he still bandaged the ranger's dark hand but put the sword away. "Is there a containment kind of spell? Then he won't go out to hurt people?"

We cooperated for this, with me donating some of my aura to feed Ilkar's formation of a shield.

By midnight all was quiet. I prayed this was the correct office. Serif had come along still in wolf form. I dug the lock, ear close to listen to the difference. Nobody was inside. Originally the ranger would be here to distract the men, it was down to Ilkar now. He was using a sword, risking another spell would make him lapse into fever again. "Hurry," he hissed several times. I didn't get angry.

Patience, I thought to him. The Ring should convey this. The lock was a damn challenging one. Finally we were inside. "Is it that button remote?" he asked, pointing. Ornate desk, piles of books across the wide room. I checked for any traps, creeping to the desk. On top of a book, lay a boxlike thing with different types of buttons.

"I hope so." Turning it on its back I began to unpick and destroy it. Ilkar was right behind me, quiet and watching. Serif was also on guard outside. The remote seemed to have no more light blinking. Good, seemed like the control had died. "Looks gone eh?"

He cracked his first smile that night. "Yes bring it along. I didn't mean to rush you."

"Hehe always this style, elf. I know. Picking locks needs time. I'll hafta fix it back so it looks good again." When outside, I put my hand to the door and pictured everything as an illusion to drape over. Ilkar looked wide eyed.

"Incredible!" he praised me. Wolf leading, we took another way back to our chambers. The few people outside took no notice of us.

* * *

><p>His mood darkened though as we entered. Drizzt had come around. Curtly the mage dismissed the spell and went into the bathroom. Serif and I watched him. Drizzt rubbed his head. Eh the collar was still on. "Look I've gone to the office just now and broken the control. Feel any pain?" I said cautiously.<p>

The ranger answered, "What happened, you went without me?" Ah lost his memory of the attack. I summarized what happened. As Drizzt looked remorseful, Ilkar came out and emphasized in a raised voice, "You tried to kill me. I had warned you, if the animal didn't help, what do you think would have happened?"

God! Ilkar never shouted, always softspoken. My heart tripped. I shook my head. "Ilks, calm down. I think we're all tired. Let's sleep okay? Come." I tugged his arm.

My friend allowed me to lead him but did not lie down just sat on his bed, shaking with rage. Horrible cold silence. Serif barked and meowed, largely ignored by them. Drizzt stayed on the other side of the room, looking at his feet.

"Hey. Don't be sad. It's true. But you didn't mean it right?" I said softly, standing a bit nearer.

Ilkar had his back to us. Drizzt shook his head. "I am deeply sorry to both of you. I should have locked myself in." The only good thing was, as he walked to the window, the collar broke into half. I smiled.

He rubbed his neck. Once more, he said he regretted trying to hurt us to the mage's silence and left.


	8. Will he forgive?

**Quagmire VIII Will he forgive the guy?**

*this chapter is spontaneous, didn't use a paper to write it. Yeay! Feel accomplished. Celine Dion: A new day has come

* * *

><p>I would never forget the moments we had especially at the time, right after we got out from the room. A guard tried to stop us. "Hey you , the elf mage! Stop." Ilkar drew his weapon. We exploded into action. Ilkar dodged very quickly the cumbersome sword thrust and parried. Friction sparked. I directed a stunblast to the other man, at his eyes. He howled noisily. So I kicked and cut him until he fell silent. When I tried to see if the elf needed help, he was already wiping the blood on the man's uniform, panting. Ilkar did not have the advantage of brute strength. The person looked quite dead.<p>

"Use a Cloakwalk now," he whispered, grabbing my hand. Huh? But it was my weakest spell.

"Not enough energy?" I asked. Ilkar seemed to have picked up on some people heading this way. He glared at me. I prayed I could maintain it for both of us. **It ****will,**** let****'****s ****go ****now.**

If the time had not been crucial, I would have seen it as an outing with the very dashing Julatsan. Noo he's too serious, I decided, and focused on not shaking the invisibility. If the outline shimmered it meant the effect was wearing off. People had seen the victims and barked orders to find the murderers.

* * *

><p>One day I had a dream with a name echoing in my mind Jhanakin Dasher and some other lyrical language. Only the sound was clear something like bells and jingling. I came awake and it was really cold. Who could it be, my mother, or someone I had known before? Drizzt noticed my movement. "What's wrong, friend?" he asked softly.<p>

Ilkar was snoring. I seldom saw that.

"Er, I had a weird dream. You still here? Not a good idea."

He looked wounded. "I know. I just want to make up for my mistake. Felicia, Serif, surely you won't hate me? When we have found some trust?" He really seemed upset and emotional. Pity overcame me.

"Serif does not hate anyone except bad people. I- don't know. I'll try to calm him down when we're awake properly."

Drizzt was silent. His pale hair covered his face and he watched my friend for a while. "I hope so… we need each other. I will return in a few days. I still have to do some missions so they won't suspect I'm free. Take care." I nodded and waved goodbye.

I think Ilkar was chatting with someone, with a lot of animated tones. Who was it? I rubbed my eyes and squinted in the dark. Must be quite early, not all the light had penetrated our room yet. He had him on the table, lying on stomach! Serif had taken the shape of a gray small wolf. Absently the mage seemed to be combing him. Intrigued by their interaction I quietly observed. "… so carefree life. I almost didn't know if we succeeded or not. Never think I would be speaking to a Familiar, the world is one strange place. Nice soft fur."

I smiled. The elf had already come to terms with our pet, getting used to being a Master. Wonderful! At the time we were unaware, he seemed to have become Serif's other master. He could have been drawn to the needy, when Ilkar was ill Serif just wanted to take care of him. I slowly rolled out of bed. Serif didn't give me away so I sneaked up on the elf to train my stealth. Hehe.

Before I got within range, Ilkar said calmly, "Hello. Had a good sleep?"

"Yea. Did you?" I took a seat near him. He was dusting the doghairs off the comb. "Thank you for brushing him."

He stifled a yawn. "Alright. Even though I didn't want to see a certain- fellow." I buttered my toast and pondered if I should speak up for the dark elf. My instincts had never been wrong, traitors were proven and I didn't feel he wanted to hurt us. "Felicia, his fur is shiny. He took a bath?" Ilkar smiled.

Serif now wanted to lick him but he put out a stop signal and said 'no' firmly.

"No bath. He washes himself. Wow a Julatsan training animals! Miracle." I grinned wide. "I try to give him rewards." Obediently, the wiry wolf padded back to his original position and lay down, looking mournful.

"Don't want him to be spoilt. He has to respect me. Isn't he more intelligent than telling him basic words?" he enquired, moving to the other side of the table to pour the drink into cups. His little everyday actions were still very graceful. I could watch him many times.

"I do talk to him. But, he doesn't- talk back, rather I am shown picture images. Do you normally- hate someone for very long?" I skirted around the issue. I had promised to help Drizzt put in a good word.

Ilkar put some greens on his plate and poked at them. "Depends on who he is. A friend, I try to forget about it. Keelia, I know what you mean. I can't accept him, not yet. The collar must be painful, all of us have _some_ form of suffering but we try. He didn't."

He sounded final and cold, condemning.

I didn't get mad because my aim here was to reconcile my friends. For awhile I said nothing and Serif hopped down, running back and forth. The elf stared into the distance, hazel eyes unreadable. I didn't want to hurt him either, any moodswings or anger triggered the cursemark.

"Shall we go outside for fresh air later? I know some shortcuts that won't have many people."

He swallowed. He cocked his head. "Yes that would be- good." I could try to negotiate again!

* * *

><p>The passage was by the backdoor leading to the Gardenplace. The steps were steep. Slaves could play here if they were wellbehaved. Birds sang, butterflies flitted. One tall tree was from the ground shooting up to the sky. I wanted to leap wildly down the steps. My body wished for it, but I restrained myself. He would probably be horrified, I wanted to give him a great impression of me.<p>

He was still quiet, while I held his good hand. While we were face to face, he said it hurt if we grasped his right hand. "Nice eh?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Ah. It is beautiful. How many times have you come here?" He shaded his eyes against the sun.

"Um, quite a few times. I hope you're not hurt I didn't mention."

He pouted, slanted brows. "Am I not worthy to know where you go? Don't you trust me?"

We had reached the lawns. Only one boy was looking at something and took no notice of us. "No, Ilkar, I don't want you to worry. So I'm here with you today." I looked into his eyes and said directly. Everything would be perfect, it had to be! His scowl eased and he considered my words. "At the time I wasn't so sure about you. I take a long time to trust."

Serif waited, wagging his tail. "Hm." Was all that the elf responded and he looked at a plantbush. Before I moved completely away, he said, "I try not to worry. Thank you. This reminds me of my homeland."

We were together yet explored the other parts of the place separately. At the same time I was trying to find any secret passages. Serif dug some holes. "Your homeland is Julatsa isn't it?" I enquired when I sensed him beside me.

"That is my College, a city. I lived in a village full of elves. Didn't see humans until I left. It's called C…. " (I think it started with a 'C' but I had no idea how to spell it)

"Ok. Can I speak without you being angry?"

Ilkar sighed, ears twitching. Then he nodded, folding his arms. I gestured he sit down on the other rock nearby. Serif nosed him and gently nudged him. He used his leg to reply. hehe. "Drizzt was still around for sometime. But not near us, he really is sorry. And his offer of help is open- he's familiar with everything outside. It's an advantage."

"Have you forgotten he came at us with a sword?" he argued.

"I know. Count in the times he took care of you, and our time together, Ilkar, I couldn't have calmed down had he not been there. I don't want to condemn him," I said earnestly.

He asked how long he had been sick. "Almost three days. But we have time don't we?"

"Yes. Change of plans," he answered. Wondered if anyone would eavesdrop. "I understand. You really remind me of a friend." He smiled wistfully.

"Who?" I liked the light reflecting off his hair gleaming and today there was flecks of blue in his pupils.

"Hirad, the most insane rash human I'd ever known." He tousled my hair and he was not as stiff when I initially hugged him.

"Eh isn't that a man? I'm a girl."

Ilkar laughed. "The female Hirad. I mean well. I want to think over this. I won't- stop you from being friends…. For me, it's who I am. I don't take well to being hurt deeply. An Elf's morals. Carefully observing the wolf, I have a suspicion…."

I gestured 'please continue' "Unwittingly, without consent, I have become important to the dog. And you have no idea why, elendil?" I guessed it was a form of endearment, of love.

"Yep. It's where the book said, a Bond so strong that it cannot be broken. By the way it's scary when you shout, elf."

He shrugged. "Can't help it, just boiled over. I wouldn't mind, but when I go back to my college I cannot tell them he is bonded to me. They won't- accept this." He sighed.

Inside I thought it must be quite tragic that Julatsa didn't embrace nature. Magic is nature! But he would be hurt, so I simply asked, "Don't your people own pets? Aw."

"I see. One or two mages are alright with animals. It's not a regular sighting to have animals tagging along. Especially one which changes shape frequently. Quite unnerving."

"I'll try to tame him. He has held this wolf form since last night. So it's remarkable," I inserted my new learnt word. Ilkar nodded.

Then he narrowed his eyes and said snippily,"Tried to give me a heart attack just now."

I feigned innocence. "Naw, I wanted to surprise ya."

Ilkar scowled. "I almost got a shock alright? I'm not that young."

I recoiled. "Hundreds? Yuck. Didn't mean to." He smiled impishly. Ok he was joking. "Need to get you a walking stick, I'll go find one."

We laughed together. He concluded I was like his friend, crude jokes and all. Hirad liked animals, his friends were dragons and he should be running around with them now. I thought they were extinct, apparently not. "So, when did you guys meet?"

"I was asked to help the humans in some riots. Hirad found me… I didn't know about any humans or the differences between us. He didn't realize I'm not human, until ten years later. So he asked me why I didn't have grey hairs and wrinkles like he did. (he chuckled) Explaining that to his blank face right about made me in tears. What about your friends? Any memorable ones?" Also the elf said I didn't need to if it hurt me.

I could remember only one kind person. "Oh the baker, he would save us all this delicious loaves though we were dirty and getting into fights. I didn't, but my mates fought over everything. He was nice. You know, Ilkar- you're the first kind elf I have ever spoken to. Truly."

He took that in silence. Softly he replied, "I'm sorry. If I was there I would have given you a home. Not all people are cruel."

I listened, playing with a blade of grass. Ilkar sounded close to tears. He can be passionate and emotional. I put the grass to my lips and blew on it. When I opened my eyes, Ilkar's cheeks were wet. Serif pricked his ears. "I believe so. Well better late than never. Want to see how to blow this? I'll teach you. My friend Andy showed me. First find this kind of grass, it's nontoxic…." I didn't know why or how I knew what species of plants were toxic or not. The elf didn't get to make any music at first. I showed him.

He managed a tiny highpitched sound. "Eh that alright? I never knew about playing music like that. Thanks." The mage had cheered up. He brushed off his tears.

"Don't all elves blend into nature?"

"I did grow up close to a forest, near a wide river. But I don't like water can't swim. I am only fine with horses. The tamed ones. My people can blend in, somehow I am not- in harmony with nature. I prefer the knowledge of magic. Ah I see the blankness in your face, Felicia. What don't you get?"

"Ah, magic is not equal to this? It sings to me, Ilkar. It's alive," I held out my hands to the sky.

He smiled. "I guess you have a different kind of mana. The way you cast is not the same, your method is more of an experimental stage and then you _make_ it happen. That is amazing, because I had to study all the books before I could cast a basic spell."

I raised a brow. "So hardworking. I doubt I can read much. My teacher didn't teach us by books either, more like doing the act itself. Jealous of me?"

He snorted. "No I list the difference between methods. Hardly."


	9. Cold War

**Quagmire 9 the Cold War**

Rob Thomas songs

* * *

><p>To ease Ilkar's stress and brooding, I insisted on taking him out for regular outings. I believed the word is called 'excursions' hehe. We built an impenetrable strong bond of friendship. He continued with lessons and when not too tired, instructed my talents on magic.<p>

Basically both of them weren't on speaking terms for quite a while. I had managed to persuade Ilkar, but he had made his point about not trusting killers. Drizzt did make some visits, with plants and recommendations of herbs. It touched me he persisted in caring for the mage, though Ilkar remained silent. Usually he was very engrossed in his readings and research, but surely not to the extent of not having contact with Drizzt ! I still chatted with the ranger.

"Psst, aren't you happy? Your fever is lifted," I nudged him. The ranger was giving Serif a good scratch on his ears. Ilkar sipped from the mug of Feverfew, looking up.

"I thanked him," he said curtly.

I didn't hear anything. "You did. Good, good!" I waved to the ranger who smiled. "So can we eat a meal together? Please!" I did my act of soulful eyes.

Drizzt stopped at the opposite side of the table and waited. "I would like to. The food comes soon eh?"

Ilkar glanced at me. I estimated we had not talked for ages, almost like weeks! I did meet with the drow at nights but otherwise I didn't see him much. "Pleeeease." I begged.

"Argh don't beg me Fel. Sit down." He sounded gruff but at least he was acknowledging Drizzt! Yay! If my name got shortened it meant he was softening.

I acted as the middle person, asking how the day was and updating on Serif's activities, how many shapes he had morphed into. At first the Julatsan didn't speak. He just cleaned his plate.

To our astonishment, Ilkar added, "I remember Guen the panther figurine. One day I tailed someone with a cargo of figurines, but there was a barrier I couldn't follow." He put aside his plate and unrolling the map, indicated the spots.

Drizzt swallowed, his voice thick. "I am truly grateful that you still aid me, Ilkar. There are people guarding this place? I will do it alone, if necessary."

"Why? Are you a mage?" I demanded, irked. Generally I also wanted to hit the mage for not letting me know he had done some exciting snooping without me. I sulked.

"No. I have troubled you both enough."

"It won't be so easy. I went with an expert on barriers to check for its weakness. Only some people are allowed access though they have no magic talents. We were repelled but not painful. Perhaps there is a time limit to which the entry is accessible. Do not be rash."

I said, "Why didn't you tell me, Ilks? I would be able to help."

He smiled. "Didn't want to wake you. It's too dangerous for an apprentice with unstable mana to go near this kind of traps." I opened my mouth to protest- after all the trainings I had done! Didn't he believe in me, he said I could simply make things happen with my will. Ilkar tapped my shoulder. "Let me continue. I know you have made progress elendil, I do worry that a Night may be triggered if you go near the forcefield. Remember I knew people who died from that."

I did not feel a flinch of fear from that consequence, worth it to help friends.

"I ain't being idle here." Serif nosed me and then looked meaningfully at Ilkar.

He beamed and said, "Good boy. He's agreeing with me for a change, haha. Ain't is not correct English." I glared.

Drizzt had been looking at the map. "Oh you can understand the Familiar now, Ilkar? Since when?"

"Yes, hmm I pet and train him to listen to instructions. I don't get all of his body language, Felicia is the master of that. I just understand when he agrees." I beamed.

* * *

><p>"I see. Do you- forgive me?" the drow ventured. He produced a small roll of paper.<p>

Ilkar didn't answer and got up to pace on the other side of the room. He whistled for Serif to go to him and as the dog ran he bounded into Ilkar's open arms. I chuckled, for a non-animal trainer, elf had made progress too!

"I thought this information might come in useful. During a mission I found this."

Drizzt said, placing it with me. I thanked him. He said he'd leave. I held out my hand.

"Are you sure he doesn't eat? I swear he's getting heavy." The mage grumbled. Serif came back looking proud of himself, nose held high.

"Nah. He doesn't need to. Let's all be friends again. I miss those times we had quiet time together," I inserted sincerely.

The hazel eyes of the Julatsan reminded me of the time he condemned me for being a Familiar demon's bond. He stood at his chair, his voice was calm, "I can't forget what happened, Drizzt Do'urden. When I was too ill to move, you took care of my needs and still continue with the making of herbs." Ilkar paused, one hand on my head. His fingers rested gently where it was most comfortable. "I've been lectured time and again not to stay angry with enemies. To be honest, I am not sure how much I forgive you. I will remain neutral."

I smiled. "Awesome speech. I'm touched."

Drizzt smiled and nodded. "That is perfect. I won't raise my blade to any of you again. When can we survey the place?" I tried to restrain my impatience of wanting to tag along.

* * *

><p>After Drizzt left for his sleep in the day, we took it easy too. Occasionally, I still remained awake in the afternoon unless I was too tired for some reason. Ilkar noted I did not need much sleep. He kept all these observations to discuss with me and I did not mind. My mana aspects were fascinating, everytime Ilkar and I touched hands, he expressed that sentiment.<p>

He wondered if my locket influenced the amount of power I had. So I tried casting without it, using a Hardshield. After months of honing it, I seemed to be able to make it tougher. The locket simply glowed. He had his hand near but winced at the heat. "I don't feel weak though… it just gets warm sometimes. I have a hair inside it."

Carefully I pressed open the catch. A wavy lock of silver hair curled inside. The picture was disfigured by ash. Ilkar nodded. "Could be your mother. You don't have to tell me. It's fine to have secrets. We'll stop here. I'm sleepy."

He gathered the pens and paper in a neat stack. I was dreaming still with my back to him when Serif whined, pulling my pants. My pet was attuned to both of us. That indicated something was wrong, either Ilkar was in pain or the animal saw spirits.

The elf staggered and knelt. I ran to him. "What's wrong?"

He trembled violently, his face contorted. I supported him. I checked his tattoo, damn! It was hurting him again. This time I didn't panic so much, Serif acted as a pillow while I guided him to lie down. After a while, Ilkar whispered meekly, "He's dying, no no! please!" Panting, Ilkar clawed at me, I narrowly avoided his scratches. When he was all right I should see about cutting his nails. His eyes suddenly opened, no pupils showing. Chills shuddered through me. He whimpered things in some string of incantations.

Serif told me to hold him. When Ilkar laid against the fur, he swooned. I touched his sweat covered skin. To make sure he didn't get up or hurt himself, I gripped his good arm for a while. The elf's breathing became less unstable. "Don't worry, I'm here. Don't move."

I went to the kitchens for a bucket of cold water. When I returned, Serif acted as a pillow of support not moving, and the mage was coming round. My dog gave him encouraging yips, turned slightly to lick him. I knelt to sponge him.

"Hey you know, going into a faint is seriously freaky."

This time, Ilkar was pale but his pupils weren't vanished. He coughed. "Sorry. I felt the pain but couldn't get to bed in time. What did I say?"

I told him. He looked sorrowful. I asked him if he could sit up, the bed was only a distance away. Ilkar could not make sudden movements, so Serif gently used his body to lever him up. He gasped for breath when he leaned on me. Together we brought the stricken elf to his bed. "Want some water? There's plenty."

"Not that. I need something warm, thank you." Ilkar gathered the blankets and leaned back. Without telling him, I used my skill simply rubbing my hands to produce the needed small flame to make the water warm. Checking the jug, there was some tea.

I gave it to him.

He drank and lay down. Feebly he asked if I would stay awhile. "What is it? Don't make speeches of abandoning you again."

He smiled. "I won't. I think, someone was killed… the curse is linked to all of us. Might not be able to move properly tomorrow."

I blinked back tears and shook my head. "You'd be fine. Don't talk nonsense, rest easy."

He was quiet, when I looked at him he hadn't closed his eyes though. "Sometimes I can tell when it will worsen, didn't want to hit my head when I fall over. Hey boy come here. What a smart boy," he coaxed, and Serif came up wagging his tail. My pet generously laid his head on Ilkar's stomach, knowing he would be needed.

"Ah, this Feels nice. Want me to tuck you in bed? Come to this one." He pointed to the nearby cot.

I just wanted to bawl and fall to pieces. He sounded so kind and concerned for us. I hugged him and sat down. "That's ok. I can sleep on my own. Eh it's not night yet."

"Umhm. We agreed on night action. Tonight I won't be able to." Ilkar sighed. He hated lying still, that time despite being feverish he insisted on reading.

Since we were quite near, his hand reached out to adjust my blanket. "Sleep tight."

"Ok. Good-day." I suppressed the tears leaking out on my pillow. It's not fair that Ilkar has to suffer. Why doesn't anyone help him?

I turned to the other side and tried to stifle my sobs. Ilkar's breathing deepened.

* * *

><p>He told us there used to be six mages, now two were dead. One had tried to fly across and was shot down. Including him four were left. "Not sure if they have caught a few more. Damn." He grumbled while we had a light dinner. He actually managed to get himself on his feet to make some tea. I didn't like the funny sweet taste. But it would hurt his feelings and spurn his effort. My eyes must still be swollen, but thankfully they didn't comment. It's a great thing about elves, they just don't embarrass me like that.<p>

Drizzt smiled at me. "How're you?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Yea I'm fine. Did you, um go to hunt and fight? Your hand is bandaged." Near his left shoulder, some red tinted the bandages.

"Umhm. The arrow came too fast. It's a flesh wound. Don't worry."

"Come and sit down. Don't you feel woozy?" I glanced at Ilkar who was walking back and forth.

"Ah I feel worse lying down. My head hurts. Drizzt, can you wait one more night? I'm sorry." My heart ached. I wanted to hug him and heal him.

"Don't be sorry. Yes I will. I have seen the area, cannot go through it as well. Not on my own. We will need help. What about the other mages?"

Ilkar sighed and told him to wait. The mage sat down gingerly, rubbing his temples. I said to let me see the scrolls about the Ritual. He frowned. "Please. Though I can't understand it." I picked out the one he marked and pointed. "How about point 3?"

"It means people must be killed for my freedom. Has to be done during a fullmoon night, outside. Dawn coming would spoil the spell. I don't know, the others aren't open."

Oh shit! The drow cocked his head. "Maybe there is something wrong with the translation. I will check when the full moons will be."

Serif looked at my friend in compassion. Ilkar kept his eyes closed. I rubbed his back.

"The tea should help you," Drizzt suggested, in concern. "Why not sit up in bed to sleep? When I coughed it helped."

"Never mind. I know you are worried about the panther. She- won't die right?" he murmured.

"No she won't. She will probably be used to hurt people. That's all," the drow said in a worried tone. Ilkar fell silent, his headache must be quite serious. He wanted to remain still, elbows on the table, head down. So we went to the other end of the room. To console myself, I used Warmheal to help with his arm. He was grateful.

"Thank you for taking care of him. When I'm sleeping," I said shyly. Up close, the drow did have a black kind of beauty, with his bright white hair and intelligent lavender eyes. He smiled and told me calmly everything would work out. "He is not weak-willed. That has to count for something."

* * *

><p>Later, the fair elf said he needed help. They went slowly to the bathroom.<p>

I didn't expect to get into an argument. Somehow we talked about how to improve the chances of Ilkar surviving the deadly ritual that could free him for ever. That triggered his anxiety.

I said, "Don't worry about it. We're here. We'll buy more time."

His face showed the angst he felt when I had not come back early, and like the moments I didn't trust him. "No don't you understand? The priority is that you must leave safely. Drizzt you too. Don't waste all the efforts I've done." He breathed hard. Drizzt took him by the shoulders and said something in elven. Ilkar sighed and sank on the chair wearily.

"You don't understand, I am not leaving anybody behind. Stop being so negative!" I snapped, jumping up. The drow shook his head and put up his hand.

"Neither will I promise to leave you, Ilkar. They would hunt you down. Try to get some rest. All right," Drizzt soothed. His voice was like a balm on painful burns.

I swallowed back my pain.

"It's not easy. I have no regrets," the mage whispered. He seemed upset.

The drow stood between us. "Hard for me too!"

I wanted to make him see sense, that I liked him a lot! 'He gave me lessons and listened to me, is my companion too! Yet he wants to give up and die?' Gently the other elf said, "I see. Don't worry so much. Umhm, I will."

Then firmly, Drizzt said we should go outside. He ushered me to the door. Serif was tensed. He chose to stay with my friend inside though. I regretted yelling at him. Oh god! I should be patient with Ilkar, he's not well. I cried a little. Drizzt didn't look at me, simply stayed as a solid presence. "I- I'm really upset. He can't just give up. Why did he say that?" I sniffled. "You know yesterday, suddenly a mage died and it was terribly painful. He fell on the floor and went into- the stiffness stage. His eyes became white."

Drizzt nodded. "Convulsions. That sounds serious. I am not sure, but he is just concerned about us. It is best you stay apart for now. Ilkar has to rest. Want to go outside for a while?"

"Ok." I smiled thinking of the birds and nature. "I took him outside last week or so. He was grumpy but happy too. Will you be so odd? Maybe an elf thingie."

He laughed. "Oh I don't know. A thingie? I can become very angry sometimes, you won't want to see me in that rage." I frowned at that. Now I noticed, the ranger didn't wear armor but was in a simple cream tunic and blue inner vest. He seldom took off the armor.

"Yea thingie for feature. You- share the same language. I don't understand, at first got annoyed like I can't join in… but it's ok. What did you say that got him to relax?"

"I see. All right, you don't have to know. We talked rubbish mostly." He smiled. "I simply told him sleep everything will work out. It's a mantra I use when I am agitated."


	10. new slangs

**Chap 10 Common elf slangs!**

_Over a nice game of scrabble online and pop/rock music Boa,Demi lovato *confused with the continent names, because somewhere Ysunedeth was mentioned but I think I'll simplify it._

* * *

><p>Drizzt discussed about his panther. I really wanted to help him find the heroic animal who fought off villains. His tales distracted me from my hurt. "I don't think you're calm and quiet which is good. My only moments of calm are few. I don't regret anything though. So you're what, one hundred and fifty?"<p>

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. Because of my hair color? I'm not old."

"Okay if you say so." I nudged him. The dark elf's astonishment was apparent for the first time, his white brows raised until hidden by the hair. Then he smiled and nudged me back. We sat together to look at the moon on a ledge.

Ilkar had been sleeping, but he stirred upon hearing our footsteps. We were very careful not to bang things. I felt quite awkward after our dispute though I had not been completely wrong. The Julatsan opened the conversation, "My hand still itches, though the headache is almost gone. You are right. I should depend on friends more."

He levered himself up, his face pinched.

I chewed on a fruit. Drizzt nodded, supporting him.

"Oh Felicia where is the salve? Look, he seems to have scratched at it." Ilkar tried to hide, but the dark elf had his hand firmly grasped on the non tender part of his affected hand.

I went to one of the chests to rummage through.

"I didn't scratch. Maybe a little," he murmured, as I opened the container.

"Um, has it bled before? It might get worse. Serif did you look after Ilkar?" The dog had climbed on the bed to keep his feet warm. He yipped, meaning yes he had. "Don't let him injure himself." We chuckled. The elf's toes poked the dog gently. He muttered he was no kid.

"I do need help when I faint, how embarrassing. Some spells make a huge demand on my body," Ilkar said soberly, as he watched me apply the cream to his hand.

"We will be there. I know who the truly evil people are, so I can show them to you. " Drizzt offered.

Then in a small voice, I told Ilkar I didn't want to argue with him anymore. "I respect your wishes. Didn't mean to lose my temper. But, it's quite hard to… to abandon people." As I said this, I looked at Serif, who seemed to accept and listen on his behalf. I almost got up but the elf caught my hand. I tried to shift.

So softly, Ilkar whispered, "Fel, stay a while. Thanks for helping with the medicine. I am also like that, on leaving people I- care about. I don't want that pain to happen again, that's why I wanted to…" He inhaled sharply, and I saw his ears prick. To my astonishment, the mage's uninjured hand cupped my face. Ilkar and I gazed into each other's souls at the moment.

How deep he was! On reflex, I laid my head against his chest.

"No need to talk about it. I'll never forgive you! Keep your promise not to abandon us." I said vehemently.

Ilkar laughed mirthlessly. Drizzt scratched his head. "Are you all right, Ilkar?" I guessed the drow had not heard my words. He was probably concerned the mage had turned insane.

The elf replied him something like, "Aevir nidtach."

Drizzt nodded and smiled. "How can you bear not to forgive me, friend? Hmmm?" Ilkar pleaded, stroking my hair.

My eyes stung but I refused to let the tears fall.

I listened as Ilkar told Drizzt to mark out any exits on the map that might be useful for escape, not too heavily guarded. He did not move away from me.

The Julatsan's breathing deepened. Now I was so near him as he slept, how young he seemed without pain and suffering.

Of course I didn't mean that. It just would hurt so much if anyone else left me alone again. Elves were a really tough group of people to understand. I checked the cursemark, now it was not so red and then I got up from my cramped position half lying against Ilkar.

Drizzt was gone.

* * *

><p>My Familiar and I shared a powerful bond. I could see through his eyes wherever he went and roamed. One example was the guards or the entrances, places he ran to. Serif could not record voices though, if I saw the pictures they were mute.<p>

I wondered what was his true Demon form. "Listen to me, Serif you care about Ilkar and Drizzt don't you? Yes yes. I want you to protect them." I repeated the word and reinforced the image of him standing in front of the elves.

Could it be the big cat he had become? It was a distant memory. The dark elf had a worried look in those purple eyes as he sat with one leg up. I was a little nearer to him. "If we find or hear any news will let you know ok? Relax."

He smiled. "Ilkar how are you? Don't rush if you feel feeble." I looked at the other elf, eating his stew. He had regained his strength, had been painstakingly hard to get up from his exhaustion. I would like to imagine we had less tempers flaring now. The Julatsan had a more positive disposition

Ilkar said he was fine. "You go outside a lot these days. Anything interesting?" He glanced at me, bright eyes shining.

"Hm I was scouting about for stuff, breathe fresh air. I picked those as a get-well present!" I pointed to the container on the table with colored flowers.

"Thank you. I feel much better. It's been so long since I've tried out my wobbly legs." Ilkar braced his hands on the table and rose. We watched him, he wanted to do it himself. The mage smiled. "I'm stable."

In fact Drizzt had seen me with Serif wandering about, people watching and all. I was glad he did not mention to Ilkar, who'd probably be worried. I wanted to keep him free of worries to ensure he got well. Poking. Huh?

Ilkar frowned. "I've called you five times now and you didn't hear me? I said, can we go for a walk together? Drizzt needs to sleep."

The drow yawned and lay down. I gave him a sorry look and agreed we would go. Though Ilkar could walk, I had to do a slow pace. "Are you all right? You don't mind the aged elf do you?" he said.

The other time we had gone to the gardens, now I led him around this wing of the castle. The guards were on the opposite tower, marching to and fro. I said didn't they look so comical like tincans? Ilkar chuckled. We had an easy time until I brought up our dispute.

"You know we didn't quite finish discussing that the pain of abandonment…" I said honestly.

The mage stiffened but he did not interrupt. I went into detail about my view.

"I see. No, it is hard for me too. I just don't want to have regrets. That's all. We were both too upset that day." Ilkar admitted this.

In my sleep I was troubled. People were being mauled by animals, human sized ones. This time the woman I had always run towards turned around, savagely and her face was black. She uttered a strange language, her fingers arched, fangs came out and claws. I moved aside and she leapt onto something.

Then the scene moved to my only clear memory, I had pinned flowers to my mother's hair. She had long dark hair. Some people yelled, flames broke out. She held a staff, overturning furniture, fastening this white locket onto me. "The locket! Don't lose it! Go go!" I didn't understand,tried to run to her but she was hitting someone.

Shadows surrounded mother! No! I ran into the flames but nobody there!

I fell in the neverending darkness, screaming silently. Save me! A pale hand reached out, anchoring me. His voice, strong and firm. "Do not fear Felicia, it is me. Stay a while," Ilkar said. I couldn't see where he was but he stood in front of me. Now he materialized, smiling. Warmth and love, and strength.

Yet it was not to be. His face contorted and he shoved me behind him. A dark shadow loomed over us. I leapt forward, how dare they hurt my friends! In my hand was an ornate dagger, with a snake on the hilt. I stabbed people left and right. Ilkar! the elf lay on the floor, too still. Don't die! I won't let him die too! I cradled my friend. A tiger appeared and growled. But I feared nothing now.

" NOBODY WILL TOUCH HIM! I WILL DO MY UTMOST TO PROTECT THEM AND FREE THEM!" I got up beside the tiger and faced the wave of black demons.

* * *

><p>Distinctly near my ear, someone cried out in pain. I opened my eyes panting. Ilkar (from his voice) blew on his fingers, my locket was burning in front of my chest, all I felt was a buzzing heat. I rubbed my eyes. "What happened?"<p>

"You in a nightmare, I tried to wake you. This thing burned me, damn."

I was sorry. Ilkar bade me to lie down and laid a wet cloth on my forehead. "It's fine, you are feverish too, Fel. Did something happen?"

His eyes were so piercing even in the dark. In the vision the elf mage wore black. "Will you, wear black? Is it a color chosen?"

"Not usually. I'm here, can tell me. I'm free now." The mage sat back and waited.

I paused to find the words, not exactly seeing his face as he was buried in the darkness. Gradually my shyness lifted. I only said he was casting and in black. I did not want to remember his almost death.

He remarked after I stopped for some time. "Sounds like your past. Chaotic, probably your home got attacked. She fought them and then you were lost. This tension and anger made it burn. I don't wear the color, strange…"

I sighed. "I hope not. I don't know if it's a vision. I'm scared."

Serif whined and licked my face. I touched him. The mage said, "No no it shouldn't be. I am here. Think of… this beautiful green forest with butterflies, elves…." He spun a vision for me so lovely that I smiled and relaxed. Then the mage suggested reading to me.

He insisted I drink something warm. Bringing a lantern closer to the table, he started to read a bedtime story. It was quite short. I didn't ask and Ilkar began spilling about his family. "I hardly talk about home. Got a brother Rebraal, older than me. I don't know if he still blames me for leaving them. In our family we were supposed to defend the faith. I always thought I can protect everyone outside of my country. Yet Rebraal is my only kin. I miss him."

I squinted. The elf was running hands through his hair, that had lengthened, the fringe covering some of his ears and the black silk to his shoulders. "Oh. That's nice. Does he, is he handsome like you are?" I flushed.

Ilkar laughed. This time it was a merry and free laugh, like bells. "Hoping to find a mate eh? Yes he is, only one scar over his right eye. He's darker skinned than I am. You're funny."

"No I ain't. Am not, ergh. At least you know he is there, waiting."

He became quiet. Had I hurt him? Drizzt told me elves are very emotional, and some don't express themselves directly. _I am indirect with my emotions, Drizzt had confessed. _In Ilkar's case he tended to say what he felt immediately, but he did not hide his anger and easily snapped.

"When we leave this place, I will be glad to share home with you, Felicia. If you will come," he said at last. "It is no heaven. But I can fulfil your wish, hopefully. Plenty of wildlife there and rare plants. Maybe you would fit in."

I nodded and sat up. Ilkar said I should not move, and I squeezed his hand happily. He yelped. Oh dear! He let me grasp his good hand. "I will come, how can I not? Free home free food to eat, handsome people!" I told him merrily. He chuckled.

Then I fondled his hair. Ilkar did not move and seemed dreamy. "I like your hair now. different. Nice." He thanked me but when I settled down in bed, he was overcome by a fit of coughing. It sounded bad. "You're sick?" Serif rushed to him. My heart tensed.

Water poured into a cup. "Not sick. I'm weak, had to cast again some days ago. The chills are gone. Phew. Drizzt will help." He drank from the cup and moved away. I couldn't see him. I asked him to come. Then I channeled warmheal to his chest. His skin was very cool to my senses. Here I was, pitying myself and the elf was feeling ill but not letting us worry.

* * *

><p>The fair elf had not completely recovered from the exertions. His body was like he had been trampled repeatedly and his fever lifted but coughing was the result. They had to stand in the cold rain and perform a group spell.<p>

"I will get better, not going to fulfil those bastard's wishes anymore. I just didn't want them to catch me lazing… They drained us! In the rain," he vented. In addition the mark drained energy excessively.

Felicia was sick and he wanted to do something for her. He was older than her for God's sake! She went to sleep holding his hand. Smoothing her hair, he tucked the blankets more around her.

In the Ritual instructions, more had to be done. If it failed, Ilkar had instructed Drizzt to make her escape too. The corpse must be burned by Meleefire, fires were not his forte. Also the light and energy drawn would attract attention, certainly!

He doubted he could even draw the insignias. Looking at his hand, the elf wished it away like a miracle and he could see his home again. Drizzt had almost wept, he had seen his expression when he tended to his ailment. How kind and odd this drow was. He truly forgave him now.

The mage felt too restless to sleep more. The door opened quietly and Serif sniffled wagging his tail. The drow let himself in, with a steaming brew. The kitchens let him cook, not bad. Ilkar smiled. "Why don't you show me how to make the medicine? Don't trouble yourself."

As Ilkar stood, a wave of coughing drenched him in chills and sweat. His stomach hurt too! Drizzt was a pillar of support. He patted his back. "Not till this eases up. Come, I will hold the bowl." Gracefully his friend ladled out a small bowl of herbs. Ilkar wrinkled his nose, the concoction looked like crap. But it would be rude to refuse and he closed his eyes and swallowed. The heady scent eased the coughing urge down almost instantly, and cleared his head.

Drizzt did teach him the recipe but the ranger wanted to collect the herbs personally. "Ele naut?" Ilkar asked 'why' in elven. It felt nice to share a code. The pair enjoyed the 'temper tantrums' humans threw when they could not get their secret language. Some dialect of the elven was similar to the dark elf's. While practicing they would also be able to deter eavesdroppers.

Still, it would be challenging to get on the same level of understanding.

"Usstan saph ulu alu doeb wun l'taur ( I just like to go out in the forest)," Drizzt replied, smiling teeth white. Ilkar scowled, his ears pricking.

He responded, "Fein haben es dieser Weg, ich werde nicht belästigt. Didn't get that. (the other explained) Oh." The Julatsan grinned watching the lavenders narrow. He felt a little concerned until Drizzt shook his head and laughed. Supposed to be in jest.

"What is that? New elven slang?"

"No it's a human language, Drizzt. I spent more time with Balaians, all kinds of people. I mean, fine have it that way. Let's see, I know three tongues, elven, common and this. Forgot what it's called. And yourself?"

"Ah just two, drow and common. English, a friend told me. Otherwise we would all look confused. No doubt of the smartness of a sorcerer." Ilkar beamed and leaned back on the cushioned chair. He told Serif to go and accompany his real master. The dog slinked off to cuddle around her feet.

"I'd have my head swollen. Haha Will this help Fel? She got a nightmare, just went back to sleep." Drizzt nodded. They would make her drink it later. For a while both of them glanced at the wild girl sleeping.

Ilkar's curiosity triggered. "That day she had this- shock on her face when I said I wanted to go too. Is it a dangerous place? I won't disapprove or anything."

The drow nodded. "I have watched out for her, we were looking at the exits and which are safe. I am anxious for my figurine, haven't seen people moving with them anymore. Then I saw someone holding Gwenhwyvar. How I long to get her back." He sighed deeply, his indigo colored pupils showing a troubled cloud.

Ilkar touched his shoulder. The dark elf flinched. Hm, so carress, contact with skin was not a positive gesture to him. "Sorry. I think I can do some casting by the day after. If you can carry me after I faint that is." He beamed.

"When you are ready, Ilkar. Thank you so much. How about I teach you some hand signals?" The mage picked it up rather quickly. Soon he knew basic words for all the needs and dangers. Drizzt told him more about the underworld denizens.

"Hm may I ask, you don't like touch? We know each other already."

The drow rubbed his chin, figuring how to explain this. Looking at the elf, he decided why not try. "No. I didn't expect… When people touched me, they wanted to hurt or torture me. Not a good childhood experience, when my sisters wanted my death. My brothers schemed."

Ilkar sighed. So he should be thankful his brother was around and not baying for blood. Drizzt waited for the inevitable reaction of disgust and revulsion, and then regretted mentioning, his friend had just recovered. "I shouldn't be talking about this… you're not well."

"Not at all. If it's a heavy burden, by all means go ahead. Well when I touch you don't be angry. I think I should get my village to adopt you both then. My family, I hadn't seen them for years but my brother is around… and Felicia likes the forest. It will be perfect." Ilkar was a little sad as he discussed this topic. He wished fervently he would live to see that done. Then he told himself, he will find a way to!

Drizzt swallowed. "Er you're not shocked by the horrible customs? Most people look upset."

The other elf's expression was placid. "I am. But I think I should remain calm as I'm far from that kind of place. That is a sad thing to happen. Will you accept?"

"I wouldn't dream of refusing. That means there's hope you'll be running out with us! That's wonderful!" Despite his usual reserve, the dark elf clasped Ilkar by the shoulders.

The mage smiled, glad to cheer him up. "Oh your humor is quite nice."

The girl woke up. "Yay we're adoptees! Let's celebrate!" She jumped on the bed.


	11. Never Give up

**Quagmire 11 Never Give up**

In my life, I've also felt similarly at some point and just need this phrase to back me up! Some friends are just too fleeting, and don't treasure me. I want to be as valued as Fel is, and the elves. Long chapter, humor- action

* * *

><p>Ilkar smiled. "Yeah what shall we celebrate with? A toast?" Winking at Drizzt he poured a cup of the brew he had just taken and gestured. She blinked and shrugged, accepting the cup. Drizzt chuckled.<p>

"What's up guys?" Felicia asked, sniffing at it.

"Nothing. A toast!" the elves had water in theirs, and she drank deeply, only to sputter out. Ilkar laughed.

**Felicia **

"What the- hell! That tastes like shit!" I cursed, spitting out the liquid. Serif barked wagging his tail. I glared at them. The drow was having a lot of fun out of this. Sigh. How could I stay mad at them? "Ok whose idea? Huh?"

"Aw we wanted to make you happy." Ilkar said. I noticed how tired he seemed, despite his light tone, and sweat sheening his skin though it was warm. "It's medicine. I had to take it." I smiled, hanging out my tongue.

"Oh then does it help much?" I asked. The drow nodded. I suggested that they should go sleep. Drizzt said 'we're not old' and if he was the sullen type he would roll his eyes. The ranger just was not the kind to do that. "Now guys, get some sleep." I tugged Ilkar's sleeve. He lay down on his bed.

I prepared to wear my boots and opened the window. Serif pawed me. The mage had sat up and he frowned. "Where're you going, Fel?"

"Ah… to check something. It's ok lie down." He coughed again and leaned back on the pillows.

Ilkar had a piercing worry in his expression. It was both touching and annoying. I couldn't enjoy freedom—this would be a prevailing issue as we got to know each other over a longer period of time. Aranos might be a horrible place but it honed our strengths and our friendship. At that time, I had worried about losing them. I sat down until he got sleepy.

I asked Drizzt if Ilkar would get better. He didn't give me an entire answer. "He is much better now. The coughing makes him exhausted."

Ilkar later remarked snidely, "Since you have white hair, I look the more charming elf wouldn't you agree?" Drizzt said he did not give a damn and I laughed so hard that we all were affected. "Natural medicine." I rubbed my eyes and begged please do not continue. Then as I was taking off my band,I brushed against my pocket. The flower I had picked was crushed.

I showed it to them. The hazel and purple eyes of the elves were full of unspoken emotion. Ilkar smiled and thanked me.

**A month later… **

The elf had casually asked, "Found a new activity outside of these walls?" It was nice to have dinner together, some semblance of a normal life. Fel had been late and covered with some mud. She dipped her hands into the basin of water for washing up. Drizzt did not speak, he was eating intently. The fair elf stood at his chair, looking at an apple.

"Er no I was just snooping around, Serif became a ferret! Ilkar, what animal form do you like him most?" She deflected. The furry guy scooted across like lightning and tickled the mage as he nosed his face. It disturbed Ilkar, any Julatsan felt uncomfortable with Familiars and spiritual guardians. "A cat. I like cats, mentioned before." he said, long fingers shifting Serif along until his fur didn't itch so much.

"Ah yea I 's cool!" Fel clapped her hands, beaming.

"Er but he doesn't need to, now. He looks good too, in the same form," Ilkar chose to add tactfully.

"Nope too boring. Don't worry, I've told him about good and bad people, he's super clear. I found we can communicate in a matter of ways but not speech. He shows me pictures of where he goes."

Drizzt nodded. She smiled, seated beside the dark elf. "That's good news, Fel."

"Yea he's smart and once he bit this man but we didn't get caught!"

Ilkar looked funny with the ferret wrapped around his neck. He set down the apple and asked him softly if he wanted to eat. Serif made a wuffing sound and obediently ate the small pieces of bread. "I never dreamt of this moment, with him on me. Won't you accompany me today? I've missed our long conversations." The mage was hopeful. He wanted to study how her talents would blossom and guide her.

"Okay. How're you these days, elfie? I notice your coughs are less."

He did not miss the guardedness in her tone and felt rejected. Ilkar recognized her green exotic eyes flicking warily. "I'm fine, thank you. I want to exercise myself, leave this room for a bit. Where do they plant the spies?"

"Um why would I know that, I wander around. Everyone here has collars. Guards don't stop us, and kind of have this sleepy look. Maybe I look like a circus person or servant." Fel whistled casually, Serif left him and joined her, curled on her lap, the epitome of a baby.

"I don't know how to say this, but… I think I'm a different sort of- wizard. Not like you, but an Animal Speaker. If that is the right word." She hesitantly spoke.

Ilkar beamed. "Wow! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Congratulations." He approached and leaned forward intently. Her cheeks reddened from his attention. Truly, Ilkar did not mind this revelation. He opened his hands.

"A few days ago. Whenever I sing, or just think about life, the birds and even the small ones like mice will come. I'm not powerful. I cannot blast." She waved it off.

He frowned. "Why would blasting people be important? I didn't set out to be a mage for attack purposes, but the joy of knowledge, how to shape concepts and think, debate with fellow mages. You don't destroy things for entertainment."

She sighed. "But, we can't be soft now." His heart sunk at that. No mages should be abusing their powers to hurt others, such a hard reality. Then Ilkar remembered that he found a book on youths, a short length and read to the child. She looked at his index finger following the words. His heart was a prisoner. He wanted every single moment with his new friends, reliant on them although he did not want to admit it. Drizzt pricked his ears and steepled his hands. Ilkar's voice suspended the story, at least for now it would be an eternity…

* * *

><p>One day Ilkar noticed the growth spurt of her abilities. She had natural adept senses of creeping and climbing, but that was not all. The experienced mage sensed the sharp Spike in mana when he walked in the castle tower. Since he had time to spare and recovered, Ilkar decided to follow Felicia. She often disappeared for a very long time.<p>

Felicia presently stopped running and knelt at a locked door of a deserted hallway on the next floor. A box had been stacked in front of it and her mouth moved. The mage spoke the incantation for Cloakwalk and the invisible elf remained on the steps at an angle to watch. She seemed to be talking to someone.

"I'll be here everyday. I have a friend, he's strong enough. Umhm, I don't know how to open this. Sorry." Felicia hummed, a deep resounding rhythm that thrilled Ilkar to goosepimples and brought a well of love inside. His mind flashed on the moments he had been with all his loved ones. She quietened and headed in his direction. Ilkar tensed, not wanting them to detect him. He froze. The Familiar reared up looking directly at him.

Ilkar could hold the spell for a few more seconds and shook his head slightly 'no' on his lips.

Serif pawed at Ilkar's leg. Then he ran to join Felicia who was running up. Now the Julatsan had no choice but to admit Serif was linked to him! No animal shared Bond with another person unless the master had willed It to be. Denser had not told him about this, and also he had been closed to the whole idea of Xeteskian stuff. 'Now I will open my mind.' The elf thought. Now it seemed she had a friend behind those doors.

The person she wanted to ask was him! He smiled.

Ilkar lost the spell and observed the door. Because of a shield spell blocking, several layers. He probed it. Ilkar decided to prompt her to ask him afterwards.

After this, Felicia scaled a ladder to pluck fruits from an orchard. She had appeared in the forbidden section of this castle area. He watched from a window opposite, poised with concern. His heart pounded, causing his tattoo to hurt and itch. He prayed she would be fine. Some guards filed past, below the child. How clever. Serif was also eating, birds of all colors surrounded the tree. Her mana surged again as she hummed. Some flew away to poop on the guards. "Fuck them!" he roared. The birds took off in a flurry, gunshots rang out hitting nothing.

Ilkar estimated if his defence spell could extend that far. Sweat sheened as he struggled to summon some magic to help. Shit! Felicia moved among the trees. The guards were pointing up. Drizzt showed up, hearing the commotion. Ilkar blew out his breath in relief. The drow slugged the man then said something stern to all of them. Felicia used a branch to swing at someone aiming a crossbow behind Drizzt! The man crumpled.

The guards brandished weapons. Drizzt made a blur of motion, a darkness seeped over them. In moments his friends were gone, and the cloud lifted to some confused assholes.

Oh, a dark fog? The Julatsan planned to ask him about that spell, for a ranger he did have some tricks.

He Had to talk to them! He had been sleeping while this action was going on. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicia<strong>

"Hello." Ilkar was pleasant to me when I climbed in by the back window. I was stunned and said a weak greeting back. His expression was full of curiosity, bright ambers and raised brows. I showed him a bunch of wild flowers for him. The elf chuckled.

"You need not have. I notice you talked to someone. Behind the storeroom? Can he be trusted?" Ilkar continued, pulling a chair.

What, how did he know? I intended to tell him,since only a mage could break through that spell. I had no experience with such layers upon layers of strong mana. I had not breathed a word of this yet. I had consoled the poor creature, some kind of goblin or pixie. Its voice had penetrated my dreams every night until I went to see. But I only stole into the day, didn't want Ilkar and Drizzt to worry.

"How? You _followed_ me?" I had been so careful, and my tone was more puzzled than anger. "It's not nice to."

The mage looked hurt. "I wasn't intending to, but I noticed your mana, and sensed the spike. Felicia, I… can't just ignore that you have changed and don't talk to me much." I swallowed at this. Ilkar looked away, wounded. Silence dropped between us.

I said I planned to find someone to help the prisoner. If he could not, since he was unwell, another mage could help me. He scowled. "Another one? Come on! I'm the best there is. I'm fine and rested." Ilkar's ears pricked, becoming confident.

I weighed this. "I trust her. I want to free her to go home. That's all she wants."

He analyzed , "It could very well be a trap. We've seen some wild animals being locked up for the purpose of gladiator arenas. Are you sure?"

I shook my head. "Ilkar will you help me?"

He considered me steadily. Then he nodded. "Yes. Don't go finding strangers, it's risky and besides they are hopeless or selfish. Are we settled?" I was so touched and gladdened by his practicality that I threw my arms around him. He kissed my cheek.

"So when do we start?" he asked.

When we had eaten, on a full stomach we could cast much better, I took Ilkar to that room. His fingers tinkered on an invisible surface, with his eyes closed. "All right,now I need your concentration as well. Remember what I taught you, to feed me some of your mana. Put your hand on my back. Let's begin." Ilkar murmured a few words, hands spread and tracing some patterns. When he paused, he told me there were three layers of Wards. I saw the first outer one go down. Shifting his stance, the elf breathed in and hooked his fingers into claws and stiffened.

I focused on my side of it, to lend him mana. My head was light, I controlled the surge seeing it as a wave of ivory and merging with Ilkar's blue-green pulse. I smiled, yes it should be like that. He said, "Mirean ipso." Now the goblin creature howled in distress. Ilkar panted. The second ward was more tedious to remove. I had to assure that we were friends.

The mage stopped, kneeling and opening his eyes. Sweat coated his face. "Is it painful? I'm sorry," I told him.

Ilkar frowned. "It is. I have to think this through… the next lock has some complex codes. Don't be sorry. I enjoy challenges." The elf clasped my hand. He noticed the type of warding and locks and symbols. When he felt ready, I cast a net of support for my friend. We were not drained when the spell was broken. The door clicked open, prisoner was free!

A hunched over goblin tumbled out, she had warts and mottled grey skin. Ilkar backed away in alarm. I got between us, hand out. "No he's friend. I asked him to help you. Go free," I spoke confidently. She stuck out her tongue and cocked her head sniffling. Then she said in guttural language, "Yes Mistress I obey thee."

"That is good. Felicia that was amazing. We could merge our mana. And she obeyed you, like the others."

I raised a brow. Others, ah he had seen me at other times too. But I couldn't summon the anger. Ilkar was happy and I cherished him. I didn't want him to feel wounded, so I nodded. "Yea you're a great teacher. I learn from the best." While we tended to his fever, when the other mage had died, Ilkar shivered so hard that we were concerned he might hurt himself. "I won't let them touch you. You will be protected!" I said vehemently.

Ilkar blinked. I had not revealed about my nightmare and how he was tortured. Never must it come true.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes Ilks, you're going to be in peril. I had visions. I will protect all of you and the animals." Ilkar swallowed, leaning again the nearest wall. Did he fear? Between us my locket warmed.

"Thank you. I can look after myself. thank you."

Knowing Ilkar's time with us was precious made me cherish our times more. I refused to think of his imminent death. We ate meals together. Drizzt had killed a man, returned with news of Guen. It was easy to get her back when we raided a small room, Serif pinning the guy down and Ilkar probing his mind for whereabouts. Guen was the only panther among the other summoned creatures used to hunt. Drizzt was so happy to get her back!

"One day I will tell you about my people and my exile from the Underdark." The drow promised. We waited eagerly, like kids and he began talking about it. He was astonished that we were interested in his adventures. Over the next few days, with the full moon night closing in we planned for more suitable exits. After all the searches, the best exit was the green door. It was distinctive, marked by burns. Ilkar and I could not push it open though it was unlocked. So I stole a dynamite blowing it up with a Mutespell. A few steps would bring us down to ground level.

Horses would be the next mode of transport. Drizzt took care of that. he had his ways. I felt more frantic, worrying how Ilkar would cope. Everytime I asked, the mage said, "Oh don't worry. I will faint how shitty. The Meleefire will be loud and bright. You have to go and I will join you later." He must be scared but he did not wish to burden me.

And I noticed the wistful gaze on our other friend's face. Serif whimpered.

Despite the problems, Ilkar had stopped being melancholic and changing my mind about leaving him. He was so comfortable, at home with Serif and Guen and talking to them casually. Just as his consideration and concern repaid us, I made every effort to be patient and listen to his advice, helping him with heavy things. We persuaded him to rest up, doing things by hand and not by magic.

* * *

><p>All too soon, the day arrived. Dark night. Most of our supplies were strapped on the horses, ready to move. Ilkar packed the last of his scrolls and clothing and gave it to me.<p>

We headed towards where Drizzt had herded some people for Ilkar to perform the Ritual.

"Promise me you'll go with the plan. Don't want my efforts to be in vain." I nodded. I was going with Ilkar while Drizzt and Guen took out the archers above us. We were walking to the bridge.

Guards looking dazed walked towards us. Ilkar stunned one of them with a lightning bolt. He had an ornate dagger like in my vision! Shocked I tucked it in my belt. The rest of the guards fainted, maybe from shock or drunk. The elf pointed me in the direction of the escape route. He looked up scanning for Drizzt.

"You should be going now. See you."

"I…" I had to stay, I couldn't… something was not right. But Ilkar had begun with a spell, orange hot wave pouring from his hands. The guard squirmed, struggling to run away. I saw his hand's tattoo burning in, how much pain he must be in. Serif and I were some distance away, him in the form of a wolf. The heat rained down, where both of them were, the spot was charred and flames torched that part of the structure! Fierce insatiable flames rose and more tongues hailed down. Serif barked.

"Ilkar!" I screamed. Too much smoke. How to see? Some men who had come too close were charred. Don't die. No no. People were running. Fuck!

Alarm was called. I drew my sword.

Where was he? Stupid Elf! Then I noticed Ilkar attempting to sit up, he had collapsed in a corner. Most of him was blackened but his chest moved. He couldn't defend himself!

"Surrender now!" more than twenty men pointed their swords and advanced slowly. I stood in front of Ilkar. Through our link, he panted- 'hey hey! what're you doing? I haven't completed it yet. Go!' My ring vibrated.

"I'm saving you, rest." Serif morphed into a huge tiger. I grinned, gave him the order to kill them all. He roared and leapt. Steel clashed.

When my animal was hurt, I was too but I persisted. _The forest, come to me! Those who will have vengeance hear my call! Take no prisoners! _As I slashed and hacked below the belts, I sang this tune not understanding how but just going with the flow. Energy flowed, I seized upon it. Glancing at Ilkar, he had his eyes closed and some symbols were traced around him and the corpse.

More men advanced. Serif roared. I hummed loudly, raising my arms.

Nothing happened. With a whiz of arrows overhead, Guen the panther leapt into the fray. I smiled. The pale hair of the drow whipped as he danced on the level above us and streaked arrows. The first of my allies did back up, bats in huge flocks stirring the skies.

The men shouted, swatting them away. Owls dive bombed, rats surged from below to bite and inflict. For the few who got through, I stabbed them hard. The dagger pierced deep. Serif made sure nobody got within range to hurt the elf.

Drizzt leapt down beside me, scimitars flashing. "We must go!" I didn't want to leave Ilkar behind, I told him.

He nodded resolutely. I begged him not to die. "I promised him. It's dangerous to move him now." I had an idea, forming the Hardshield I pushed the crowd back. This bought us time. Then I extended it over all of us so the arrows deflected harmlessly.

After a while, Ilkar slumped down on his side. His face looked white. The Ritual was over?

Drizzt bent to see to him. "How is he?" I had to keep my eyes in front and my shield flickered. I took deep breaths.

"He's alive, weak though." Drizzt ran to me, and readied to fight anew. My Shield failed, crap. But most of the arrows missed. We defended ourselves. "Serif carry him!" was it a danger to lift my friend away in a coma? But I couldn't possibly abandon him.

My mana was still there, within reach, even if my physical stamina wore down. The last man charging had his throat cut.

Serif sniffed at Ilkar and then cradled him, standing on his hind legs. He loped off to the exit where our horses were. "Come on, Drizzt! Guen!" I yelled, my knife hitting someone on the shoulder. I was running low on knives.

He finished someone off and we ran together. The horses were there and I needed some help mounting. The air hit my face in a whoosh as we were riding out of the prison. Serif was in front of me with Ilkar. I could not really see, only the white of his skin. I must heal him when we got to a safe place. Please let him be all right!

Drizzt told me, "No one follows, others must be distracting them." I nodded, smiling.

It reminded me of Flo, had she got out too?

We covered a long distance, deep within the jungles. Dark elf took the lead, Serif walking easily with his precious bundle beside me.

"Go ahead. I will make a Dark Globe." Dismounting, Drizzt backtracked. The hunter weaved a circular structure and like I had seen him do so before, the mist blackened the path behind us. Guenhwyvar purred and stood still. There was a cave in front. I waved to Serif, worried about all that jolting.

"Serif lay him down now. Thank you." I unstrapped some things from the horses and tethered them. Serif acted as his pillow. He sighed. I laid a cloak over him. My friend did not move, some soot had got on his face and clothing. I wanted to weep. I shook him and called to him not to leave me. Ilkar did not answer.

Footsteps behind. I must have rubbed my throat raw sobbing over the stricken mage. A gentle hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Felicia. Ilkar told me, he has to sleep for a few days. His body has to be still for healing. Maybe you can give him some mana?" Drizzt spoke to me calmly.

I swallowed. "Ok. I hope he's not too hurt from the moving." The drow sat down, drinking from his waterskin. "Are you hurt? I have a lot of mana to spare." I remembered to ask him.

The purple eyes lit up. He smiled and lay down. "I just want to sleep. Guen will guard us. I see Serif knows his duty." I began the mana formation for Warmheal the only spell my friend had imparted to me.

He had said the other kinds of healing spells were too draining. I tried to have faith.

I sang a tune to relax and to send healing calm. It consisted of my love and my care, the times we had been together showing up clearly. Ilkar's breathing was less rapid and his lips parted. I whispered his name and then fell asleep.


	12. Stirring from Sleep

**Chapter 12 Stirring from Sleep  
><strong>

*Lyriel- The Promised land. it chronicles a journey feeling, another nice soundtrack will be prince of egypt.

* * *

><p>He had no mana or any semblance of energy left. Didn't know if the cursemark was gone… the world darkened to a narrow tunnel. Having completed the Ritual, he just let his heart rate fall to conserve his life. Such a weak pulse. Some blades came very close, and he turned his face aside.<p>

Rasp of a blade. A shadow stood over him. Ilkar could not see what took place only a sense of urgency… then something lifted him up. no! He ached and wanted to protest, that he must sleep. I'm too frail to move. Leave me be. Yet they did not heed him. Didn't he instruct the friends to go? The warmth pulsed near to him and then settled.

Bliss and happiness, a cocoon of comfort.

He slept deeply. Wet cloth rubbed his forehead and his chest. Gentle voices. "We're here. Safe. It's gone, you know…" Vaguely, the patient overheard snatches of reassurances and coaxing. Come back soon! Another soft purring and fur that tickled. He shied away.

She had protected him, this voice. Who? In one dream, the drow spoke, having a black panther by his side. Ilkar knew them but could not grasp their identity. "Hello, it's me. Don't know if you can hear me. Be strong, Ilkar." His striking violet eyes were worried. He tried to speak but no words came forth. Instead he nodded and smiled. Then he could not see the drow anymore.

Some friends from the Raven—Sol, Denser… _why were they here?_ _Don't give up, live for the Raven! Come back! How to, so sleepy. . _Not yet, a little while more please. The elf's soul opened his eyes, drifting freely in the white space. Ilkar let go of the whiteness, turning to the source of the movement. Someone wanted his attention. He approached and watched.

"It is gone, no marking. Hey Ilkar, do you hear me?" massaging his numb cold hand, the girl spoke directly into his ear. Ilkar fumbled blindly, his vision was still darkened. The feebleness didn't allow him to and he fell, faltering. _So sleepy, stop calling me. I am alive_.

The elf's fingers twitched. Felicia gasped and squeezed his hand. His eyelids roved. She stroked his forehead.

I continued chatting and talking to Ilkar everyday, not wanting him to be alone. Constantly I had panic attacks when he seemed not to respond. His skin felt ice cold, and I hastened to warm him. Serif remained calm and acted every bit the nursemaid.

Drizzt and I took turns to observe if the mage improved or worsened. The drow also spoke to him, but not as much as I did. I formed entire stories of what I had discovered, and I also brought flowers and little animals to brush on his hands. It frustrated me that Ilkar did not react! One of the things I said was, "You'll be proud I have improved my skills. I knocked out so many guards, haha or maybe I exaggerate. Then I used this mana shield, the Harder one. Remember I couldn't make one hard enough? Yea something like that. Serif is so brave. So's Guen, and we're here. Waiting. Come back, elfie."

It was nice that I did not have to feel shy but I wanted him to reply me.

Drizzt reassured me, "Do not worry. He does hear us. Sometimes he smiles and has some movement. Yesterday he said a name. We can't rush him." I knew but was impatient. Oh a smile! I didn't see that! Also I kept using Warmheal even if it tired me.

What if he had internal injuries? Other than a cloak, we always made sure Ilkar drank some soup. He did swallow which was good. Then I massaged his limbs if they felt stiff and cold. Serif remained on vigil, as his pillow or lay nearby, a solid presence.

I stroked his striped tiger head, he blinked and flicked his tail. I said it was fine if he needed to stretch but the Familiar ignored me. Perhaps he was not like real animals which would get restless.

I hoped I had not made a mistake urging Serif to save him. Guenhwyvar licked Ilkar's face sometimes, as savage as she was in battle, she showed devotion and maternal concern for Ilkar. On a good side, both the panther and my tiger (for now) got along well, playing together when she came from the astral plains.

I marked the days on the rock wall. I counted almost twenty odd days.

_You mean everything to me, Ilkar. I want to hear you speak again, and run and Cast magic do all the elvish things you do. Hey I don't mind your nagging. Please Please return_. _ We're going to Julatsa together aren't we? Don't forget. Drizzt and me are waiting impatiently. _Then I sobbed. Tears wet his face and I sniffled. I dabbed away the wetness. I kissed his lips, and stroked his ears.

A kiss will awaken any sleeping person, won't it? I had seen a play once, but it didn't work.

I sat back, holding my amulet. No answers, no prayers, only a resonant instinct that I must keep trying. Ilkar shouldn't give up. The drow put his arm around me. "Drizzt I'm worried. It's been so long."

The drow nodded, taking his pulse. "I know. He is there. Once our dream connected, I noticed him. His pulse is steady."

"Really, you can?" I blinked, looking at him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't speak nor see me. I believe he will awaken, it is not time yet. That was a huge spell, I don't know much about casting but even a globe of darkness I make tires me. At least he is not as pale today. Come, let's try to give him some water." I tipped water to the elf's lips. His tongue came out and his throat moved. Drizzt smiled. "Good. That's good effort Ilks. "

* * *

><p>When we were outside, we had to keep a lookout for dangers. The enemy could be hunting for us, and the dark elf constantly refreshed his Dark orb mist. He often voiced how risky it was, that we stayed here for this long. Usually he changed hiding places often, but we knew the mage should not be shifted any more or his life might be endangered.<p>

I climbed a tree to have better views, and alerted the drow if he was not sleeping. He taught me to make false trails, trained me in melee combat, forest things and opened up more. I liked the tales of his life with other friends, who had since gone on. I would change the subject if he was sad. I felt shy sometimes, not because of fear. I didn't fear any strange being. Maybe it was always Ilkar who would speak to include all of us. Drizzt was friendly, I tried to reassure myself. I didn't dare to talk about him during my solo speeches with Ilks, and I covered everything from the sun to the sky to the foods.

He had this really concentrating gaze, deeper than I could reach. When I ran out of stuff to talk about, we fell into this silence. Serif would bug us to play fetch. That meant Ilkar was still there. Fortunately his heart did not stop and the elf didn't have any complications.

* * *

><p>One boring evening, I was boiling some water. Maybe we would need to look after him for the rest of our lives. As usual I had spoken to my friend about the weather and my skills till my throat got sore. I glared at Ilkar sleeping and refusing to move.<p>

Drizzt had gone to collect more firewood and hunt. Guen paced outside to defend us. Serif then whimpered. He had always made that sound, so I ignored him. But he got more insistent.

"What?" I growled.

Then my heart suspended in disbelief. I rubbed my eyes and ran to my best friend. His hazel eyes were open. He did not move right away, but he breathed in deeper and blinked! He whispered some words like 'magic'. I called him. Ilkar turned to face me, recognition in his expression.

"Oh Ilkar! welcome back!" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

The elf's voice was rusty from disuse. "Ow, so noisy."

"Sorry. Look your hand is not marked. See?" I looked up and showed him. The patient managed to smile. I propped him up with the pack. "Want some water? It's almost ready wait a while." He nodded.

I opened the pouch with herbal tea and began brewing some. Then I held the cup for him. Ilkar sighed when I touched his pointies. Then I rushed to tell Drizzt the good news.

"He's awake!" He set down the firewood, long pale hair down his shoulders, in his dark cape. For all the days I had seen him, Drizzt was not very tall but he looked imposing in the shadows. The drow stopped me. "Wait, I sense people nearby, these days. If he is all right, we have to leave… I worry people suspect our presence." His solemnity tore through my relief and happiness.

"But Ilkar's _very _weak. He can't move without my help. Where can we go?" I protested. How could my friend stay upright?

The dark elf paused, taking out a map from his belt. His finger pointed to an X marked place. "There is a town there. I have seen it before. The journey will take just a couple of days. I know he is weak, will give him time to rest. By dawn, we will have to move, or at least next day. I am sorry."

Drizzt was not the kind to joke and to be spiteful. I nodded. "Ok let's just go celebrate with him first."

"Very well. I am going to make one more round to be sure nobody discovers us, then I will come." He rose and fluidly slipped into the forest.

I returned to the cave smiling at my friend who was hugging Serif. "Anymore to drink? I'm hungry," the mage commented, rubbing his stomach.

"Yea! There is more, and do you want any meat? We made some rabbit." I brought the food over. Ilkar drank the tea but could not eat much yet. I asked him if he had heard me talking during his sleep. In response, he stroked my hair.

Later, Drizzt made the soup. Ilkar dipped the food in the soup and ate bit by bit. I watched over him protectively. "Serif carried you. We stayed here for sometime because it was dangerous to jolt you about. I just didn't want to leave you behind. Drizzt can make this dark mist. Right?" I looked to the ranger. "

He explained about it. Ilkar's face was blank. "Sounds… scary. You fools." Haha I predicted he would say that. He took time between words. I liked his soft breathing close to my ear. He dozed off.

In an hour or so, the patient roused and was more lucid. They talked as I took a rest.

"You're right. I am fine. We have to depart soon," the mage was speaking gravely.

"I am glad Ilkar. I am pleased you're awake." The fair elf chuckled shifting carefully so I wouldn't be affected.

"No, wait. I'm concerned to ride, so soon. How do you feel?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Ilkar had bundled himself in a cloak and sipped from a cup. Naturally fair, now Ilkar's almond eyes seemed larger like a starved cat, and cheekbones sharper contoured than I remembered. During the long sleep, his dark hair had lengthened and was really messy. I did not mind, it was nice to comb with my fingers.

"A bit weak but I can cope. Town sounds good, I don't want to camp outside any longer. My mana is… gone. Will you protect me?"

We said he was being silly, of course we would! It was sad he admitted this, elves are not good liars. The mage regarded us with a solemn look then crooked his lips into a smile. "I missed the action. So tell me again, shall get more rest before we set off."

Ilkar leaned back onto our pet's body and closed his eyes. His legs were crooked up and supported my back. We talked to him. Drizzt made his contributions humble. I got revved up about my abilities. "I was worried but they came, owls, bats all kinds of night life! Serif changed into a tiger, very huge. And I made a Hardshield, though it didn't last that long. It was blue color!" I waved my hands.

Ilkar replied,"I believe you. Impressed." Then Drizzt discussed how we would set off close to dawn, to give us a headstart. He had thrown off some men playing on their fears and superstitions of his kind. How? Drizzt loomed up camouflaged in the darkness and they scattered yelling. Guen had chased some away. Once I had seen him doing that to a few who came too near our camp and he had made some lights fly. They must fear his race a lot.

"You can ride with me first, then when you feel able, with Felicia. Agreeable? I tamed another horse, it will carry the supplies. In my experience, two people riding will strain the animal's legs." Ahhh, we had not known that.

"No problem, I agree. Help me up." Ilkar's legs were wobbly as he attempted to take some steps. From his face and concentration it must be terribly draining. They spoke in their own tongue for a while and then Ilkar took a seat again beside me. He took some food.

Surprisingly, Ilkar told me, he felt envious. "Your power of wild magic, I felt this twinge of envy. I have always needed to train and train, but you easily grasped what I showed, Felicia. I didn't get to tell you this before. In a way I'm relieved you can cast, because I can't conjure even a small spell at this time."

This length of admission moved me. My friend did not speak, either shy or exhausted. I called upon the warmheal and touched his back. The elf accepted my mana without a struggle, his colors were faded while mine was a bright hue of violet now. "Relax and let me in." Ilkar absorbed from me. I wondered if he was going to recover with my magic!

"No no, it has helped me but I can't cast anything. Wild magic is hard to tame, and not a healer's specialty. You have done so much already, not leaving my side and give up. Come."

He rested his chin on my head. I leaned back against him. Sincerely, he said, "I won't forget my promises. When I get well, I will take both of you home to be adopted."

"Yay! I worried you will forget. I love you!" He repeated it to me as well.

* * *

><p>Ilkar read a tome to instruct me on some defence, in case I needed guidance. The horses were settled, Guen and Serif running ahead to lead the way, Ilkar rode with Drizzt as support. The drow would have to be careful not to let him fall off, if he went for his weapons.<p>

I cast for danger, peaking my senses for a wide area. I had trained remarkably well with a bow and arrows. For the first part of the journey, the elves were fine, only my butt and legs were sore. "Can we stop? Ow." I got off and almost fell. Shit.

Ilkar dismounted gracefully. What a relief, he was not weak. He helped me. "It's normal. You alright?" We stretched our bodies. Drizzt smiled making me flush. I pretended to be annoyed with his humour. "Hey when I make a joke you don't laugh. Now you're mocking me."

Drizzt chuckled. Great, he had a thick skin now. I pretended to scowl. Serif morphed into a small ferret and chattered, climbing onto my head. Ilkar paled. I said it was all right. "You know he has been a tiger to protect us and you lay on him. He loves you." The mage nodded.

"Hm. I laid my head on his fur? Nice and warm but- yuck. He didn't bathe." Ilkar said practically, wrinkling his nose.

On the second leg of our journey, the mage rode while I led our horse. I preferred not to have my butt hurt. Every few minutes I asked him if he was okay. "Yes, yes don't drive me mad please. Argh." If only one person rode each horse at a time, they would tire less.

We made a steady pace.

Later I sat in front of Ilkar, listening to the sounds of the forest. I hummed a song to capture them in my mind's net, to see what they saw. A few badgers and a wolf ran beside us, we made quite a group!

"Wow. It's interesting how do you summon them?"

I was proud. "Er, I don't know. I just think of a song."

Ilkar hummed a little tune, he had a good voice. Quite nice and musical. "How long… did I faint for?"

I tried to turn around, feeling his hands firmly about my waist. Ilkar chuckled. "Don't, you'd just sprain your neck. Look in front. Okay don't tell me, I regret asking."

* * *

><p>The drow had been a little way in front. He tugged on the reins, his horse's left facing us. I noticed that the sun had come up and his hood concealed his face. Drizzt said, "I think we have reached. The sun is bright. Ilkar am I right?"<p>

From their excellent vision, they could see better than me. I squinted. Yes a few houses were in sight, walking distance. Ilkar was sympathetic. We dismounted to walk. Then I understood why the dark elf hung back, other than the heat and discomfort. "The humans won't be- welcoming. Can you persuade them?" Drizzt closed his eyes, I held him to guide him along.

"I can try. I'm very friendly," Ilkar said with good humour.

The sign in the front of the gate hung and it was called Oxguild. The gate was partly broken, the people inside stared at us.

We needed to convince the innkeepers. The first one rejected us fearing our dark friend. I tried not to think of hitting them. They called him rude names. We did manage to settle the horses into a reputable stable. By then both my friends were fatigued.

So it was my turn. Being a thief for years had given me experience in the ways of people. From their missions with the bad lords in Aranos, we had saved a lot of money.

I strode confidently to the front and had a word with the sixth owner of a tavern, a burly man towering over us. Serif yipped. The old man lifted up a baton upon seeing Drizzt. He cursed, which curdled my stomach. I tiptoed to be taller.

Ilkar blocked him. "He is our friend. Do not worry. I give my word as a High mage of Julatsa."

The man's wife came out, a fat woman. She also had the same reaction. I went pleadingly making some tears come, "Please kind folks, have pity. My friends have come a long way, they're injured and- he's a mage. A trustworthy person don't you think? Heroes, I tell the truth. I implore you."

Then I grasped the woman's hand and sniffled. She fell for it. Ilkar flashed her a lazy smile. She introduced herself as Mdm Helia and said we were all poor poppets.

In!

* * *

><p>Soft beds! While I bounced upon mine gleefully, my elves were more dignified. They could make graceful princes pale in contrast. Our room had three beds and some basic furniture. The curtains could be drawn, which Ilkar did right away. The ranger slept immediately. Ilkar commented, "Proper beds. I had missed them."<p>

He sat down. I noticed the dark rings under his almond eyes and his hand trembled. "Are you alright? I'm a good actor eh?" I whispered.

The elf chuckled and patted beside him. "Yes handy trick. I shouldn't encourage you though. It's not honorable for a thief. Do you want to take a turn in the bath first?"

I glared. "Hey. I'm not smelly. You should."

The mage nodded. "Ah but I need him to help me. My head spins. I'm still weak. Darn."

I grinned. "I can watch elves naked. Sometimes I watched when he undressed you."

Ilkar did not comment. After I bathed, he was lying down and beckoned to me. "If we are tracked, go on your way. I don't want to slow us down. People are unlikely to harm me."

He was serious. I had been about to retort, never, I couldn't abandon my friends.

So I closed my mouth but did not say yes. it occurred to me how 'old-people' they both sounded. "Drizzt also talked like that. When we chased off a baddie, I took his money pouch. He lectured my ears off. Ack. We can rob the rich, they are bad." I mused.

"I will tell him how naughty you are. What do you mean?" Ilkar started to sound miffed.

I gestured. "Older than me. The do-as- I –say we're elves wise talk." Then we went to sleep, awaking to take dinner together. Outside was almost dark. For the first time, I did not feel enclosed and trapped. Hm Ilkar is a Highmage? What did that mean?

"Hey elf, what's the word for… fear of rooms? I think I am."

He said, "Claustrophobia. I see, that was why whenever I asked you to stay indoors you'd always find a way to run out. Has it always been this way?" The mage looked concerned.

"Yea. But now I am fine. Maybe I had been in the prison for some time. Thank you. Drizzt eat more. We hardly have a good meal. Yummy." The spread was rich, the woman generous with portions of lamb, greens, cakes and wine.

Before we started, I took the chopsticks and touched the surface. Poison would stain the ivory black. They were impressed. "Ilkar you said you are a high mage. Really?"

He chuckled and seemed self conscious. "I was going to be elected before I left. So it is partly true." We dug in.

"Thank you. I could have stayed outside while you went in." Drizzt remarked softly. I shook my head.

"No that'd be unfair. Teach me more skills then I can smack them," I declared.

"Don't. I- I'm used to prejudice. Means how the people looked at me, as if I am a demon. For some towns if they know my reputation they do not think like this. It is all right."

Ilkar blinked. "I am sorry. My life is in your debt. Please accept my thanks." He bowed to him. Drizzt told him it was okay. I almost cried, they were both my beloved friends!

11


	13. Drizzt and morals

**Q. O.S 13 More about Drizzt and Morals  
><strong>

Xandria Ravenheart ~ though it ends off about loneliness, really signifies the Raven's quest in the chronicles.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Ilkar pushed our friendship to the limit and lectured me. When I said I didn't want to take his advice, he would address the other elf in their tongue or in common. Not understanding their language and they got expense of teasing me was miffing and when they used Common to scold me, I did not take it well either. Gah! I had thought of elves being all knowing and tactful, which means knowing when to say what at the right time. Yet Ilkar seemed to ignore this.<p>

"Be kind to him, please," Drizzt instructed me. Just over a small incident of a stone I threw at someone in jest. "I am. It was just a small thing. C'mon." Not that I minded, unless it came to issues of stealing things. How ridiculous! I steal from the rich!

Without an immediate source, Ilkar would need more than basic rest to regain his full strength. From his patient retelling, a source meant what Julatsa could give him and it was too far away. My friend had both happiness and moodiness thinking of that.

Learning of some medicines, called potions I went to steal them! People around town carried these little vials, being small in size I was not noticed often so I brushed past their belts and slickly obtained them. At the same time, I could hear snatches of what each one would help with.

I didn't produce any of them at first, knowing Ilkar would disapprove. When he noticed I had an extra piece of food, he made me sneak it back to the person.

Drizzt agreed not to make me lose my dignity so he never chided me when I stole items. Every now and then, my hands itched to practice my dormant instincts. I liked him for that Ilkar had been lying down more often these days and said he felt dizzy. It saddened me that elves belong outside with nature, but he was too weak. . This time in our room, I took out one potion from my stash, swirling its pinkish liquid.

"Here maybe this can help." I offered.

The elf took the vial. "This is?" He could sit up for a while.

"Er… health potion. Drink, it's good. Some people have recovered."

"Where did you get it, Fel?" his voice held suspicion. He placed it down on the table.

I couldn't look away from Ilkar's piercing sincere golden eyes, so I tried to convince him I had bought it. After all, my friend had not been out much and he ought to trust me right? Naturally most people would declare yea yea correct. "Please don't steal anymore. What if you get caught? It is hard to keep a low profile if we risk exposure." He took hold of my shoulders. For a weak person, Ilkar's grip hurt.

Defensiveness rose up and I shook my head. "No why won't you believe me? I want to help. That's all." I scowled, one hand gently pushing at him.

Ilkar sighed and read the label. After a pause, he gave in and agreed to drink it. "Doesn't say how much to take. I don't wish to get poisoned." I had overheard the person telling the man 'not more than a quarter spoon each time' Ilkar considered, then carefully sipped, never once looking away.

"Don't worry so much. Better already?" I beamed, hugging him.

At first my best friend did not respond by doing the same. "Can't help it, natural worrier that's me. Hm I will have to see a few days later if I puke my guts out or something. Ver sweet taste, ick." His hand patted my back shyly. "So, where's the dog, or cat?"

I leaned back. Serif meowed and scampered up to us. The elf beamed and rubbed his head and back. "He doesn't need to go outside? Not bored and stiff?" he asked.

"No. Serif is so good. I don't think he is like any old pet that need those things."

"Umhm. Where's Drizzt? Isn't he tired?" Ilkar continued, as if our argument had not happened. Cool, then he must have forgotten. It was day outside, oh dear the drow would get burnt. I jumped up and looked outside.

"I'm not sure. Serif where?" I focused on my animal's mind. Drizzt was in the stables. "With the horses. I notice he does not need a lot of sleep, he can be awake in the day too like us. Ilkar want to go for a walk outside? Fresh air." I encouraged him.

The mage stroked the blankets and had allowed Serif to sit on his lap. "I see. That's fine. I want to, if I don't pass out that is. Felicia," I thought he wanted to rest again as he seemed frail, but he put his legs over the edge of the bed.

Not again, about stealing being bad and etc. I braced myself mentally. "You always come within range, and I only have two of these telepathy rings. I would need to give either one to him."

I touched the one I wore. "Oh okay. Can you trust me more? We went through so much together."

"I do trust. But I'm worried, I can't and don't have any more resources to bail you out of jail. Let me finish, I won't repeat what happened these days, even an expert will fail. It will kill Drizzt and I if you are hurt. Some people don't take kindly to being robbed." The elf explained in a quiet but intense tone. He was shaking slightly and coughed.

Guilt stabbed me in the chest. I poured him some water. "I'm sorry. Do not worry too much. The coughing should ease, Drizzt gave you medicine didn't he?"

"It comes and goes. He did. But it's run out and he would need to make more. Don't exactly have a kitchen to use here." Ilkar wiped his mouth and rubbed his leg where it ached. Any injuries took time to get over, he did not tell me how he got wounded. "Let's walk around later." He cheered up.

"Yes if it doesn't hurt too much. Take some more." I indicated the potion.

"No no I'd be poisoned. There should be a healer in this town, if the price is reasonable, I can ask. Did you see any?"

I shook my head. I made a fake lie that I was not going to steal anymore, and the mage just pinned me with a watchful stare. Elves won't be deceived so easily, especially a mercenary kind of elf like Ilks! Haha. "Did you bump into something?"

"No. When our mana is low, we may feel aches and bruises. I am better. Thank you," he told me, with love in his voice. I smiled wide. Later we changed into mauve robes which were given by the woman. I looked nice in that color!

* * *

><p>I should talk about the dark elf Drizzt and why I had no fear of him. One night we were alone together sitting by the fire. It was raining heavily outside and Ilkar was meditating. He had instructed us not to speak loudly or he'd be annoyed. I had looked outside and felt very bored, so I joined the ranger near the fireplace. Usually I started to chat, and this was one of the rare occasions he did so. It is the stage when we have reached that level of great trust! Drizzt said softly, "I think it is quite surreal, unbelievable that you trusted me immediately. Even he did not."<p>

I smiled and glanced at his side profile. "I sense no evil. Being quieter than my peers, I learnt to see how people are like. Some show their real selves right away and don't pack much strength. Others won't let down their masks easily. It's true I got a slight shock, don't be offended by this, Drizzt. I had not seen a dark skinned elf before."

He laughed. "No I'm not. Everyone will be shocked. Go on, Fel."

I felt encouraged and replied, "Hm mostly I felt you wanted to help me though I lied that I was lost and new in the castle keep. And you… don't look like a coldblooded killer. You can kill without feeling?"

Drizzt paused to think how to phrase it to me and not shock me. "Yes. I admit I can when it is absolutely necessary. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Never mind, what's it like to be a drow? Other than the angry parts, did you feel happy? What makes you smile?"

He was silent. I supposed I had cut too deep. I could not tell, as the light played off his sharp angular face. Looking at Ilks, who always lightened the atmosphere, I wanted to ask what I should say to make it better. The mage did not awaken from his trance and was whispering to himself, cross legged. "Sorry. Don't have to talk about it."

"I… am not a happy person. My friends used to fill in that emptiness. We outlive humans, and we try not to be attached to them. I made that mistake with my- wife and best friend. However my rationale does not seem to cooperate with my emotions. Hm, it's funny you have this frown on your face. It's alright, I won't fail to be happy with both of you and Serif." Drizzt chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I frowned because I didn't get what he meant. "Er, yea. I don't get the meaning. Argh please simplify. This outliving of humans thing, _don't_ let it bother you too much. Ilkar would tell me to stop being nosy. But I _have _to say it."

Lavender eyes glittered and his mouth was apart. Then he nodded. "Agreed. Someone talked to me about that too, an elf like Ilkar. How long have you known each other?" He turned to face me curious.

"Hm he saved me from the tyrants bashing me up. A month or so longer. I- didn't trust him at first. Yet he didn't give up on me. That's why we're together and I'm happy he woke up from the sleep." My voice almost closed up but I swallowed it back. Past is past, I told myself. My friend was going to be well from now on, I would get more healing potions and search the world for good healers to cure his weak mana! From behind us the said elf cursed.

"Hey stop lying on me. I cannot breathe, Serif! Bad boy, very bad," He tried to crawl away from my companion in wolf form. Serif smiled with his tongue out. I snapped my fingers. The wolf washed Ilkar's hands and face for quite awhile to our amusement and his anger. Hahah! "Damn it's so smelly. Get off me. Yuck yuck now I've to bathe again. Stop laughing you idiots. Bad boy! I don't want to talk to you again." The Julatsan stood up, cleaning his wet skin.

Serif made a whining sound and then came to me for affection. Drizzt said, "He wants to show his love for you. Wolf saliva is healing when I was wounded, I realized that. It's quite good."

I hugged Serif who was content to lean his heavy bulk against me and lick my cheek. Ilkar replied, "It's disgusting. Drizzt, thanks. But I have no choice. Hirad's dragons enjoyed blowing flames near me, suppose this isn't so bad."

"Oh really, dragons? Wow are they very huge? Hirad owns them!" I piped up.

"Yea they are. I won't talk about it, I'm hungry after concentrating so hard and I _Need _to bathe." He closed the door of the privy.

Drizzt mused, "I don't think I have time to be hurt and sad when I have your company. Guen… you don't fear her as well? Most would run even when she means no harm."

"Well I think she's awesome. This astral plain, it's where she goes to inside the statue? Can I see it?"

Drizzt unhooked her from his belt. We were not fighting enemies now so he had unclipped his scimitars and placed them under his bed. But the statue wouldn't leave his side. "It is her spirit form. Guen used to be a real panther, for this kind of figurine the sorcerers enchant the animal during a ritual. Once I was frightened she got wounded but she won't really die. That is why she cannot stay here, in our world for very long." I felt the features of her cat face and the shape of the outline. In some marketplaces I had seen more of these figurines of many kinds of animals.

"I see. Here. Oh yes what can I do to make you happy? Do answer me," I touched his hand and waited impatiently.

"Simple things, having meals together, riding, Ilkar's jokes, your jokes. No need to do anything. Serif of course sorry I forgot." Our wolf barked indignantly and nudged for his pet. Drizzt touched his forehead to him and smiled. "Yourself? I cannot make jokes, hard for my kind to think of humor."

Once more, a little shard of pain entered his tone. I wanted to take it away, and I envisioned removing it. Unfortunately I couldn't. "Fel, come and talk to me. Don't bother him too much," Ilkar said. Eh when had he come from behind? I jumped.

I hugged the mage elf taking in his soapy scent. Drizzt told him it was fine. Now the rain had stopped, the evening breeze was very refreshing. Ilkar suggested, "Let's go outside. See you, friend."

The streets were quiet with people keeping their wares. Some people sold food. "Elves, we are emotional. He cannot answer, he finds it hard to forget the pain. That is the burden we longlived people carry forever. "

"That's so heavy and sad. Don't carry it, please. Give it to me Ilkar. Picture it going away for one day or two. I did it, coz I used to cry every night when people said I'm an orphan and never will amount to anything. So I kept reminding myself it will be better. I try to push it away from me." I explained, eagerly.

He smiled a heartbreaking boyish smile. "Yes. That is wise advice that you give. So mature and grownup. Let me try." He closed his eyes briefly and cupped his hands. "Please take my problems."

"I keep them safely. We've stayed here for a while, nice town. Can we stay?" I asked, looking around.

He replied that maybe we could not. "I still want to go back to Calaius my homeland. And Julatsa." Then we spoke of light things and how Serif annoyed him. The wolf had followed us to guard us.

Ilkar's condition was good on some days and bad. One day he just could not get up. Serif eased his pain somewhat. As soon as he could walk, we searched the place. We brought him to a healer who couldn't do much for him. It was best to keep him cheerful because a sad person wouldn't recover. With the healing potions I could obtain, and Drizzt's remedies, Ilkar's fever was kept in control.

"I'm so proud of you. I need to get better. Then we can see more elves," Ilkar told me sincerely. It was one of the nights he could sit up for a short time. He combed my hair and massaged my shoulders. I agreed and leaned back on him.

"Don't promise me. One day at a time. I hope it's not painful, yesterday you could not eat at all. Want to eat?"

The tavern people provided us with meals, and we had to go down to take our meals. I had saved part of my share of the delicious potato crisps and unwrapped my cloth. He thanked me. "It doesn't hurt today. I'm sorry, if it's not like that we could travel again."

"Don't blame yourself. What kind of pain is it, aching or sharp?"

The elf described some of it as aching in his joints and acute pain in his old wounds. Drizzt said this was a side effect of the Ritual of removal, the one he cast to take off the cursemark. He had not wanted to tell me.

8


	14. Comic relief ears

**Camping scene Perky little ears! (part 14)**

_Regina Spektor- The Call , includes coffee section which I found won't benefit travelers. How to rest well when heart beats very fast?_

_Revised from suggestions lol _

_*Ilkar wearing meridian coat with a belt because he had lost weight, Drizzt in blue armor. _

* * *

><p>As we moved on the road, I cultivated an unusual hobby out of a need to have thrill.<p>

I liked to tweak my friend's pointed eartips before bedtime. I would wait till Ilkar's breathing deepened then creep up to him and twitch them. Somehow he found out! One day he exposed me, just as I crawled back to my bedroll.

"What was that? Sensation of tickling on my left ear." He didn't sound sleepy at all.

I answered with a readiness, "A mosquito. I swat it. Now we can sleep with ease."

"Not a bug, Fel. Every _other _day, you touched my ears. I know what a mosquito feels like," Ilkar pointed out.

It was in my instincts to deny it, yet my friend had already made it clear there was no evasion. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb… angry with me? I make sure no one is around when I do that." Thankfully the darkness covered my reddening face and I looked down at my feet. Oh no, he was going to hate me now.

The insects chirped around us. I could just make out Drizzt's pale hair where he stood watch. Now the fire was out, I couldn't see Ilkar's expression which ought to be scowling handsomely. Normally we would sleep close by for shared warmth. However now his mood became negative, I shifted further. He remarked after a while, "That is a strange past-time to have."

"Er- I wanted to know if it's very sharp. I find that it's soft, and special. Mine are round tipped and boring." I hesitated trying to gauge if Ilkar intended to nag me or blow up.

I counted to ten and the mage did neither, instead he laughed. I smiled. "Of course it's soft! My fingers will be cut if I touch them myself or people won't come near me! Imagine the damage." He gasped in mirth.

"Oh ok. Why not sleep more soundly?" During the day Drizzt had not discovered my hobby at all. He never budged. His ears were longer tipped and looked sharper than the mage's.

"I don't. I've never slept deeply unless I'm in a bed at home. Come here, it's colder tonight." He beckoned. I picked up my bedroll, Serif snorting in protest. Ilkar extended his cloak for all of us and then lay down. His dark hair gleamed and I admired his handsome profile, with lashes outlining his unique eyes, one arm to embrace me.

Serif tucked himself into a ball between us.

Absolutely perfect. I whispered, "No hard feelings elfie?"

His finger brushed my lips. "Shhh. That isn't my name. It's difficult to stay angry with a naughty child." I drifted off, dreamt of all of us on some quest together. Drizzt was there too, welcoming and not menacing as people made him out to be.

"Drizzt is keeping watch? Do you know where?" he whispered.

I pointed in the general direction. The pale hair and glowing eyes were beacons, but Drizzt was so deadly that we did not have to worry. I slept the most soundly, even if I was outdoors. "Go to sleep now, snore snore," I imitated a piggish sound haha.

Ilkar tickled me. "Stop that. I'm disturbed I may be attacked by a mad pig. Or a horde of pigs!" We chuckled. The Julatsan let me fondle his ears.

Following night as we prepared to rest.

"I'm trying not to laugh. Promise me, don't creep around like that or I might punch you." He looked perfectly serious and composed.

"I'm a good creeper." I imagined the plant.

"Yea I give you that. Heavier breathing when you move, does Drizzt know?"

'I doubt it. he doesn't wake up."

"Ah. Promise not to frighten me, Fel. I'm not that young." He sighed. I said I would.

Drizzt said, "What happened? Lost something? I'll help you." He startled me as he had approached without a single sound, only the whisper of his pale hair. He knelt beside me, lavenders gleaming and reached out his hand.

Drizzt waited. Ilkar grunted and turned to face him. Sleepily he said, "She has just decided to touch my ears find out how hard or soft they are."

I moaned. Oh shit! The drow blinked and he made himself comfortable. "Ahhh, what about mine? I have longer tips."

I smiled. "Eh you don't mind right. Both are soft too. Sorry."

They laughed hard. Serif licked Drizzt's hand and pricked his ears. "It was supposed to be our secret, Ilks!" I sulked. A consolation was that Drizzt didn't know of me doing it to him until tonight. Right?

Ilks beamed and pretended to snore.

We definitely preferred to drink water and tea. Coffee made people sleepless, from what I eavesdropped. I didn't like the taste anyway when the mage brewed from the little amount of coffee beans he had bought. I still drank it because he would look at me in such a hurt way. Couldn't afford to be choosy when we rode around and no towns were in sight for miles. I tried to wake early and make tea and boil water when my companions needed more sleep.

While sipping the water, the elves marvelled at my skill. Yay! Then I sang and attracted some cute rodents to sit in a row before us.


	15. Elves ruin my theft

**Q. sorcery 15: Elves ruin my fun of stealing**

_*I've set this realm during the renaissance era. I still like males with long hair, though in research it says they have bobbed hair. _

_Music: S.H.E superstar, I won't say I'm in love (Disney Hercules movie)_

* * *

><p>My hair had grown thicker and become a deep violet hue in the sun. Ilkar and Drizzt made no awkward remarks. I wondered if I would ever be attractive enough to clinch someone of such nobility as a mate! Drizzt had made it clear he only loved one person Catti-brie. Ilks was taken by Ren. Only in my daydreams will I be dancing with them, in my beautiful dress in an eternal festival of youth. I would never guess their real age! Haha.<p>

We had moved to another inn, to reduce the possibility of our being recognized. The mage had recovered considerably, not constantly racked by exhaustion. Serif spent most of his time in the guise of a black and white shepherd dog or a barking cat. I had to shush him when people looked at him oddly. Some humans steered clear of Drizzt, our dark friend. It pissed me off, which led me to wish to throw stones at them and take their things, much to Drizzt's chagrin. 'Don't do that, it'd worsen their prejudice of me. They will hate me more, I do not mind,' I knew better, for we did not miss the pain of emotion in his lavender eyes whenever curses were directed to him.

Prejudice was a concept I grew to loath, mainly that people didn't like the black skinned peoples, though they themselves were not perfect. I did not know if I was a human or not, occasionally I also received disgusted glares.

Ilkar often soothed us with his soft words, because he felt weak and generally he didn't believe in outright ferocity and confrontation. Back then, the Julatsan acted as if he were some lordship. The real Ilks had no such airs. He always knew if I was going to be rash and spoke to me of other things when my anger mounted. I calmed as soon as I listened to his advice. It was my motto to make him happy, not vex him more. Other than prejudice, we were unmolested.

One day, I returned from scouting and nicking a few items. Drizzt was polishing his blade at one end of our room and Ilkar was drawing some shapes like triangles, circles in deep concentration. Their outlines were visible when I squinted, using my mana to See with. Otherwise it appeared invisible. I stepped closer, but very careful not to make any sound. He had taught me that it was crucial never to interrupt any casting or meditation trances, as the result would cause deep harm to both the mage and the disrupter. Some orbs bounced harmlessly off the walls. A lock of dark hair flopped concealing Ilkar's eyes. He absently pushed it back. Yesterday he had his hair trimmed, but the barber didn't want to cut away his fringe and most hair. Our mage disliked needing to handle long shoulder length hair and wanted to crop short like the first time I had seen him. The barber flatly refused, declaring elves should look like how he did now. 'Fine, cut at least to the collar length alright? I'm paying,' the elf said impatiently. The barber nagged which he didn't appreciate at all! Ilks had pulled his dark mane into a loose ponytail. 'Never mind, then you won't look odd!' I had teased. As long as they have hair, god forbid they get bald! I said I didn't like bald and ageing males. When Drizzt told me of some bald drow, I said yuck, and made him laugh.

He opened his eyes and exhaled, facing me. "What is it?" Ilkar picked up his book and the pages flipped rapidly on their own volition.

"Oh what spell?" I held the book which came into my hands.

"Basic rehearsal of replenishing stamina. Every casting has a concept. How is your summoning gift? Any concepts?" Eh, I had not told him about that in detail. He talked about his discoveries. I loved him when he ardently shared his knowledge.

Serif had become a small leopard cat and pawed my leg. He had a ring in his mouth. Wow! I shook my head, hurriedly pocketing the new find. Serif, he should have waited for me outside. Sullen, Ilkar chided him sternly for stealing it. I backed away thinking I could escape, but he crooked a finger. "Come back here, Fel. Now. _What_ did I say about stealing?" his voice remained soft but became curt and righteous.

I slunk back. Part of the long- running series of Elf-talks, with their honor and glory theme throughout whenever my deeds were not right or up to par- "Give it here. We can very well afford to buy what we need! I am so disappointed in you both. How long have you been thieving again? It is wrong. These are honest people. How will they feed themselves?" He lectured me very seriously. Serif's ears cocked and he watched Ilkar, trying to look hurt. The mage took the ring, a heavy one and very valuable. I smiled and started to explain: not until this week. Of course my pet wanted to please me and was linked to my instincts to survive. Usually I was forgiven quickly.

Wouldn't the ranger speak up for me? Drizzt watched us but made no move to stop him. I looked on the floor, silence being the best remedy. The previous time Ilkar had seen me stealing, he felt pains in his chest as we argued and I felt terrible and guilty.

Ilkar moved on to part two or three of the Talk, not drawing attention, being honorable, kind, how grateful we should be to others.

"But it can fetch some coin," I argued faintly. The Julatsan's ears pricked and he whitened, seeming about to pass out or blow up. I swallowed. Spots of color reddened his cheeks and his hazel eyes blazed golden.

"Both of you will come with me to return this to its rightful owner and pay for it." Serif purred and wove about his legs to appease the mage, but the elf ignored that.

"But… but I'm not sure how to ask Serif to show where he got it. I'm sorry. Can't we keep it? I can buy some health potions for you, Ilkar." I pleaded.

Ilkar's glare did not lessen in intensity. From his side, the dark elf walked over and said something in elven. I wondered if it was in my favor or not. I prayed Drizzt was helping me! They conversed in private and then Drizzt shrugged. "I did my best. Accept your fate. Don't be overtly angry, Ilkar."

"I won't. In fact I was in a fantastic mood until this happened."

Oh shit. Ilkar repeated we were to follow him while he questioned who had this ring missing. 'Save me!' I whispered as Ilkar walked out the door. Drizzt just had a sympathetic look but he lay down in his bed.

"Stop dallying." The elf folded his arms and scowled.

"Okay." Outside we were to call one another with alias names. The inn was at the centre of activity. Vendors sold their wares and there must be a jeweler somewhere among the mix. I struggled to catch up with his long strides. Ilkar began asking merchants if they had lost the ring. He conversed fluently in Common and dialects. I hoped that the owner had left then I could pawn it for money. Health potions carried a huge price tag. I meant well. Serif was in my arms, and I asked him if he could show me where he got it.

My Familiar showed me blurred images, of how a man wanted to hit him but missed. I smiled. Ilkar said, "Not these people, Jodie. Where else?" He pointed to Serif.

I told him what I had seen. After a while, we chanced upon a jeweler at a corner of town.

He apologized profusely for what we had done and nudged me to say it too. The uncle was not angry and simply smiled at our honesty. "It is all right, children are young sire. Find something nice for yourselves." He invited us to look at his collection. Ilkar turned him down.

This time his temper had cooled, for he matched my pace. I held his arm. "Why can't we take things? I'm not doing it for myself. isn't it okay?"

He didn't answer until we were at the side of a street with food. "We're not in a bad place anymore, Jodie. These people are making an honest living. You are lucky the man did not mind and chose to forgive you. In some places they will chop off your fingers."

My heart ached. Ilkar's ears pricked backwards, meaning he was deeply concerned and sad. I found all my excuses fading and said I loved him. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I know it's bad. Don't be mad, take care of your health," I added and looked into his eyes.

The elf nodded and embraced me. "It is over. No, more the fault of the ones who were supposed to guide you. Promise not to steal again, all right. I am much better, no need to buy potions."

Inside, I didn't agree. Ilkar slept badly.

Drizzt rolled over in bed when we opened the door. "Hello dark ranger." He smiled and leaned back on the pillows. "Hello too. Had an enjoyable time?"

I pulled a face and drank some water.

"They can't stop being thieves. I don't want us to be thrown out of town, Drizzt. It was all right," Ilkar said, sitting down and removing his boots. Had he not forgiven me? He sounded grumpy again.

The drow smiled. "Don't be too hard on them, we were youths once and rash too. How's your casting now?" Thank you, I cried out inside and beamed.

"I'm much improved. Felicia, would you rub my arm for me? I sprained it," he asked, unveiling his upper body. I helped him obediently. Softly I said I didn't mean any harm by it. He had some scars. I didn't dare to ask what happened.

Drizzt's gaze on me was knowing. He had noticed me being less than perfect at night, and at first gave me a shorter version of the elf Talk, but understanding my motivations said he would act unaware. He was more flexible than Ilks. They began nattering in their tongue. Though not of the common races, most elves can communicate in basic forms of their language. It was spoken very quickly little room for us to understand. Drizzt had picked up some basic phrases. If he did not get it, he would substitute some terms of the common.

In lighter times, I was annoyed and said they were being mean to exclude me. Today I had better be submissive and simply listened to their melodious chatter.

Drizzt spread his hands. "_is féidir linn__muinín__fós__iad__, tá siad __de chineál__. __Ántë apsenë_"

Ilkar countered in a calm voice, "_S__tealing__an-__mícheart, __tá siad chun__a mhúineadh__an difríocht!_ _i__ndáiríre ní mian__rud__dona__le tarlú__chun pionós a ghearradh__orthu_. _beidh sé i bhfad__ró-mhall."_

"_Ta anwa. Ilks, __ná bíodh imní ort__an méid sin__, __a chara mo chroí__. __cuimhneamh__do shláinte.__a ligean ar__fadhbanna a réiteach__cairdiúil__."_

I heard his name! At this, the mage reached back, for I was behind him, and said I could stop now. "Let me see your scar. Feel all right?" I said fine. The scar on my right leg itched from being bitten by a kind of flea. It was the problem with the poor hygiene of inns, one of the reasons why we left too. He had hovered over me constantly, reminding me countless times not to scratch too much.

"_conas a__milis__tú__an dá__breathnú__le chéile!__agus is féidir linn__labhairt__go sona sásta__i__sindarin__!"_ the ranger chuckled and commented.

Fair elf gently probed my bite scar and smiled. "_Nah __a úsáid __quenya_." After he washed his hands, Ilkar lay down and closed his eyes. Like our night operations, we normally took it easy for the day and rested up. The heat was too intense for any productivity. More markets were open at night too. It began to rain outside.

"Any chance I can know what's going on guys?" I asked lying down and not feeling the least bit tired. Each of us had our own beds, even Serif who lay on his paws. My bed was at the window parallel, for I did not mind any light, Drizzt's was furthest close to the doorway, and Ilkar's was near mine. I could see the Julatsan's chest rise and fall.

Drizzt replied me, "Which part? You know he sleeps lightly."

I went to sit with him, told him no need to get up. "Okay. Was it about me? Is he mad at me?"

"Not at all. Mainly I told him to take it easy and you're young and you'll learn. He just has utmost concern for your safety. I think it's good that you're so close and match well."

"Really? But not when he goes into elf-talks. Anything new that his health will improve? I do want to buy potions, he's still weak. I saw him shivering the other day when he was already cloaked." Ilkar's right hand relaxed completely, when he had clutched the blanket to his body and he turned on his other side. Then he slipped under the blankets.

Drizzt held my hand, patted once. "Um sleepy." Within a few minutes, the drow went to dreamland too. He had taken off his shirt and armor. So many scars crisscrossed his chest and left shoulder. I observed him closely, actually he was not completely black but a deep brown. He was more muscular than Ilks and me. His stomach had a bandage, a shallow wound from being in a fight. Even though he was in pain, he insisted on helping someone to get back her money from a highway man. Yet the victim had not appreciated his kindness. Drizzt had fallen to a kneel, worrying us. My skill of healing was not strong enough. A good man had given him a good bandage and he should not exert too much these days. His fine brows and angular features made him really handsome too, and one of my fingers touched his eartip. On his chest rested a horse-head figurine. The one known as Mieliekki.

He smiled a little and stretched his long legs. Because the bed was short, he let one leg dangle over. I looked at his toes, they were very small. "Fel."

"Huh? Not asleep yet?" I asked. It was Ilkar.

"Don't annoy him." I chuckled/

Guide:

is féidir linn muinín fós iad, tá siad de chineá- we can still trust them, they mean well.

stealing an-mícheart, tá siad chun a mhúineadh an difríocht-they must know the difference, stealing is wrong

Ántë apsenë- forgive them

i ndáiríre ní mian rud dona le tarlú chun pionós a ghearradh orthu- i really don't want anything bad to happen to punish them.

Ta anwa_- that's true_

ná bíodh imní ort an méid sin, a chara mo chroí. cuimhneamh do shláinte. a ligean ar fadhbanna a réiteach cairdiúil- my dear friend, remember your health. let's try to solve problems amicably.

conas a milis tú an dá breathnú le chéile! agus is féidir linn labhairt go sona sásta i sindarin!-you are so compatible. And we can talk in sindarin!

7


	16. On the Road

**Q.O.S 16:** **On the Road **

_Retro music of Feng Feifei, Nightwish: Last Ride of the Day. For this chapter, other than my OC's pov, I'm also going to let you see from the elves' views too. Let me know if it's confusing, I've got a heading. _

* * *

><p>Days passed without incident, we ate our fill, people were getting accustomed to our unusual looking friend. The weather was superb and fine, smiling with moderate sunshine. Drizzt had recovered-most of the time he could stay awake during early hours, take a nap at midday and spend time with us at dusk. Ilkar devoured some scrolls and books he had 'borrowed' and insisted his was not considered theft. I grinned when he looked dignified. The fair elf's rest was deeper. I did not nick items but admired them from a distance. My friends bought me new tunics and boots for my good behaviour.<p>

I tuned into the moods of the horses in the stable opposite the inn we were staying at. They were agitated about some strangers coming. I closed my eyes and was One with their anguish. However they told me nothing much. When I came to, a little finch was chirruping. She had seen a group of men in black smoke galloping in this direction.

Drizzt was curious, and asked me what was wrong. He had silently come behind me. I turned to him and explained what the animals had shown me. His unusual purple eyes shimmered. He believed me right away. We let Ilkar sleep for an hour more, then awoke him. Serif had planted himself at the window on his hind legs, bigger than the wolf shape he stayed in. While strapping on his scimitars (I hoped I spelled that correctly) the dark elf frowned. "There's a scuffle below!" He seemed furious and tense.

Ilkar cocked his head and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "We should leave, now. They won't notice."

"Yes." I supposed from his reluctance, the warrior wished to help the people having conflicts but that had not been good. To avenge his hurt, I had gotten some rats to leave their poop in that ungrateful bitch's room! My friends had heard the noise earlier, and my senses only kicked in now while we rushed down the stairway. The dining area was empty of souls. The dame who let us stay was preparing a crossbow.

"Attack?" Ilkar asked. I noticed his right hand making a sign. He was going to cast?

She smiled grimly. "Aye, them ruffians come every now and then. Ye best be going. We holding our own."

I had a rush of images from the horses neighing and begging to escape as I glanced outside. "Hey we're not going to fight them right? Let's go while we still can," I hissed. Drizzt was not here already, then where? The mage thanked the dame and came to my side. Ilkar rubbed the Telepathy- ring he wore, the other one was now with the ranger and frowned.

"Come on! He's found an escape route." Ilkar ran out by the side doors, Serif and I following. I was impressed that he could move that fast despite being weak.

The bandits, my little bird showed me, were making trouble at the markets which lay in the northern direction. The drow stroked the muzzle of our horses in a safe corner. I was rushing so quickly that I almost passed until Drizzt tugged me in. He advised giving some time to reduce chance of being seen. Ilkar panted slightly. I glanced at him in concern.

Ilks mounted behind me and the horses got moving. He cautioned, "Keep a Shield up, Fel. In case arrows come." I pictured the bauble around all of us and set it.

He said, "Drizzt, you wanted to help them? We would be quite outnumbered."

"I know." He sounded unhappy. Normally the dark elf agreed with plans. He wanted to be a hero?

"When they're smaller in group we could. I have only limited fighting spells," I put in. Serif had his tongue out and was running in pace with the horses. "Ilkar hope the shield works. Your mana?"

Drizzt did not answer, I noticed his fist clench on the reins.

The mage shifted in the saddle and touched my shoulder. "I've strengthened it. Hold until I tell you." We had to be alert for any kind of attack from the treelines or the hills. Our horses Sent to me image of blue skies and rolling plains- _all is safe now, ally._

I said aloud, "No need to worry now, guys." Ilkar whispered 'Shield down'.

* * *

><p>It was highly unlikely to come across inns and towns along this way. That was the sole thing Drizzt mentioned, when we dismounted for the horses to rest and stretch our limbs. "Are you pissed?" I asked when the second day passed without him speaking much. The guys decided to make camp and had a fire going. (Ilkar talked with me about everyday stuff. He did not reply about his conjuring abilities though.)<p>

We took turns to make tea, fish and prepare food. Ilkar admitted he did not cook very well, drinks were the best way he could contribute and magic to light the fire. I had not revealed my ability with fire yet, for he would reminded of his own weakness. Also, I was not so confident of control. Because of my connection to animals, I could not bear to shoot game- Serif and Drizzt did the hunting when necessary. I could only eat if the animals had not died in front of me.

"Pardon?" he was holding Guen's figurine and glanced at me.

Ilkar stirred the boiling water. "Not happy, I mean? About that day?" I asked, kneeling beside him, noticing he sat alone and looked troubled. I had gathered some fruits and mushrooms. I offered one to him.

Drizzt shook his head. "It is all right."

"You're not this quiet, usually. Ilkar is that going to be soup or tea? I brought stuff," I told my friend, carrying the supplies over.

The mage made a thumb-up. "Soup. What did you bring?" I showed him. "Great. So, is he angry or not?" he lowered his voice.

I shrugged. Ilkar nodded and said he could manage. Serif watched in fascination. I went to join the ranger still in the same spot. I marveled at how different our backgrounds were, color, race, abilities. I'm a budding druid mage. "May I?" I asked respectfully, motioning to the grass spot.

He agreed. "Umhm. Do you know of sign language? My people have a system." I beamed. He showed me the silent code with fingers. "Most humans find it tough to learn. I hope we will not have quarrels among us. Not bad."

"Yep. He looks cute eh? At first he was suspicious of animals that follow us around." Serif and Ilkar were communicating, he was training him to sit. Serif kept licking him, and he had given up stopping that. Drizzt chuckled. "Oh, Drizzt is there a way you can talk to him? I steal with good intentions, but he gets so uptight. You're also a fellow elf."

"I see. I have spoken about it, but there's only that much I can try."

I thanked him and rested my hand on his shoulder. His hair felt soft though greasy. He allowed me to touch him. "So we got to bathe in rivers and streams eh? I miss a house. Is it possible to find a house and occupy for a while?"

He did not think so. Okay that was the signal for me not to push anymore.

* * *

><p>Travels were exhausting. Since Drizzt was an experienced ranger, he led the way. They made no complaints but the silence said it as much. Occasionally, both of them spoke but I didn't get the language. We had slept in caves or sheltered by pitched leather skins. For a while I sang to the wildlife and exchanged mind pictures with them and with Serif but the routine bored me.<p>

I gave up on waiting patiently for Ilkar to talk to me. I estimated this being the twentieth Silent-Treatment Day and was prepared to interrupt it. Today, the fair Julatsan was meditating inside our cave. Serif perched close by captivated, presently in the form of a hawk. The yellow green aura swirled, the color of his magic. Julatsa had green, and others had different. (Mine was unknown, violet hue) I had done some fishing, we were going to have rabbit as well when Drizzt came back. I stepped into the cave again, with some fish deboned. Ilkar needed to gain some weight. The Julatsan muttered something and got off the raised ledge. Any ledges were utilized fully for rest, in case of flooding. "Yes? Have you waited long?" He turned to me.

"Not really. Oh I want to learn Elvish too. Can I?" I asked. _Please don't be quiet anymore!_ Ilkar chewed on what I had prepared. Then he glanced to where our Familiar perched. The hawk swooped down and stood on his shoulder.

"Ah. To understand what we say. Well, it is possible though elvish language is complex. I use what I know of the common words, Drizzt mixes some of his own dialect with Sindarin. It's not spelled the same. If there's anything important, we'd translate." Ilkar's brow furrowed as if he was annoyed.

"I feel sad when I don't understand. Please? I want to learn. It's so nice and musical." I persuaded my friend. "Just to talk with?" We sat side by side.

He had a concerned look, almost close to the one which he was going to lecture me. "Okay. What do you want to know? I can try." He flashed me a faint smile. While I tried to pronounce basic words for greetings and common phrases, making merry jokes, I found that we could talk again about anything. On tutors, I imagined our mage being very hardworking and a tutor to himself. That was not the case.

"Ah now I'm one to you. Tutor is like teaching, and when I'm not wandering in search of adventure, I'll take it up. We had plenty for different modules, Julatsa was thriving then. I dreamed of ideals and aspirations. What was your- training like for stealth, Felicia?"

The elf had no idea what kind of 'training' I had. "Um, I dunno if it's considered that (with air quotes of my fingers) a master showed us examples. Starting simple, it was food, small stuff, then underwear for mine. He got a few of us off the streets, a really old man. Yuck. Yea, horrible eh?" I smirked as Ilkar sucked in his breath and frowned. "Don't worry not the dirty ones, the fragrant kinds and how to identify rich pretty women. Still remember his cracked voice 'don't take the old fat ones' I think about four or five of us under one bastard like that.

"I can do substituition, taking an object and changing it to look like the original.. picking locks, nicking items without discovery, how to look confident and walk slowly from scene of crime. See, I'm not entirely evil. I never want to take from the people I like, that's my rule. And I'm more loyal than some assholes. Don't be sad."

I smiled. The elf paused for some time, then replied, "I know you're not evil, what you said about hating me was just a guise. Understandable why you like doing what you've always done... I am sorry." We cuddled close together.

"Ah why?"

Ilkar gazed afar, his voice soft and the truest of intent, "I think I am on a moral high horse. I keep judging your life. It shouldn't be so, but that's one of my flaws. I have never found it easy to accept corruption, dishonesty, lying. When Denser of Xetesk lied to us about his mission, I remember one of our fiercest arguments was about how I see myself as a white knight. I'll explain- a white knight means always good while others are always bad. The insult stung. Now you're here showing me about this too, friend. How fateful." We had eye contact then.

"No I'm fine. Don't be too hard on yourself. That's another fault with Drizzt too, by the way. Good-looking kind guys, heroes blaming selves, not good!" I said honestly to lighten things up. "Oh yea my name means happy. Someone told me that, I really like being a Felicia."

"Oi, that's not fair. Stop pointing fingers, it's hard not to when we've lived so long. Try to understand that ok? Are you a white knight too?" he feigned insult and glared. Then we both laughed together. I quipped I would make a cool white knight.

"I can let things run their course, and not be too angry for a start. Need your help okay? Hello boy, yes you too," he said, looking at Serif who had become a ferret and flowed to us. How humble and wise the mage was, it touched me deeply. I didn't want to cause him grief! Then the elf stifled a yawn and closed his eyes. I remembered what he had been doing.

"A General Surveillance to scan for any hostile people in the area. I'm not as weak as before. But, I badly need to recharge."

"Oh. At your College right? We'll get there."

"Balaia is not anywhere near. Looking at the maps, it's not shown." Ilkar said glumly. I stroked one of his ears. Somehow, when he was unrolling one map, he drifted off. I covered him with a cloak. Serif bobbed his head. Ah yes, Drizzt had come back!

"_Narmo meren_!" I tried out.

The drow folded his arms. "What? That's not a nice phrase." The translation was _wolf's feast which was rude. _

I shook my head, peeping at the sack. "Oh dear sorry. I wanted to say welcome back. I forgot them though. Rabbit?"

I got the fire started with my Gift as he started skinning and gutting the prey. (and I always used two stones to fake the method) In a curious tone, Drizzt said, "You could say Alassëa tyë-omentien- that's the equal to welcome. I am joyous to see you. Some cannot do directly," he mused.

"Okay. I'll try it. I learnt a bit, Ilks taught me. Balaia is not near?" I added.

"Not on these maps we obtained…I see. _Why do you want to learn elven? Common is fine."_

"So I can be an elf too. Hehe. Are you okay, there has been no talking. I am worried," I commented. Cooking meat smelled heavenly- hunting yielded almost nothing and we had become vegetarian. Drizzt smiled. We ate some.

"Well, we've talked plenty and see each other everyday. I am fine. Ilkar told me about his need to recharge. I discussed about the possible direction we can go to find mapmakers. I don't mind if you want to speak, I will listen." His ears twitched, longer than Ilkar's.

"Eh okay. I want to know more about the Underdark, um Menzo…. Something?"

Drizzt told me about the weird creatures that lived there and the poisonous toxins, crossbows that the female priestesses used. Sometimes he had to stop and think if the memory was accurate or not. "It has been almost a century or so, hmm. Once I had to introduce myself to the whole gathering of Matrons. Each house of dark elves was ruled by a queen. I had won some tournaments in dueling. All males underwent fighting and combat as basic training. Would you like to know my full name?" He was always so polite and considerate.

I perked up."Yea! Not Do'urden?"

My friend traced on the ground, erasing a couple of times. It was- **Do'urden Daermon ****N'a'shezbaernon****.**"Whoa I like it! The N'a'shez part is great." He laughed and said he would probably not respond.

"I didn't like being with them. Have you had that feeling before, like you are alone even with a group of people? Nothing in common." The drow looked into the flames. Now Ilkar had risen and demanded hey why didn't we share the meat with him. "Oh dear I am sorry. There's a lot left."

That set me off and I held my stomach, gasping. Not everyday you hear Drizzt talking 'oh dear'! Ilkar put in, "Felicia, calm down. Congrats, you made a joke Drizzt." The drow was genuinely puzzled. He sighed when we explained. Ilks didn't stop smiling and jibed some more about stuff. Everything felt much much better. I lay my head against Serif's bulk and beamed.

* * *

><p>Drizzt finished washing of the utensils and rose. "So, Fel you didn't answer me yet. Have you ever been lonely?" the ranger repeated, leaning against the nearest rock.<p>

"I didn't have time to. It's a chaotic life, running around with other street urchins, is that the word, yea- having to feed ourselves. I just didn't like being hungry and cold. So I would try to keep more stuff and fight with others. Some were friends. I don't know if it's lonely." I wondered.

He knelt down, an intense flame lit in his special eyes and his brows were sad. "Yes. I did not mean to bring it up. Are you alright?" I shrugged and said no problem.

"I told Ilkar not to get so down, give me your burden. Picture it as a package- give to me and I'll keep it for you." I held out my hands. He clasped my hands and it touched me how warm his skin was.

Life struck me that although I had always been unfortunate in my happenstance with people and betrayed, hurt, alone, now the two men were my sworn brothers and steadfast friends. I am most satisfied with this part of my wandering existence.

While the various maps were placed together, Ilkar exclaimed in joy about something. "Look there's Calaius! My home continent. I miss my brother!" I chuckled. Drizzt didn't know of that. Ilkar told us about the culture of his people, and that he hoped we could be adopted. We made plans to reach a port and enquire about ships going there. Ilkar's mood perked. Yeay!

I made some mistakes too. It fell into a category called tact, an important Elf talk. Once Drizzt said his brother became a monster, a Drider and I asked 'why would he do that?' He was quiet and went off by himself.

"See, he's very hurt. Imagine not having a good family and people wonder, hey why did this happen? How would you feel?" Ilkar explained, patiently. He patted the space beside him. Even though the elf was lying down, his practicality won out.

"Hm annoyed. I know he is sad. I mean why didn't he tell me to shut up?"

Ilkar blinked. "You're adorable. No he won't, he's polite. I too was pained when you asked me about my home. Nobody approved of my choice to be a mage. It was tough."

"Damn. You're really good at this magic casting! They're so dumb, seriously. Sorry, didn't mean to." I exclaimed.

"No no don't call them that. My brother whom I always respected was angry too. We had a huge row- everyone wanted me to join the Al-Arynaar a warrior clan. Their expectations hurt me, I didn't want to stay on Calaius defending the religion. Am I boring you?" he asked me, sitting up. No way, storytime for us! Serif sat down swishing his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilkar's Past <strong>

Watching how supportive his present companions were, Ilkar was consoled and at peace. Other than the tricks played, Fel skillfully implemented anything she learnt and made them laugh. How he had missed that! But even if his family did not accept his occupation, the last time Ilkar visited had been ages and he had made up with Rebraal his only kin during a near-fatal illness. "I almost died, and it is going to sound old… I couldn't bear to leave them. The day I recovered, it was still painfully slow and hard to wake up. Rebraal wanted me to stay. But I had other things to do. I care a lot about Balaia, not sure what made me go to the place we were imprisoned at."

She touched his forehead. "Definitely weak. Okay now I hope?"

"I'm fine. As a child, I fell ill often. While people would be playing in the rain, if I got drenched, I needed to lie down with fever. How could I be a warrior? I doubt it. My calling is to be a mage, my instincts needed to be fulfilled. You understand? Even if my world is so different, I feel that you won't mind. Thank you, for listening." Ilkar hugged her, so she would not notice how he was about to weep. She laughed, fingers in his hair belonging in his embrace.

"Welcome. I'm so happy you came or I'd be lonely."

When Drizzt returned, he had heard a bit of what they were chatting about and soon we were settled with fresh rations, steaming mugs of special herbs and listening to Ilkar's tale of Elf country!

.


	17. Voyage to exotic Calaius

**Chap 17 Voyage to the exotic island of Calaius**

_Xandria-Call of the Wind! Fly to your heart (Tinkerbell)_

* * *

><p>Ilkar's excitement mounted on their journey to his homeland! Drizzt agreed, only they had to search out where ports might be to sail there. The sun had set by now.<p>

Felicia could not tell the difference from all the nonCommon words. One evening, Ilkar decided to answer her curiosity about his old life. "The main, warriors are called Al-arynaar. The other is Al-drechar a group of wise old women mages."

"They got same pointy ears?" she immediately piped up. Serif seemed to laugh, wagging his tail. Ilkar fought a guffaw. Originally he would be pissed that they got summed up like that.

"Yes. At my country, we will see the first group I mentioned. They defend the faith from strangers. Humans had wars with our kind. But I didn't hate humans. I am strange." Fel was quiet, though he had anticipated her pressing need to understand why. She was learning tact very quickly. Drizzt touched him gently that he'd resupply the water.

"Interesting story. I'll be right back." The drow slipped into the trees.

"Then your homeland is Cala- what? So hard to say it."

"The south continent is Calaius. Let me draw it." Ilkar used a branch to make a huge circle. "Then I cross here. My home Tannepol- guess what it means?" Serif sniffed his stick. "No boy not for playing. Go elsewhere." The elf waved him away.

Fel beamed. "Oh food! Something to eat. Hehe" she licked her lips.

He laughed and when he caught his breath, "No! Town on the river bend. First time someone guessed differently. People were always serious. I too had mixed emotions going home."

Felicia looked at him with sympathy. But she did not poke into it. In truth, he felt every bone of his age everytime his mind wandered to Calaius…. Since that time when the Raven set foot and they were met with hostility. Because he was also an elf, many secrets could not be revealed. His brother had been convinced, that no matter how close Ilkar got to humans (which he did succeed at), Ilkar would Always be apart from them. Races outside of the Elven world, will not understand their mysterious ways and for eternity. Why not?

He felt a small poke on his stomach. "So quiet, what are you thinking?" she said into his ear.

Ilkar puffed out a breath and tweaked her hair.

"A lot, but it's difficult to explain in Common. I am worried how my people will perceive any visitors I bring there, but I also am filled with joy. I miss them dearly!" Ilkar wanted it to be true. That finally- His people would welcome him with open arms, not view him as some outsider who betrayed them. "I don't always speak of my past. I hope that I will be released from the burdens because I have always been the only person who can't get along with the usual traditions. They were angry you know, when I set out to be a mage. My parents and all relatives I mean."

"But why?"

He nodded slowly and stared into the firelight. His ears pricked and his voice thickened,"I felt the Calling, inside. I couldn't abandon the dream of being a mage, of casting of leaving Calaius. Rebraal chided me that this was betrayal of all of them. He's my only brother. Fortunately, someone talked them out of it, though I was not given any blessing when I set off to Julatsa."

Felicia was silent and their Familiar wiggled into his arms. Ilkar stroked the fur, and smiled.

"Boring routine life of praying, exercise, training and prayers. I couldn't do that all day."

"Oh. It's over now, Ilkar. Better now?" she said, head on his shoulder. The mage sought consolation from her serene energy and the war inside of him neutralized. Noting a slight movement in the vert, his hand reached for a sword. The person stepped into view .

"Drizzt!" he said and relaxed. The ranger handed them waterskins. "Thank you. Did you hear my story?"

Drizzt's pendant swung from side to side as he sat closer to them. Felicia had fallen asleep against Ilkar. "Most of it. I am sorry they did not support you, Ilkar. _i bhraitheann__ar do shon__deartháir." _

The fair elf smiled, swallowing back a lump in his throat. Worthy members of the Raven should they join.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicia<strong>

"Wait, I'm thinking why didn't you write them a letter that you love them?" I had awoken with dreams of papers flying. We ate a small breakfast of fruits and vegetables. There would be a port of call when we reached the border of Gelingi. Since it would take five days on hard riding, we needed all the energy we would get. Some farmers had kindly let us trade some of the loot I got for food. Then Ilkar wove a spell of forgetting lest our identities were leaked.

"I had written before. Before I joined the Raven, more than twenty years ago." Though today Ilkar's voice did not tremor, I felt pity for him. He had almost cried last night, during his story. I glanced at the dark elf, hoping he would make some joke. Drizzt chewed on his food.

"Did he tell you his long name? N'a'shezbaernon."

"No. It sounds beautiful. Can call you that eh?" the mage grinned. Drizzt scowled at me and threatened not to speak to me again.

"If not in a mood I won't answer you. Maybe the letters did not reach them?" he commented.

"Yea 20 years of floating around on some ship but never went ashore," I said happily and picked up a bottle mimicking Ilkar's paper inside floating. Our laughter set off the birds nearby in a chorus of protest. The elves sounded melodious.

Ilkar gasped, "Hey what happened to the ships?"

Then I called his brother Rebbie, partly because I forgot the true spelling. "What, it's not that simple. Rebraal, my brother is very serious. I hope he is all right, the last I knew he had become the leader of the Al-arynaar. He wouldn't like the change of names, Fel. He might want to come after you with a spear."

I said I could duck and dodge pretty quickly. "We shall see. Those warriors train everyday, hard to match their speed. Enough of me, I'm thirsty."

**We continued our journey on foot**. The horses had served us well and one had got lame. Drizzt set them free. I liked walking, but Ilkar might be exhausted so we had to look out for him. The terrain was smooth with some trees which Drizzt cleverly kept to so the heat would not weaken him. "I shall need to rest during midday," he told us.

"Ok. What?" I glanced at Ilkar who had held my hand.

The mage had a thoughtful expression. "What of your past? I'm sorry I did not listen closely. We can trace your family roots, if you wish."

I hesitated. My past- so fragmented and so little. perhaps my mind had been damaged. I was never rooted to one place, the single time and moment with my mother was fleeting when I was combing her hair. "I think… she was also a mage some animals fighting, cruel mocking, fire. Circus too, if we didn't perform well, we couldn't eat. I don't know much, guys." I was walking between them, Serif bounding in front and waiting obediently till we came before nosing the ground.

They said nothing much, but I knew my chaos was accepted. Drizzt showed us his knowledge of tracks of animals and I got them right too. "I'm curious, you can hear them?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I Cast. Funny I didn't have this ability before, until Ilkar showed me how to. When I cast, I can see the animals that passed by, that was a stag. The branches were broken, he had gotten himself free. I think there're some badgers and foxes too, there."

Drizzt smiled. "All correct. I'm actually envious, I have always been the finest tracker." Then we stopped to rest, all covered with sweat. The dark elf soon dozed off, while we watched over him. Ilkar had not spoken since I told about my past. I called Serif to me where he was digging a hole. Exchanging the images with him, Serif showed his contentment and how he would remain a wolfdog for now.

Seeing the map, there would be a big expanse of water, with the continents of Arkantos and Vestia before Calaius. "A ship is the ideal answer. I am sorry, my friend," Drizzt told us in all practicality. Ilkar paled visibly almost grey. I held his arm.

"No.. don't be. Quite bad. At the thought of bobbing on the ocean is- upsetting to my stomach," the mage responded, closing his eyes but signaling with his palm upright to give him room. "Is there no land route?" He frowned, tracing on the continents. ! I was standing and pacing, Drizzt had laid out the map on a flat rock and Ilkar had sank on the ground.

"Huh why?" I asked not getting it. We had not even stepped on board a ship yetHe cleared his throat, flushing and looking away. "I don't normally make it a point to announce to the world, but- I feel sick on boats, even if they don't jerk. I can fly,ride, walk, anything but ship. Hey, stop smiling." I glanced at the dark ranger who was almost about to guffaw. Indeed that was a first time for Drizzt do'urden too! Ilkar pricked his ears, brows furrowed. "That is not kind. What is so funny? When you're in my position you wouldn't like the trouble either."

I asked what he meant by flying. Ilkar was silent, no doubt fuming. I coaxed, "Sorry. There're ways to stop that uncomfortable feeling. When I used to be on ships, I also got sick. For me climbing higher up will ease the queasy sensation."

Drizzt talked to him, hand on his shoulder in elven. The mage didn't change his sullenness much. Then he added, "My symptoms are dizziness, then throwing up, stomach unsettled. A substance, yellow in color called Lemir helped. It is drunk or smelled." He watched me and for a moment I worried that he was going to scold me. Then he gently bopped my head as he passed me.

"Cool we'll go find stuff like that. Yeay!" I beamed, carrying Serif though he was quite heavy. My Familiar barked affirmatively. We talked of other plans like lodgings and food, for Ilkar did not wish to smell so bad after walking for so many days. Nights were also warm and humid, making our clothes cling to our skin. My feet were quite sore though I did not complain. Why, because I did not feel like I was alone and abandoned. We did have some change of clothes, currently the previous set was drying by the fire.

Drizzt's ears twitched and he disappeared from us. He was touching Guen's head and having a silent speech with her. "Guen said she has seen where we can resupply. Are your feet in pain?" he asked me.

I nodded. He had some salve handy for blisters so he deftly coated it on my feet. Then Drizzt also ministered to Ilkar. The mage remarked, "Fel why didn't you say something?"

"It's alright. I want to be brave. Oh dear yours look quite serious too." I truly did not feel too much pain. Ilkar was seated beside me, I noticed the sheen on his skin. These days he resented being hugged because touch would heat up the temperature. Now Ilkar had also taken off his robe, I looked at the slim muscles of his body like a dancer's. Since I'm a girl, I still wore a thin blouse. The drow was clothed in a ranger's tunic, armor off. "All right?" I checked.

They both said yes. Our mage did not do any casting, whether the trance kind or practice. I worried about that. Possibly Ilkar's fatigue would make him unhappy. The Julatsan covered his face with both hands. Drizzt shook his head whispered- don't bother him. I understood.

When we lay down for sleep I decided to crack a joke. "All elves there are going to have what color hair and skin?"

Ilks had sat up, adjusting his pack for better comfort. This pack was designed by Drizzt and me, since we noticed that the mage rubbed his neck often from the aches. It helped him to sleep more soundly. One fine day, Ilkar noticed it with his stuff and looked puzzled but he accepted our gift. He yawned. "They will look like a darker version of me, brown and green eyes more. Some got tattoos if they are warriors. And facepaint."

"Ok. White hair?"

Ilkar grunted. Drizzt chuckled. "Don't disturb him. No I doubt so, only my kind have white hair. The rest will be old folks." There was some space for stretching out, and I had my eyes closed, fumbled until I touched Ilkar's hand, damp. He did not move away. I think I mentioned some other question but Ilkar must have dozed off.

"Sorry. Goodnight. I love you both." Silence greeted me. Okay I presumed they acted deaf at my words. The sleep came deeply, until someone's leg kicked mine. I cursed.

What the hell! In front of me was the night sky with stars. Serif panted and stood up to lick the person. I turned on my side- aha it should be Ilkar. He had come closer to me. After a while, his hand pushed Serif away and he rubbed his eyes. "Did you just kick me?" I whispered.

My friend smiled. "Did I? Oh, you're injured?" He did not look guilty. I did not hold it against him though. To my surprise, he continued speaking, "Initially my people will be quiet. They are suspicious of strangers. Don't make too much eye contact, let me speak for us. The previous time, I brought the Raven… some elders were unhappy. Times have changed now, hopefully. We can live at my parents' house, hospitality should not be a problem. Drizzt is Elf too and you're a ranger."

I rubbed my hip. Ilkar asked if I needed healing. "No no. Thank you, I'm glad. Won't want them angry with ya." I glanced at him. "How long ago was that?"

"Many years ago. I went there to recruit mages and humans had killed some elves. They were mistrusted. My brother, Rebraal, was really angry. So hard," he answered softly, lying down more comfortably. I changed the topic by fondling one ear. "Hey stop it. Let me." Ilkar acted angry, and I knew it was fake by the exaggerated hey. I recognized when his fuse was short. I laughed.

* * *

><p>Few days later, all of us were on board a ship. Drizzt got acquainted with the captain who was a trusted friend of his friend, which boded well for people's sentiments. Serif was just a regular dog, and the sailors petted him. "Nice powerful fella!" they mostly remarked. I beamed.<p>

Ilkar did not get seasick immediately. He ate little and slept mostly in our cabin. We shared while Drizzt took the next cabin, as the place was not spacious for all of us. Serif chose to move from here to there all the time. It was great how accepted I was! One day, the ship lurched quite a lot as the waves were stronger on this ocean. I could not find Ilkar during the mealtime. I had saved some dried herbs. I checked our cabin, yes there he was.

"Elf? Are you ok?" The mage had a green tinge to his face, while gripping a basin. I hoped he wouldn't throw up. After a moment, Ilkar wobbled on his feet, pointing up. As the boat tilted, we slipped against the wall. He retched.

He needed help, was just enduring until he could vomit somewhere proper. Ilkar covered his mouth, I supported him up the deck. Ilkar gripped the rails and retched into the waters. A sailor rubbed his back. Oh dear, I went to find the Lemir. Seemed like only a bit was left from the emptied pouches in our cabin. No wonder he got seasick again. I told Serif to go join him.

The fair elf stayed above, facing the sea, dark hair fanned by the breeze. I got him a warm cup of water. He washed his mouth. "Thanks. You seem well. I'm jealous." Ilkar had the same ash paleness of the time he fell ill. Indeed he meant it seriously. I regretted smiling.

"How can I help? Actually I wanted to give you some food. The Lemir's gone out?" I said, rubbing his back.

"Ah no I can't eat. Don't mention food. Yes. Less sick now," he answered, touching his stomach. "Hello dog." Serif had come to nose him and he whined.

"I'll ask. Look far, Ilkar. That's a nice horizon eh?" I pointed.

He agreed. Later when he was not about to pass out, a sailor helped him to another side of the ship. I went in search of the powder cure! The captain laughed heartily when I told him why and generously gave more. "Do I smell it or drink for effect?" He taught me how people could drink the brew or hang a pouch close to the chest for smelling. I fashioned one.

Elf almost cried, I think, when I looped it for him and explained. He squeezed my shoulder hard. Over the next few weeks, Ilkar had ups and downs to his seasickness. We took care of each other. Once when I cut myself, he looked for salve to apply to my wounds. I made sure he ate, so that he would keep his strength up even when he did not wish to.

Drizzt supported him to our cabin one night. "You seem to have caught a chill, Ilkar." I touched his forehead, indeed he was clammy to the touch and shivered violently. But bravely, the mage told us a sleep would cure it. Drizzt bundled him up in extra blankets. Of course, Ilkar insisted he did not need 'mothering' but I knew otherwise.

On the last day of the voyage, someone shouted Calaius! Yay! I jumped up, Drizzt had slept here too this time. I ran up the decks, not seeing my other friend. _Serif hey where are you both? _Rain in a drizzle wet everything in wolf popped out from behind a few had a hooded cloak on, sipping from a mug as he leaned sideways against the railing. His sharp angular features were the only distinguishing trait. I called him.

He gave the mug to another sailor and turned. As the ship tipped he almost lost his balance. "You okay? We should be there today." I greeted, stabilizing him.

Ilkar agreed. "It is. I recognize the trees. Thank you." His hazel eyes were so enchanting that I lost myself in them. "Why? Miss me a lot?"

"Eh, no. Look, there's a horse cloud!" I changed the subject, looking up. He chuckled. The good news made him forget about his current condition and he spoke to us about the culture, what to do, what not to do. I roughly understood not to stare very intently at any elf.

Facing the open sky improved Ilkar's condition, and we walked to a place to sit down out of the crew's way."I'm too tired to insist sternly now. Could you stay a while with me so I don't keel over?" Ilkar admitted shyly. Much recovered, the mage lacked deep sleep and dozed off while I held him.

A sailor taught me a word 'keebler' for elf were not amused by my prank calling of this new slang. Haha!

* * *

><p><em>*Also he did recruit mages, but events have changed in my context! <em>


	18. We're at Tannepol

**18 We're at Tannepol, Calaius**

Since the elves are mostly very prayerful, I have the gods' statues in the homes too not just temples. It's common practice for Buddhists and hindus too. ** Rob Thomas Ever the Same. **It signifies (to me) like Ilkar and Drizzt's loyalty! Love them!

_We would stand in the wind, We were free like water  
>Flowing down.<em>

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be, Forever with you  
>Forever in me, Ever the same<br>Call on me I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Psst wakie wakie," I said, patting Ilkar's cheek. Our ship had stopped moving and people were shouting that we had reached the elven village. Since my friend was still asleep against me, I couldn't move. I was treated to a few glimpses of the trees from Serif's view. Drizzt shaded his eyes and grinned. Ilkar yawned and mumbled if it was real. Serif barked and pawed impatiently at us. "Yes yes, I'm coming."<p>

I rubbed my aching shoulder. They paid the captain and using the long plank, we stepped onto the sandy beach. All trees after the sand, in the distance were some houses along the opposing shoreline, and calls of animals. I beamed and inhaled the air. "YEAYYY!" Judging from the sunlight, it was midday.

Ilkar could not resist a smile as he felt a tree trunk. Serif sniffled, wagging his tail hard. We set off at an even pace with Ilkar leading the way. He paused for a while and then confidently said he knew the place. Some of the men who wanted to trade also followed. "I will do the speaking, alright? They don't understand the common language." Fine by me. Drizzt held my hand and cautioned against potholes. It was daylight but he did not feel sleepy. The light was now dappled by leaves overhead and occasionally someone hit a bug and grumbled, or tripped on a tree root. I was contented and relaxed here. He was right, I Loved it here! Occasionally Ilkar stopped, watching some things flashing in the trees. They looked like people? One of them, balanced on a tree branch with a wild cat, spoke in a soft voice. Ilkar frowned.

"What is it?" we asked and the mage made a gesture be silent.

"He is a friendly. Come. Fel, you all right?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Yup I am. Hm it's quite hot but helps with the trees. Are you tired?" I grasped his hand. He felt sticky too.

"Yes it is humid. Drizzt are you okay? Good. Once we're over the logs should be fine. My home village is up ahead." Ilkar indicated some vines snaking over a space, then a couple of logs laid across a river. I blinked.

"They don't look safe," one sailor commented. The fellow in the trees now came into view. He had plenty of markings on his face and arms and was very brown. He waved for us to follow and grasping a vine, went across. His feet only padded once or twice on the logs. Drizzt smiled. "It will be all right. The logs are stable. I can change that."

I gaped. While the logs were there before, now a solid bridge appeared. Drizzt had made an illusion! Ilkar was impressed. We helped the humans across first, then I got across. Serif bounded ahead. I turned to Drizzt."How did you do that?"

He yawned. "Hmm, it's like how I use faery fire to light things up and this is a modification of the skill. I grow weary." More paths, led by the stranger flashing quickly ahead.

"We will be there soon." As Ilkar said this, people who looked elvish like him, black hair really long and armed with long daggers and pouches stepped in our way. He made a signal of a triangle and the rest was a foreign musical language to us. I think Drizzt needed my support and I shook my head at one human who wanted to go for his dagger. Some of the elves' eyes were narrow, green and hazel as well. They were not friendly. Serif went boldly to a male on the left offering a lick. Ilkar sighed.

That broke the tension. The male elf touched himself. His name was Tinunir and he closed his eyes stroking my companion reverently. "He thinks you Bond with him well. That's good. Come on. Good boy!" the mage patted the dog. Tinunir and Ilkar then spoke while the others ushered us the same way. A few stared at Drizzt Do'urden. I felt at ease though they were strangers to us. Then they bowed to each other, made a peace sign and left. Many wooden houses were together and the one we were standing in front of was also the same. "Welcome in guys."

Ilkar showed us inside, pushing open the door. Drizzt gratefully lay down on a mat. I was not that tired and settled on one of the chairs. Everything was on the same level. Ilkar smiled. "That went rather smoothly." This looked like the sitting room, sections for sleep, food, doing business. He explained what was for what. Presently, I said, "Alright you can rest now, Ilks. We're safe. I'm hungry."

He offered me some fruit on the table. First I imitated washing my hands on a dish and then we ate. Drained, we lay down on low beds and fell asleep too. To be accurate, I lay facing the ceiling listening to their breathing. Serif had sniffed every corner. He showed how he wanted to go outside. The place was so quiet. I said _No we're resting. Relax. Plenty of time to do that. _He came to me and licked my face.

In Aranos there had always been speaking but here, only the insects called.

I turned watching Ilkar sleeping on his back, paler than the elves whom we met. He snored. Why? Didn't he brown well? He had a sheen of sweat. I sat up slowly. The water for drinking must be cleansed first, I remembered him saying. Tenderly, I touched his forehead.

No fever. He has kept his promise.

Drizzt opened his special eyes and stretched. He was completely blended in the darkness. Someone came in, a tiny girl with short hair. She gasped, and I saved the pitcher before it crashed on the floor. "Water?" I asked.

She pointed and trembled at the drow. He shook his head and held out both hands in a peace sign. Ilkar was still asleep. She seemed to be demanding who the hell he was. My medallion glowed. Why now? I said, "Friend, he is good." The girl frowned, still unable to understand our words. But she came closer to me and stared at the glowing object.

I smiled. "I'm Felicia. He is Drizzt. Ilkar, there, brought us home." Drizzt did not move, I think he was hurt by her reaction and did not want to startle her more. I repeated our names.

She pointed to the pitcher, to her mouth and then ran away. Oh dear. "Thank you. I think they will be wary of me." Drizzt sighed. We found some teacups and poured. The water tasted sweet. "Let's try to be quiet. Are you sleepy?" he asked. "I am hungry now."

"No I'm ok, Drizzt. Eh my medal has light." I noticed the dish of fruits. The fruits were brown and funny shaped. I wondered if there were bread and other types of food. I showed him how to peel them. "It's hard to know what they say. Keen to learn? I'd rather have translators."

He smiled. After that I tapped the medallion which stopped glowing. Though we were not changed yet and felt sweaty, it would be rude to wake Ilkar since he rarely slept this much.

* * *

><p>The next day was more noisy. I awoke to a lot of rapid speaking. The Julatsan was awake and dressed in a clean pale tunic and brown pants. He was barefooted as well, when I looked at his feet. The girl who had come in was pointing at Drizzt. Ilkar smiled and explained something to her. This language was unlike the one they used when we were just the three of us. Other elves had also come in and ate some food. I sat up. "Morning." I blushed when one of the male brown guys looked in my direction.<p>

Ilkar introduced all of them. They were either friends or cousins of his parents. I forgot who was who, just grinned. Apparently it was alright not to talk, because they did a lot of the speaking then a deep silence. "Ilkar everything good?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Yes. Oh I forgot, you can take a bath there. Faelneth (the young girl) will show you how." He spoke to her and Faelneth showed me how to bathe and change. She even poured the water for me.

When I came out, changed, Ilkar and Drizzt were alone. I liked the attention, but it was nice to have my friends again! "I have plenty of questions, Ilks. Why are they so—brown? And you're whiter."

He laughed. "I don't burn that easily. Maybe when we live here longer, we will look tanned. Having spent my time at other places, the regions weren't as hot. You look nice." I glanced down at myself, a light colored female dress and I was glad it didn't trail on the floor. Drizzt was still tired and he was now wearing a nice brown loose sleeveless tunic. He was half lying against the wall. Most of the chairs were raised higher than the beds.

"Thank you Ilkar!" I hugged him. He gasped and gingerly touched my hair.

"Oh what for? I think they will be worried about our friend here, but they seem to have accepted you quickly." Serif rolled on his back. We tickled his stomach.

"Bringing us here. It's lovely. Only, we don't speak like them. I will learn. Where are your family?"

Ilkar stopped smiling. "I- don't think they are here, anymore. Only my brother Rebraal, he is in another forest now." Oh no. I squeezed his hand which distracted him. "She said your medal glowed. Can I see it?"

I unhooked from my neck and showed to Ilkar. It was completely mute now. "yea. I tried to tell her not to fear Drizzt. He is sleepy."

"The heat makes most of us sleepy. For our culture, we don't stare at each other for long. I sense a greater hospitality than the previous time I was here. Twenty years ago. Toward the evening there will be some festivities. The warriors on patrol will be more active…." He talked about them, in detail and paused to find words.

Drizzt woke up after a while. I hugged him too. He watched a deity statue in fascination. The big statue was near the right of the house almost in the centre, pointed ears and had several arms in poses of tranquility. Some water trickled from one of his hands. "Ilks is that your God?"

"Yes. Yniss the Father of Life. We have many gods and goddesses. Sky, trees, river, death and so on. Rebraal will be able to explain more. I have forgotten much. They all pray at least thrice a day."

"Oh. How about you?"

Ilkar pouted. "I couldn't do that. I was born under Ix, but I've always believed in my own path. I make my choices. No god helped when we were at war and when people died. However, we have to respect the others here." I said sure.

Drizzt said his was Lolth. "The spider queen. I didn't want to worship her. She demanded sacrifice and death. Most of my House and the drow I knew had to do all those horrible acts. My father died. I think before me, I had two brothers and they were killed. My sisters were all devoted."

I made a sad face. Ilkar nodded, refilling our water. "So don't believe in any gods now?"

"No. This is Mielikki, the unicorn that is supposed to be the guardian of rangers. A friend said I could believe in her instead. But she did not save Catti or Wulfgar." This was the first time we heard these names mentioned, and from his tone, they must be close but had died. Why must Drizzt suffer so much? It should not be like that.

Ilkar studied the pendant. He himself did not wear anything. I had asked but he always forgot to tell me why. "How do you explain us? Sister and brother hopefully?" I said grinning.

"Ah that. The closest word is _i'marinmellon_, ally. You know the funny thing? Tinunir asked if I consent to his liking of you."

"Huh? No no, why?"

"Because he thinks we're related. Haha! I said it's up to you." He jested. Drizzt chuckled. "I see the resemblance. You can be like his daughter." I sighed and tried to stop my face turning hot. What if Tinunir came again? Gah! "Ilkar tell him I've a boyfriend already."

"I'm not sure if he is going to believe me. Never mind, they are all good people. Don't you feel affection? Sorry you have a boyfriend?"

"Yea I did tell you before. Very long time ago. It's fine. Glad to make you happy." Indeed with this joke, Drizzt forgot about the unicorn god. I agreed, we _had_ to help ourselves. Ilkar mused, "I do not believe either, it is only in very difficult times that I did hope for some form of divine help. But here, religion is very important. We would need to attend some of the ceremonies, to be welcome here."

"Eh language barrier," I remarked. "But gonna be exotic!"

Drizzt smiled, putting his arm around me. "Yes. We can wear nice costumes. It has been long since I saw a country like this full of elves. Have you heard of Silverymoon, the realm of the moon elves? Some were my friends."

"I can fix the language thing… No. They look very pale, I'm guessing. Do bring us there, ranger. For now, let's relax in my home." Ilkar exclaimed.

"Yes they are very white. I will. Thank you, do they find me strange? I almost frightened some of the children." He sighed.

"I've explained to them you are like a- warrior Orc killer. My brother is impressed, the elders are happy. Fel, they think you're like us, close to nature."

The drow chuckled. So it would be alright then!

Later, when I heard water running, I met Rebbie. Of course that was not his name but it was easier for me. He had come out from bathing, hair wet and looking very brown. His body was bare. I called him that, which startled him. At first Rebraal scowled. I didn't know what he said. I went to my friend, who patted my head and they conversed.

"I told you _not_ to be rude. He's irritated. Apologize, do this." Ilkar showed me the prayer gesture. I imitated. Rebbie nodded. He stared at Drizzt and then bowed as well. Our friend added,"I will translate most of the words. He may speak slowly." They went into their own dialect, a rather fast and musical tone. Wow I had no idea how fluent Ilks can be! Swell of pride.

Noticing the dark elf's sombre expression, I nudged him. "Hey why so worried?"

"He may not like my presence. I am prepared to leave."

I shook my head in disbelief. The brothers were still speaking and now Rebbie had taken a seat cross-legged on a mat and Ilkar was smiling. "Don't be silly, Drizzt. We will be fine. No one is gonna be... exiled." I tried out the distasteful word. The drow's lavender orbs glittered as he heard me. He patted my head.

"Sounds like you won't let it happen, eh Felicia? Remember, this is a place to start anew. Do not implicate Ilkar."


	19. Past Reflection I knew him

**Chap 19 Reflection~ our past meeting  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I Had known Ilkar from way back! One day as I listened to the soft wind, the scenes played before me, vivid and yet distant. The language was foreign, yet I could hear and comprehend every word….<p>

From my vantage point, I looked upon a younger version of myself. Perhaps a nine-year-old?

"Stop! Don't execute her!" an elegant voice, slightly higher than a human's, shouted. I was glaring up at the man about to chop off my hands, chained to a block in front of me. I cursed him inside. Made to kneel as if I had commited some huge crime. My past-Self did not flinch even as the rusty axe swung down towards its target.

An invisible force propelled the weapon away! The punisher cursed, shaking his fist and demanding his weapon back. I watched the trajectory of the weapon spinning and impaling a shed door.

My saviour was clad in leather over his robes, with short dark hair. I could not move from where I was dreaming this, so I could only see his back. But I am so certain it is...

"Who the hell are you to interrupt a public trial?" the village head demanded. This older man had marched in front of the crowd as the wizard panned his gaze. The accusation seemed to be about my theft of too many things.

He spoke loud enough for the people to hear in the strong, familiar rich voice, "I_ can_ pay for all of it. Here. As a Julatsan mage, I implore you to be merciful." Yes but why does the memory only come to me now? Oh Ilkar... The village head grumbled while accepting a moneypouch. People were speaking in hushed tones. The elf addressed them with another language. I did not pay any more attention.

_Because something important was about to recur..._

My heart flailed. With crystal clarity I noticed the treacherous gun gleaming, an old model, but it was ready to fire! Why had no one noticed? What's wrong with them, blind? _Ilkar Dive! Hurry! I screamed helpless, tears stinging my eyes. _But of course he didn't hear me, I was just an apparition. I swivelled to the young me, looking at him in suspicion and astonishment as the mage smiled and produced a tiny flame to melt the chain.

The prisoner rubbed her wrists. The culprit hidden in the masses had a cloaked shadow. How could they harm him? He just wanted to help!

The shooting happened in staggered timing, like a staged play- blood draining from Ilkar's face, his mouth open, some of it spilling from his side, cream colored fabric becoming damp. My dear friend collapsed on the ground. Civilians screamed scattering. _Help him, someone help him! _My plea was ignored, the strangers were just escaping and only some were shouting who did it.

This time I merged with my younger body and ran to his side. Indeed it was Ilkar, his familiar elven angular face, short dark hair, pointed ears! He kept his eyes closed, gasping, one hand clamped to his wound on the right side. Blood spread. I touched his cold, damp face. Tears sparkled on his lashes. The pain must be excruciating.

Why must that bastard do it? "Don't die, elf," I added pressure to his wound.

Ilkar's free hand not dirtied, trembled and managed to reach for my face. I leaned close. Now he whispered, shaking with exertion and panic in his voice. "Can't- see, so dark. Pain, cannot heal. No no." His breathing grew labored, more and more. I told him he wouldn't be alone and racked my brain.

No, Ilks was with me, so it couldn't be. The suffering and effects were very real now. The mage lifted up his head, gritting his teeth, handsome features contorted. Beads of perspiration dewed his skin. "No don't move! Sir, lay your head down." I reached inside my tunic taking out a small device. It looked like a small dome? Now, what would it do? Obediently, Ilkar went limp and allowed me to cover it over his face. He came to groggily, no longer in hapless agony, opening his hazel eyes. Could it be a breathing device? I peeled off the armor, while minutes ticked by and focused on his face and heaving chest. Seemed like the device was able to keep him awake.

Yet precious blood was still being lost. "Breathe in, and out. Slowly. I've got you, Ilkar. Be brave." I talked again and again. I rubbed my hand in circles over his lungs. Ilkar summoned enough energy to speak again. "Take… pendant. He's… near, said waiting...call him. Help."

Feebly he told me about how the man looked like. While speaking, the device slipped off and the elf stiffened again trembling from shock and cold. Shit, had to get it back quickly. Fumbling inside his shirt and pockets,I found his pendant inside another pocket, a green leaf with string.

"Is it this one sir? Hey hey don't die!" I pumped his chest and rubbed his cold skin.

By then, Ilkar had already fainted, head turned to the side, white as paper and his chest was slowing down. I shouted at him to wake up. Then I pressed my hands to the sodden red area and concentrated. _I won't let this happen! You will live, because this is the past. I got to have confidence, I got to… before I could reason to myself any further, a blinding light and hot fire seeped inside my chest. The locket had somehow materialized too, its dizzying petals spinning. It instructed me to take the small dome back. I scurried to pick it up and covered Ilkar's ashen face. _

Heavy footsteps and a man shouted his name. "Oh Gods somebody! Get a fucking healer!" Glaring at me, his face red with anger and sweating, the man pushed me away. I showed him the elf's token, hoping it would calm him down. Instead his eyes bulged and he railed at me. Could this be Ilkar's raven friend? I didn't care, so long as the man didn't take away the dome. It could temporarily ease pain.

I watched impassively. A most wonderful sight greeted us, as Ilkar coughed, coming to. His hand tugged at the man's sleeve getting his attention. After some whispers, the mage laid his head back. "Watch him! It's your fault he's hurt, if he dies you're it. Watch him!"

I knelt by Ilkar's side again. He watched me curiously. "Please, I am sorry. So sorry, tried to stop your pain. Keep it there." He must be puzzled but surrendered. I closed my eyes and focused again. Without fail, the same sensation overcame me. My head ached as energy left me, but his skin was feeling warmer and warmer. Ilkar gasped.

"Who are you? It's stopped for now." I checked and it was true! He still did not look as if he would run a marathon now, weak and sleepy but he would live. "Who?" he repeated, clasping my hand. Dried blood on the side of his lips.

I smiled. "Shush, I have no name. I'm a street rat, hungry stole some food. No money. A cloaked man shot you, I do not know why. Rest." My strength was superior for now, and I supported him upright. He smiled as well and a lump came to my throat. He whispered for me to stay. I cradled him until Ilkar's ears twitched and he looked in another direction. Heavy footsteps were coming, with it the same angry fellow. I bid goodbye, kissed him quickly and gently laid him down.

I took off.

* * *

><p>Tears were still fresh on my cheeks and my eyes were gritty. I turned on my mat, stretching. Night air with insects chirpin. Eh there was the mage, my best friend cooking food by a small fire. Usually someone else would cook, or Drizzt but the ranger had left.<p>

Ilkar looked up and asked, "What's wrong Felicia? Nightmare?" Extinguishing the flame, he came to hold me tightly. I hugged him back, inhaling his scent not wanting to let him go!

"I remember, just now when I was small. You got hurt saving me! Such a fool. Don't do that anymore! Please," I sobbed. Ilkar assured me and he didn't know what I was babbling about. Sniffling, I sat down and told him about the wound, should be on the right side. I touched my tummy.

"I really do not… all right. Do you see any scar?" he had lifted his shirt. Serif licked my face and smiled a doggy smile. I scratched his head.

I nodded. Ilkar rubbed his chin. "So, I did get injured. Could be very long ago, in Balaia or some country… if you were so little, I would have been very inexperienced too. Wow you had some skills. What tube was it?"

I told him about the whistle-like object. "Oh Ilkar, do you still have the Julatsan thingie... The leaf necklace?" I beamed, excited. "We met! But you don't remember? I did!"

The elf searched in his clothing, then touching his chest, lifted out the pendant. "This? I've only just started wearing the token, didn't want it lost. Indeed, I met you." He smiled.

Drizzt returned as we were eating dinner quietly. I was sitting very close to Ilkar unwilling to leave his side and feeling very loyal. We greeted him. The drow smiled, settling down and helped himself to some fruits. They spoke in elvish. Drizzt glanced at me in admiration, his lavenders glittering. With one hand, he made a signal that we were bonded. Hahah! Ilkar went red and shook his spoon.

"Must be more than twenty years ago. I never believed in things like Fate though. The person who shot me, he must hate my college or my race. Ah she healed me Drizzt! I have a scar there still. Cool." Drizzt praised my talent. I laughed.

"Do you believe it now? I'll train hard and become a powerful nature druid." I declared. Ilkar agreed and his fingers felt over the scar. They were amazed I knew the word and we chatted about other things. We lay down to sleep at last and I cuddled close to my fated friend. Serif laid his paw on Ilkar. I had not seen him in my vision. Strange...


	20. Of devotion and gratitude

**Q. Sorcery 20 Of Gratitude and devotion to gods **

_Song: Where is the Edge (Within temptation's new album) I only care for elves, Never will i trust sick boys. _

* * *

><p><strong>Felicia<strong>

Drizzt and I trust Ilks, and we will always be indebted to him. I am no longer homeless! The drow had been lonely for many years too. He had almost cried but faked that dust got into his eye. Ilkar said we would not likely be faced with enemies here, unless humans came to invade. "Conflict is unlikely. Seems the elves are more accepting of humans now. Humans render aid. I'm relieved." Eh isn't he one of the elves too? Odd phrasing, but apparently Ilkar didn't count himself in? I had tried to mention this but Drizzt would nudge me and change the subject.

Even though I looked human, the natives did not speak ill of me or worry about my motives. They came forward with gifts. I think it must be to my druid's talent for nature. Serif scooted around making people laugh with his antics and barking randomly. I followed my guardian to do healing. He would push himself too hard and I didn't wish to have a repeat of Ilkar in a coma again. Normally my friend instructed what herbs to get and I channelled the right amount of mana to ease fevers. For festering wounds with bugs, I wanted to puke. He would show me an example. They would bury deep and cause death if left untreated. Sometimes, even with my help, patients were many and Ilkar blanched. His relatives would come and make him rest.

"Why did humans hurt elves?" I had wanted to know. Ilkar's hazels glinted with sorrow.

"I don't know, they were cruel. That's why some of the older generation don't trust humans."

"But you trust them? I know, some are horrible. They chased me away."

"Yes. I have seen the kindness in the ones I have cared for." Ilkar smiled, peeling the potatoes. I was helping in the kitchen, and Drizzt was asleep. The heat of the midday proved unbearable for our dark elf friend. Some children still came to stare at both of us. "I don't regret that part of my life. I'm sad that my father and mother were not present to see what I've accomplished. If only they could have understood."

I noticed the old weary hurt in my friend's tone. My mind could not grasp the complexity. He was Excellent in his abilities. They must be very stupid old foggies, hags.

"Look at Serif, he's so happy!" I waved to where Serif frolicked by the river. Serif had ignored Ilkar's orders and changed into an otter now. The otter chirped, pestering a young boy for his fish. The boy fondled his smooth fur and gazed about where could he be from?

He grumbled. "What! Tell him to stop doing that."

"What?" I raised a brow.

His already slitted eyes narrowed. I tried not to laugh. "Conventional animals don't behave like this. We can't have anyone discover he's a familiar, Fel." Just as quickly as his temper heated, it cooled and the elf announced his potatoes were done. My duty to peel the bad leaves off my pile of greens had not been done yet. Nooo! He laughed.

"I win. You have to clean my home."

"Not aware there was any bet. No fair."

"It is. I just thought of it now." Ilkar stretched and spoke to the woman cooking. She was a cousin of his, they looked alike. The mage spoke to all, so I didn't get why Ilkar said he did not feel that he belonged.

* * *

><p>We got introduced to Rebraal on his return from a trip. I immediately called him Rebbie. At first he simple stared. Being brothers, the tanned warrior did look like Ilkar except fiercer, and with bigger muscles. Also he wielded a javelin and had a pouch of many things. Ilkar translated, "Don't call him by that. He pardons you as we know each other." I sang myself a happy tune. Sitting at a small table, we began to eat with our hands. Other than meals together, Rebraal hardly spoke. He usually closed his eyes, knelt and whispered a lot of things.<p>

"Should we do that too?" Drizzt wanted to know.

"No it is fine. Shall have to attend the blessing ceremony coming up though. Don't worry, I will speak on your behalf." Ilkar beamed.

We were going for the evening ceremony, they knew the drow's habits. I wore one of the female cousin's robes. Ilkar dressed in a blue, sleeved tunic that had no collar and brown pants. Instead of boots, he used sandals. "How do I look?" We clapped. Drizzt did not seem fearsome without armor, wearing a cream short robe trailing on the ground, but he still wore his belt with Guenhwyvar, minus the weapons. Drizzt pulled back his long hair in a tail. Ready to set off!

* * *

><p>The biggest temple I had ever seen loomed in sight. I supposed it was about a quarter of an hour's trek. Among trees, small shrines were also scattered. People in beautiful robes were in rows left and right to greet the guests. A few wore leather armor. Ilkar walked in front and made a gesture, bowing. The Yniss statue was the biggest one in the centre of the building. Water flowed down from pipes to his various hands. Every pillar carved told a story. I asked my friend if he knew. We could still talk, albeit very softly.<p>

Some were singing and chanting. "Later when we settle down, we can't speak anymore all right?" he whispered and gave Drizzt a meaningful stare. The drow smiled. It meant their conspiratorial agreement. "Don't do anything dumb. I will know," he warned me with a beam. I scowled.

"I won't. I'm good. Aw why cannot speak?" I pleaded softly with Ilkar, tugging.

He squeezed my hand. I noticed how he focused on what the rest were talking about, and the back of his shirt was darkened with sweat already.

"To be respectful, alright? We sit here at the back. Where's Serif?" Sitting was uncomfortable, kneeling on a cushion or cross-legged. I closed my eyes and narrowed down his location. River, house, scampering, then Serif slipped past the crowds and sniffed Drizzt. I watched Ilkar's head bowed in prayer, not seen him so focused on god before!

Drizzt looked around us, patting Serif. Out of the silence, some voices rose in chanting. All the people in front standing on a higher ground, wore white and I didn't understand anything. I felt sleepy watching them and leaned against Drizzt. Moments later, I felt a prod behind me.

Ilkar sighed. The person behind was rather old, wrinkled, with long beard, his stick prodded me. He muttered. Ilkar smiled and explained something. "He seemed displeased that you're tired. Bored?" he whispered. I nodded. Now the elf seemed less strained and stopped perspiring. Luckily after quite long, the audience could stretch and walk about.

The drow had not slept. Some disciples (I shall say this because I can't spell the other word) looked at him and did a prayer gesture. He responded similarly.

"Can talk now?" I asked evenly.

Ilkar indicated yes. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" At this, he seemed moved and shook his head, swallowing.

"I… I'm not. Can't say now. Soon it'll continue again. It's been ages and I didn't like the routine. Now, I feel my heart stirring." Ilkar blinked back tears. Serif looked up, concerned.

"Never mind. Can we change place? That man will be angry." I noted the fellow's position. Now he was grumbling about Drizzt which was very annoying. He pointed at our friend and talked to another person. Ilkar dried his face and went to settle the dispute.

"I am sorry. Come, we'll go there now." The other spot was better, close to a pillar and I touched it instead of looking at the proceedings. Everyone bowed their heads and sang along. Ilkar watched, rapt. I hoped he felt happy not sad.

Finally it was over! My legs were weak from being curled. "So did we pass?" Drizzt asked.

"Well, I salute you for your patience. It's not pass or fail, they actually judge me. Anyone bringing guests needs to be responsible for them. I hope so." The fair mage remarked quietly. I hadn't stolen anything. Serif watched a panther in the distance. I knew he was getting ready to change.

I grabbed his collar and he struggled to follow_. No, boy. _For once, he fought control of me and his conscience flared. But I firmly repeated no and finally he sat back, wagging his tail. "Do you remember the way back guys? I have to stay awhile," Ilkar spoke. He seemed worried.

"Why can't you come home too?"

He knelt and took me by the shoulders. "Fel, I will speak more later, okay? I don't want to…. Make a mistake with the elders." He turned to a woman Triene (their language) and indicated us.

"Drizzt I hope they aren't gonna make us homeless," I remarked.

"No they won't. But I think some of them will find fault with Ilkar. He said they often protest to strangers here. Especially I."

"Find fault?" I didn't get this part.

I took a bath. Then we sat together to eat fruits. I lay down on my mat and hoped Ilkar would be fine. I watched the door. When a figure stepped in from the shadows, I called his name. "No it is only me Cailchanar. I am here on Ilkar's behalf, he will be late."

This elf had a very thick accent.

"Has he eaten? He got sick before, please take care of him," Drizzt replied.

I did not sleep much and cuddled Serif. Had we burdened our dear friend? If so, we should go to the other kingdom where Drizzt said his friend a queen was. Finally, I heard footsteps returning and turned my head. The lamp was lit, Ilkar back! "Hey!"

Ilkar smiled and hugged me too. "Hello. Didn't sleep? It took a long while. Let me get changed first."

He came back to lie down beside me. Actually Ilkar had his own room but the space was too small for all of us. I think being considerate, he would look after us.

Drizzt was reading something with his keen sight by the fire. "I was worried that they kept saying you're both not elves. But I did not get angry. It's important to be calm. I didn't feel calm though. Then Auum showed up, he is a hero here. Auum gave his approval. He says the gods have shown a sign that a ranger and a druid are to be welcome."

"Oh good! Um, if we trouble you, we don't want them to hate you."

Ilkar frowned. "What? Of course not."

"If they hate you, tell us. We can't let you suffer like that. I could see your pressure."

Ilkar had fallen asleep. He had one hand out on my shoulder and breathed deeply. I kissed his cheek and moved closer, with a blanket over us.

Rebraal gradually listened to the common tongue and I heard him speak hesitantly.

For instance, I asked "how many cousins in the family?"

Rebraal frowned. I worried I had spoken rudely, but he led me to a wall. Several trees of people were traced. I counted five. "One gone, now Seran and Mokta left."

I nodded and bowed. "Where are they?"

His response was gesturing to the surroundings. So we returned to Ilkar's mat where he slept. Most houses had mats not beds.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21 Dark elf gets heatstroke- revised!**

One day, Ilkar suggested taking us on a tour around his homeland. It was not the first time I missed that time we were near the human-places, for the domestic mounts. There aren't horses bred, as elves don't believe in riding when we have feet to walk everywhere. Boats will ferry people to mainlands. Of course our friend didn't like water-transport from the greenish pallor of his face looking out at the sea!

After bidding goodbye, and packed with about a week's supplies, we set off on this trip. The sun-scorch was of Calaius is green, covered by trees but there are some stretches when logging for natural resources had exposed the land. Trusting completely in Ilkar's experience, we failed to notice Drizzt's condition. The ranger elf was usually self-sufficient. I talked to them, excited to spend time together. Ilkar listened and replied. I always knew the drow would be quiet.

At each resupply of water, Ilkar and I purified and sterilised the water. This was crucial, or people will get some form of food poisoning or diarrhoea. Drizzt got increasingly groggy and took longer to rouse each day.

* * *

><p>One day, the mage poked me until I woke from my midday nap. We had managed to erect a medium tent under the canopy. "I'm concerned. He's not waking up." A sheen of perspiration over his angular face, Ilkar's ears twitched in called Drizzt and tapped his cheeks. "Feels very hot. Get some water."<p>

I didn't see a reason to panic yet and found a full waterskin. "He didn't drink yet?" I murmured. Serif as a small civet cat stared unflinchingly at Drizzt, his back arched. I called his name too and grabbed his sweaty arm and shook him. "Come on, elf. Open your eyes." Wetting a rag, Ilkar sponged his brow.

The ranger moaned and turned on his side.

To my touch, indeed Drizzt seemed to have a high fever. He shivered despite the heat. I tried to recall when he became so weak and ill. Serif yipped and pulled over one of our packs. He pawed at a cloth and I used it to cover the sick elf.

I noticed the mage form a hand signal and touch his chest. The dark elf's shirt had been open. Drizzt's normally dark skin was tinged grey. He gasped for breath.

"I don't have… enough mana." Ilkar gasped.

"Calm down." I grasped his right hand and searched for a spark. "What kind of spell? Cooling? Why not use mine?"

Serif licked the drow's cheek and whimpered. "All right. First we remove the rest of his armor. Now scry for what I have in mind and let's do this. See this pale red glow? That's the heat from Drizzt." I focused on forming a cool blue aura. After a brief session, my head got light and some tapping stopped me. The mage said I should rest.

"I should have taken notice. Did he tell you anything? Drizzt is always quiet." He confided. I reminded him to drink water too. Then I wiped my brow and waved off some flies. Luckily before we came out here, Rebraal advised that the drow change to a lighter leather jerkin which was easier to remove. I had no idea how to take off mithril.

"I don't remember. I think, Serif had been restless. Oh no." Now it was my turn to fret and I wrung my hands, pacing_. I am sorry boy. You knew right_? Poor elf, he had not mentioned…. Then my tummy growled.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat and then take care of him. Is there any nearby village we can reach in a day?"

Ilkar took out a map. While I chewed, he pored over it and said, "No good. He's too sick to be moved. Unless one of us goes for help, but I dare not leave you alone."

"Serif can look after him, and Guen! She's still on his belt." I scrambled closer. Eh not there? Was she lost, oh shit no no! A memory came to me, as Drizzt moaned softly. He found that wearing leather, his belt was too loose. So the ranger said he would put her figurine inside his pack. I also took out his cup.

"No I am not familiar with these parts, Fel. Maybe, he will recover in a few hours. Here it is shaded so should not be too hot. Let's keep him cooled. I'm going to search for more cloths."

He looked apologetic as he rummaged in Drizzt's pack. I spoke to the ranger. Although I had met the Julatsan elf first, having taken care of him, my voice now shook with panic. Drizzt was always there, patient and calm, a pillar of support. He did most of the hunting and cooking to feed us. How to take care of an ill dark elf? Their body anatomies are not the same as the locals or humans The coal black color seemed less healthy now. Tearing sounds beside me.

I propped him up and let him sip some water. My friend laid cooling rags on his chest and stomach, face too. Ilkar completely undressed him, loosening his belt.

"Ok, I've got ranger sitting duty now. Go and eat, don't collapse." I ordered.

The mage smiled and saluted me. I whispered into Drizzt's ear about what we were doing and held his hand tightly. He seemed so heavy and lifeless. As he frowned and tossed, my speech seemed to give assurance. Drizzt relaxed and his breathing eased.

Ilkar flipped through scrolls and spellbooks. Why? "Any change?" he murmured absently when I came closer.

"Not really. Ilkar are you panicked? Scared?" I asked honestly.

He lied he was not. "If not for the wild beasts and I had a horse, I could go for help. I feel responsible though." His face was haunted and pale. Beads of perspiration dripped.

I hugged him. He sighed. "Please don't say that. Oh Serif can Change. He changed into a big animal to transport you that time. Serif come here." I clicked my tongue. The cat loped over and curled his tail and looked steadily at Ilkar.

"I know. Problem is, I might get lost. Usually I don't navigate. Crap." He admitted sadly, squinting into the trees.

"I can. He's taught me how to mark paths." I smiled. The mage would not hear of it. "No offence. I think we should stick together. Let's get some rest." Later on in the evening, he tried to send out a flare signal. The effort made him weak at the knees. I grabbed him by the waist before he completely fainted and hurt himself. "Why didn't you tell me!" I scolded.

He said, "I think someone has got the message. Not much taken. Just need a moment." Ilkar patted my knee, lying down.

"Who?"

He murmured something in elvish. I raised my brow. "Oh I got an idea, I think I still have one healing potion or so left. Wonder if fevers can be cured."

Ilkar smiled. I rummaged in my bag until my fingers felt smooth glass surfaces, three of them left! All looked the same with red fluid. However I could not read so I brought one for him to check. "Illness, injuries, dehydration. Should be all right, never have I been glad you stole them!" But as Ilkar tried to get up, he said his vision was blurry and he lay back down. I made him sip some.

* * *

><p>Awhile later, I propped up Drizzt and whispered to him to drink up. The drow did not respond much and my friend dribbled a few drops on his tongue. Drizzt coughed and his throat moved. "That's it, good one. Now we'll leave you alone." His hand reached out and almost smacked Serif. But my good natured Familiar just laid his head on the patient's chest and watched us with soulful eyes. Ilkar screwed the lid on the bottle and placed it back into my pack.<p>

"Praying is one thing we can do. Who is his god?" he remarked, and to my surprise took out a small idol of a village god. I didn't know who it was.

"Ah… Mee-li-ki I think. Unicorn, he left his necklace at your home didn't want it lost." The mage nodded, but was silent. He had sat the idol near Drizzt on a rock and with eyes closed concentrated. I took a deep breath.

The sun had become deep orange and set. I had climbed a tree to see if anyone had come. This time, I lit the fire with my power because using stones and sticks had no effect. Ilkar blinked but made no comment. I rubbed the panther and summoned Guen to come forth. In a black mist, she materialised and sniffed at her master. He moaned and feebly his fingers wiggled. The fair elf watched warily, his chest rising and falling fast. "It's ok. She's our friend. We need her to hunt. Can you fish?"

Guen left quickly. He relaxed and asked if I knew how to cut meat. I said, "I don't, because I'm close to animals. I don't want to slay them. Drizzt will usually do it. Can you, Ilks?" He watched me solemnly.

"Nope. I'm not good at meat either. I can gather herbs and berries. Start the water boiling. Back in a while." He brought a pouch and a dagger glinted on his belt. I grabbed his arm and wished him luck. Ilkar nodded, stepping through some of the undergrowth to the south side. I took out a pot, filled it up and watched the flames.

Both returned at the same time, the elf walking beside Guen. She had several fish in her jaws. "Hello welcome back!" I jumped up. He grinned, saying that he had harvested berries and fruits, some edible fungi. "Cool you're awesome." I hugged him.

His cheeks flushed. "Haha, thanks. I'm glad I asked the elders where to find plants. My memory is faded about this region."

Thus, over the next few days when Drizzt slept deeply, we ate simply. I learnt to stay in water and grab fish, not minding being wet. The sun was so hot we got dry immediately. Fortunately, no severe monsoon rains soaked our area. The tents would not be able to withstand storms and it would worsen Drizzt's illness if he got soaked. Nobody came to help.

* * *

><p>Finally one day, Drizzt began responding to healing. He must have made a tiny sound, and I heard: "It's fine take it easy. You had heatstroke I think." Ilkar was closest and supported him up. He leaned close to listen and nodded.<p>

I let them have some time, before approaching. Drizzt smiled, still pale grey and not his usual color, but at least he was awake. "Hello Fel." I squeezed his hand. We gave him broth to take. It was after that Drizzt looked shy and patted his chest. Ilkar smiled.

"I undressed you. For nights, I covered you with a cloak."

"I see. Sorry… for the trouble. And thank you. Get some rest." He said in concern.

I didn't know how I looked like, but Ilkar had deep rings under his eyes. Aww.

"Yea kept waking up every minute. The fever is broken. I'll help you into a shirt." I turned the other way while the dark elf got dressed.

"We made a spell together! Helped a lot, want to do one again later?" I suggested smiling.

"It's not called making. Cast or weave is the right word. Now I'm not going to expend more energy." He grumbled and his voice was soft.

"Yes rest now. I didn't say I was going to die." Ilkar had folded up some clothes and yawned. Huh? I think they must have spoken in their own dialect, for I did not catch it.

"Then what did you say?" the mage wondered.

"I said am I safe. Misunderstood." Drizzt smiled and patted his shoulder. He wore a white shirt same as his hair, and it was loosely buttoned. "Thank you my friends. Oh, how is Guen? She came?"

"Fine. We didn't summon her outside too long." He fondled her figurine and smiled, then hugged me. Such a rare gesture. He declared he had improved and could hunt. Meanwhile we both got more restful sleep.

"Great you can cook for us again! We tried but it wasn't as nice, don't tell him. I think sometimes too bland, the soups." I whispered when I woke first.

Drizzt laughed softly. "Thanks. Did you have trouble finding food? I have to teach you, in case I get ill again."

"Eh. The map has the locations marked."

"Ok…. Drizzt, please don't get sick again!" I felt the sudden urge to hug him and did.

He did not speak and when I let go, only his hand stayed on my shoulder.

"Come, let me show you how to find herbs. These are edible, you can see by the insects crawling. But they will bite….." I watched as he demonstrated how to collect the fruit and herbs without insect hassling. And instead of answering me, he asked about Guen and Serif. I beamed, looking at a red flower shaped fruit which he had been peeling. "What is it?"

'Figs. They are available throughout the year and tend to grow in clusters. Sweet, peel them open."

My pet had followed us silently. I held out my hand and he scampered up to sit on my neck. He chattered, now in the form of an otter. He favored this shape since we came here. Drizzt waited and Serif jumped expertly, clinging to his hair. "I won't tell him about the poor cooking. He would be angry."

"Yea thanks. You can keep secrets. Me too. Er, I'm curious again, about your… um." I could not find the word.

"My kind? Of course." He gestured that we take a seat beside a creek. I glanced over to our campsite. Since Drizzt recovered, we decided to move to a cave because tents could not withstand torrential rains. The mage still remained in his cloak. Serif nodded at my command and scampered over to stand guard.

"What are the girls there like?"

He smirked. "They are priestesses, Felicia. Different from humans, the women tend to rule while males are lower in status. Do you understand?" He mimed a praying gesture. I could imagine a little

"Oh I didn't mean that, as in did you like any girl there? Back home?"

He shook his head, his features relaxing into his neutral-mood again. "How about past girls? In general."

He laughed and his ears pricked. His ears are longer than Ilkar's. I got a friendly knock from his fist. "Perhaps. Why are you so nosy? My… love was a woman. I watched her grow up, but she faded."

I noticed how the glitter was less in his eyes and his deep sigh. Ah, I couldn't talk about it anymore so I pointed to a shrub and asked what it was. As we headed back to camp, Drizzt thanked me again two more times.

"But I didn't do much. You could've told us when you felt thirsty and hot," I said frankly.

"I didn't expect my health to… worsen. I will, be assured." He was solemn and as the breeze passed his pale hair blew into his face. I went to greet Ilks and asked if he got word from any of the locals. Why had they not noticed our signal?

The bushes rustled as he was telling me no. We tensed and as the mage prepared a spell, Drizzt crouched unsheathing one sword. A tanned elf with face markings appeared and talked in their tongue.

Ilkar smiled. "He will be our guide. Drizzt, are you fine now? Want to rest?" It was dusk but the dark elf sank down. The stranger opened a satchel. It had some square packages. As our friend listened to him talk, he translated,"Here, chew on this. Better to go back tomorrow then."

"Thank you." I watched him chew the medicine and close his eyes. Yes he should not overstrain yet. The guide's name was too long to pronounce so I just thought of him as 'That guy' I was a little wary of him and hid behind my friends. Even as we lay down to sleep, I watched him poke the fire.

"We can let him guard us?" I whispered to Ilks.

"Um, no choice. I'm still tired from not enough sleep. He's one of my distant cousins."


	22. Giant lizard

**Chap 22- Skirmish with Giants -version 3.0 edited**

_Felicia-animal speaker_

_Ilkar- elven mage Julatsan refers to his style of casting*_

_Drizzt Do'urden- drow warrior_

_Lesil- minor character, a native of Calaius, tanned elf warrior_

_Serif- Fel and Ilkar's familiar can morph into different forms_

_Guen- panther of Drizzt_

*According to barclay's world, mages are from 4 schools Julatsa, Xetesk, Lystern and Dordover. Calaius is like South America, hot tropical climate, humid _***************_

**_one year later somewhere on Calaius remote islands_**

"Huge creature behind you, don't panic. I will lure it away," Drizzt spoke commandingly. Ilkar swore softly, not turning around to look. Both his feet were on sinking mud and he was fast losing the battle. An elf is naturally lightfooted so that prevented him from sinking as swiftly as a human would. He was clad in forest green tunic and leather. Another elf and Felicia were balanced on a tall tree above him. The other elf wore nothing but a leather tunic and had some native tattoos. She bent as much as she dared from her perch and stretched out her hand.

Ilkar flashed to why the hell they were here, confronted by dangerous reptiles? That native Lesil had been adamant they should take this path to find some of his lost tribe. Because of the honourable nature and kinship of elves, he didn't refuse. They were his friends so they agreed. Ilkar regretted not requesting for more help.

The creature was a giant reptilian lizard, as huge as an old rainforest tree. Who knew how many of its kind were coming? Its panting was hot behind him. His heart raced. Drizzt narrowed his eyes and tapped his sword on a bough. "Look here! Come!" he taunted, tossing a pebble on the lizard. Provoked, the reptile hissed, turning to face him and unfrilling its fringe. The spine was layered with spikes and inside, Drizzt saw the purple colored tongue. No teeth. He used himself as bait since its focus was now on him, and summoned Guen the panther. The panther appeared in a mist of smoke.

The reptile's yellow eyes dilated. Serif in the form of a dire wolf pounced from the left, while Guen did on the right. They raked its scaly body with claws and teeth. The drow rolled from its front legs striking, managing to stab its underside. The wounds healed. Damn!

The tail swished dangerously above the mage who was looking up.

A rope unravelled by the two above. Take it! The younger elf signed. Ilkar gripped the rope. The mud was fast going up his boots and calves. Now or never! His hands were sweating profusely. "Come on," Felicia urged tugging him up.

Serif and Guen were each flung in opposite directions. As paranormal animals, they both rolled up ready to continue the offensive. "The underbelly! Not the hide, it's impenetrable!" the dark elf shouted when they rushed forward.

The lizard batted him, because of his agility Drizzt did not take the full brunt but he was still stunned. Panting he watched through blurry vision while the wolf and panther hounded its undersides. At least it wouldn't go for Ilkar now…

Meanwhile the mage's hands were chafed from rope burn. The pair of them were relentlessly dragging him up. His feet were free of the ground but progress was painstakingly slow. Unused to physical exertion, Ilkar tired. He still had some mana left. "Never mind, let me drop. I have an idea!" He began to cast, concentrating hard.

"No! you're almost there!" she returned, one hand open. The branch she was on groaned. The native shook his head and uttered something in elvish. "Shit Lesil help me! Ilkar now!"

The levitation would last approximately few seconds, he hoped to reach the tree top level. The rope burn on his palms ached and a migraine was building. The Julatsan breathed in, tuning out the surroundings. He floated.

Drizzt made a Darkness globe over the lizard's head. People would see a black bubble over it and the reptile screeched, charging blindly. Serif snarled, snapping. Then he dug in as much as he could with Twinkle with its fire and the other scimitar's cold fire.

Lesil grabbed Felicia's waist while she stretched to her utmost. He prayed to Cefu god of the canopy that the trees would protect them. Ilkar opened his eyes now. Their hands about to touch, he risked moving one hand from the casting. Just as her fingertips brushed his, the levitation failed and he swooned. "No!" vaguely he heard people shouting. Drizzt watched in horror.

The mage expected to hit the forest ground. His vision went white, black and then stabilized. View of the dappled sunlight and tree leaves. What? He found that he was suspended in mid air._ Gods I'm not dead, and am intact, but why? _Inhaling deeply to slow down his pulsing heartrate, Ilkar assessed the situation. Around was the call of insects and dappled foliage, and blinking, his snowflake-tinted vision eased. He wanted to get up but something fast had latched firmly on his legs. So Ilkar tried to move his arms. A new wave of panic washed through him. His first reaction was to scream, but that might attract the attention of an arachne. It must have spun an ancient gigantic Web.

Too long had he been away from his native forests, for the mage had been staying with humans. Some of the elders had spoken of unspeakable mythical creatures that were carnivores and their prey was not just limited to wild animals like deer and cattle.

The lizard shook off the dark globe and prepared to launch its long tongue. But the three below did not allow distraction. Guen roared and tore her claws into one of its eyes.

It shook its head vigorously to dislodge. Drizzt smiled and sliding underneath furiously attacked the underbelly. Green fluid splashed out, and the lizard's legs gave out. He winced as some of the blood burned his bared skin. Felicia assessed these. Ah they were able to connect by the Blue Rings! Why didn't she think of it before? Shouting would agitate the lizard, sensitive to sound.

_Forgot to mention its blood is acid. Don't let it hit you, Drizzt!_

_Thanks. Could have told me earlier. I'm fine, help Ilkar! _He sounded sarcastic but she couldn't tell his expression. Ok. The fair elven mage was stuck in this giant invisible web. It had saved him for now, but the owner of the web would return soon.

Ilkar struggled. He could not help it, the prospect of being devoured by spiders was horrifying! More of the powerful silk adhered to his clothing. Lesil shouted, in their tongue, _" Moving will attract the female Arachne! Stop we're coming!"_

_Ilkar don't move. We're coming to cut you loose, Felicia said loudly_.

_I know. I can't. Go for help. I'm tired, he replied. _His feet were both glued and only his head was free of the web. Lesil instructed in broken common which strands not to step on as they navigated to him. She didn't want to listen, it was his fault! She wouldn't forgive herself if he got hurt. "We must not…. spider come soon. Listen, don't make mistake."

Lesil reached him first and producing a knife, sawed at the part holding Ilkar's legs. Soon he could move one leg and mouthed- hand. Fel reached his other side and clasped his hand. They smiled. "Almost out." She encouraged.

Below, the lizard was now lying down, still. Drizzt caught his breath, mentally storing away his pain as a trained warrior. He just noticed his left hand was cut. He didn't take his eyes off the fallen creature, it was still breathing. As Drizzt was binding his hand, Guen growled. Serif howled, it was stirring once more. The wide eyes opened. "Felicia sing to it! Use your magic," Ilkar said, not able to look down. His hazels were determined, fearless now.

She had doubts if she could calm it down from here. So far she had only been able to charm small animals up close, like mice or birds into showing their mind-pictures of what she needed or where they had run to. During a moment of enthusiasm, she could summon owls and mice to attack their enemies. And that had been easy, for the animals were more able to bond.

This creature was angry, hungry and hostile. Felicia inhaled sharply. _Go back to where your home is_, she hummed, palm out in concentration, reaching out mentally to the creature. Now blinded by slashes, it hissed and swished its tail. Serif growled, planting himself in front of Drizzt to protect him. Lifting its head, the lizard sniffled loudly and the tip of its poisonous tongue slipped out to taste the air. _Yes you understand me friend. We mean no harm. Go home. _The language of the song was not coherent to the other companions, but Felicia instinctively had perfect control of the pitch and frequency. She smiled as the reptile ambled away in the opposite direction. Can't believe my Gift worked from this height, and it means I don't just reach out to small animals, but even aggressive predators. However, it was dangerous to disrupt a Spell and she continued intoning the same tune until her breath was out.

Lesil had finished removing the last of the sticky webbing from Ilkar's right hand. He supported Ilkar to stand and motioned to follow him, stepping on the non-sticky strings. The native could see what the rest could not.

Drizzt dismissed Guen back to the astral plains. He noticed the sky's golden rays had receded. "Come boy." Serif's tongue hung out and his tail wagged happily. He butted his leg gently.

When they had successfully climbed down onto stable ground, Felicia hugged Ilkar tightly. "I'm fine, you did well there. You didn't even need training," he said, stroking her hair.

She blinked back tears. "I can't lose anyone else, not in this place." Everyone pointedly ignored Lesil. After all he had insisted they travel by here to find his lost people. Lesil spoke sharply in elvish, and the dialect was only understood by Ilkar. The mage sighed and shook his head_. "We cannot go on now, we're all tired. The sensible thing would be to wait till daybreaks tomorrow."_

_"No we cannot wait, my sister is among the lost elves! I read the signs, they were last here!" _Lesil snapped. Then he relented, since they were helping him. _"I regret the dangers. Tell them, Sorceror."_

To Fel and Drizzt they were nattering. Sighing Ilkar translated, "I said we need to rest now it's too dark. Now he says his sister is lost too and he wants to continue."

"But that's crazy! No way, we don't take orders from him, he's not experienced at all!" she burst out. Only Drizzt was calm and observed the restless native. "He wants our help, he's got to be patient." She glared at Lesil. The native swallowed. He did like the girl but she seemed to have concern for the sorcerer. "We're not going anywhere you asshole! Drizzt let us see to your wounds."

The dark elf showed her his acid burns. She healed the smaller cuts immediately, whispering. Lesil protested as they settled down and Serif retrieved their packs. Ilkar immediately went to sleep as soon as he finished some food. Drizzt covered him with a cloak and stared at the native, who flinched. He tried to show that he was worried and neutral. Drizzt intimidated him, when he said something rude, the ranger could not understand their elvish dialect but he showed no concern or panic of his words.

Drizzt said in Common, "It was a real danger. You need to calm down. That you should be able to understand. We set off when we are rested, otherwise it's suicide."

Lesil scowled. Of course they weren't panicking, it was not Their families gone missing.


	23. Off to Alustriel's

Paste you

**QOS 23 Rescue done, off to Alustriel!**

_Jacky Cheung Love is eternal, in Cantonese the best!_

The friends tracked for the missing people with Lesil in the lead. He still bore a grudge against Ilkar, in his view magic was useless. Felicia wished she could hit him and wake him up. They were still tired from the previous days' exertions. Water had run low. Drizzt had always been mild and patient but his temper flared at Lesil's blatant ignorance of others besides himself.

Lesil impatiently turned back and shouted, "Hurry up! I see a new track!"

Drizzt glared at him. "First we need to have a resupply. It would be foolish to force ourselves beyond limit like how wretched you are."

Ilkar translated this in a more polite tone. Lesil grumbled that it was not their families at stake. Ilkar said, "Look, I know you're worried but without horses this is the fastest pace we have set. Feel free to run ahead if you don't want to wait." The mage needed to lean some weight on his friends, his energy spent.

Fel asked, "How do you know they're even alive? Huh?"

Lesil smiled faintly, happy she was paying attention to him. "Don't tell him what I said. If you guys are tired, he can go ahead on his own. Ilkar you all right?"

"Umhm. Just lost some mana… Don't you like him?" Ilks asked, innocently,eager to lift the tension. Fel vehemently said no as Lesil's expression turned fawn-like when he gazed at her.

After a break, he showed them the tracks that seemed to end at a cave entrance blocked by a boulder. He closed his eyes and felt over it for an opening.

Ilkar frowned. "_Could be a trap. We should be careful."_ Lesil scowled and moved aside to let Fel and him examine it. They did a joint casting of unveiling and with a groan, the boulder yielded for an opening. All but Lesil exchanged smiles, a combined effort was not draining!

The darkness was not a problem to Drizzt. He raised his hand and without speaking, gestured and snapped on some violet lights. Lesil demanded, "What kind of sorcerer are you?"

Ilkar didn't bother to speak. Felicia whispered at him to shut the hell up. That did not require any interpretations. There were multiple tunnels. The drow made some complex hand signals: _walk behind me, quietly. I'll take the lead. _

All the villagers had evidently got lost inside this network of deep tunnels. They were weakened and malnourished but would survive. Lesil and Ilkar asked them if any demons or monsters had pursued them, the answer was yes but soon after they had got lost those things had not continued to hound them. Attempting to escape had made it worse, and so Lesil had rushed back for help. His sister bade him to thank the trio but he was embarrassed to speak. Grudgingly he whispered to Ilkar something.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicia <strong>

After that rescue mission, we decided not to rush off on another adventure. That idiotic fellow had almost got us killed. I will never forgive him if my friends' lives are endangered. The village home was a welcome sight after the long journey. Then I noticed Ilkar wanted to go to his own room! "In fact we should sleep separately. We're male. Felicia, shouldn't be lonely now, you're grown."

Fine, I would much rather sleep outside. "Ohh, ok. I can come find you when I'm scared of the dark? I am still." They smiled. Drizzt said I shouldn't be, he'd be at one of the outer rooms. This medium cottage had belonged to Rebbie's and Ilkar's father, after Ilks had left for years, he said it was better we all lived at ground level than climb up the higher floors. Rebraal usually went to other temples to rest. This ground-floor bedtime arrangement proved to be daunting when many people passed by. Nobody would rob another fellow elf here, since the enemies had been driven away. "I want to look inside your room, please." He sighed as I went in ahead of him. Just a table and a similar low bed. The mage began to bring in his pillow and mosquito net.

Poor Ilkar slept very lightly. "No, I'd be angry. My body aches from sleeping on floors." Wincing, he pressed his sore shoulders. I bade him to sit down to massage him.

"Sorry, had no idea. Old people aches huh? You don't look aged though."

"Um. A compliment? Thanks, now I'll be lying down." Ilkar closed his eyes. I waited a while until his breathing evened out, how blissful he seemed at ease.

Ilkar was keen to make a trip to Julatsa. He was a little concerned that the people there might not be receiving to us. I didn't mind, as long as I could follow him and Drizzt anywhere.

"How about visiting my friend Alustriel? She is a high level sorceress, and can aid you to raise your magic levels," the drow remarked as Ilkar was giving us the briefing of his favourite College. The two elves sat on mats, facing each other while I lounged on my stomach. Serif played with my hair curving around us with his furry body.

The fair elf paused. "Hm, I'm intrigued by moon elves, never seen them before. Let me consider it… but this Alustriel wouldn't mind if you show up unannounced?"

"No she wouldn't. She is a diviner, able to sense who are coming and going. The first time, she appeared in a dream to warn me of imminent danger. I was a really young elf then, my friends said she had her means. I am just suggesting, Ilkar it's fine to go to your place."

He smiled. "Not at all. This time I'll listen to you for a change. Sorry that I agreed to help_ him_ without discussing. Honestly meant to make it snappy." He meant Lesil and that encounter! I rolled my eyes.

So we packed our belongings. "I like how nice your hair is growing. Handsome!"

"Er, but it flops in my eyes. Want to crop it again, hot here," Ilkar replied, blowing back some of his fringe.

"Just make a ponytail. Here's a spare ribbon." We watched as he attempted to tie back his black hair. Irritated, Ilkar finally dashed away the fringe grouchily and left his hair loose. Handsome! We ate our last meal here and rested for a while. Drizzt advised not to be too bloated or we might throw up, but he refused to tell how we'd reach that destination.

Drizzt searched in his pack for a summoning tool. To go to Silverymoon, the mode of transport would be nothing short of majestic! Bells jingled and out of thin air galloped around eight fine pale horses, stars flying from their hooves and they were pulling along what they call a chariot (later I could spell this word nicely). Everything seemed to glow. Drizzt motioned us to get in. Serif scampered on. Villagers pointed curiously and whispered. A few girls who had helped us and Rebraal came forward. Ilkar had been about to sit, then he clasped hands with each of these elves. They conversed quickly. "What is it?"

I nodded to Rebraal who looked worried.

"They said be careful. I told them I'll return." The mage leaned back beside me, waving to some people. Then we were up in the air, the breeze in our faces, the inky sky with many stars around us! Every now and then, the ranger tugged the reins.

I grabbed hold of the side, heart thumping at being so high up. Ilkar's hazel eyes seemed golden with wonder, and he did not look ill unlike the ships' experience. His shout confirmed my guess, "Flew before with my wings, but this is fantastic!"

"Huh? You have wings?"

"Fel, yes! There is a spell but I can't do it without help now… a mage is able to sustain flight for some hours. Someday when I meet up with other mages, they can show you the technique. Are you alright?"

"Of course. How do they know the way?" Though the horses pranced as if in random direction, Drizzt seemed to have no trouble guiding them. Eventually the pace slowed and I fell asleep. The drow shook us awake.

He spoke a command word and they all left in a puff of smoke. Ilkar smiled. "Hey you didn't tell me your prowess of sorcery! They returned to their home?"

"Yes to their own plane like Guenhwyvar. Careful, you seem unwell." I could stand up. Drizzt supported the fair mage who wobbled on his feet. Could this be due to time passing but we had not seen the effects? The sky was golden here, several people who were much taller went about their businesses, chatting. Many strapped bows and weapons to their backs but they were not hostile. Some even greeted Drizzt with respect. It was my instinct to spot which were money pouches to be pilfered. Then a firm hand grasped mine. Ilkar warned me not to be rash. "Hey, don't forget I'm here. What's the plan, where is the place?"

Drizzt patted his shoulder. "It is still a distance away… the closest they could bring us. Can you walk? Maybe not, you look weary." Only the drow was not affected, but Ilkar had lost his energy and had to lean against a wall. He pressed a hand to his head. I asked where, and Drizzt pointed but I could not see exactly where. "I will go ahead and send for you later. People are kind, tell them you're guests of the Lady Alustriel and they will offer lodgings. Felicia, your duty is to make sure Ilkar lies down all right?" His purple irises glittered as he turned to me.

"Ok." He gave the elf something on a chain and whispered to him. I walked slowly, holding Ilks by the arm. "What's wrong? I didn't know it'd be this bad. Don't faint please." We managed to reach an inn and he held the doorframe for support.

"A little weak. My body has to adjust again to this country.. or realm." He bit his lip as I waited for him to recover. His breathing was fast. A man came forward and turned out he invited us to stay. "Don't go any further, my boy. Come in, got the perfect room for both of you. Elder cousin?"the man asked me.

I smiled. "Yes. Thank you." My friend briefly told him about the lady and showed him the token. We got a great nice room and he lay down with relief. "I wish someone can heal your weakness completely. But you looked fine on the chariot. Why?" I asked softly.

Ilkar stirred. He spoke with his eyes closed. "That was not just a flight journey but a change in time. Don't worry, rest will make it better. Not tired?"

"Nope. I'm hungry." He smiled, that sounded amusing to him. I ate when the meal was served and the person had left a washing cloth with water. I sponged his forehead. I coaxed him to eat and reluctantly Ilkar sat up to take some stew.

Since Drizzt had not come yet, he wanted to lie in more. Serif offered his comfort, making a circle on his stomach. My friend stroked him. I went to take a bath, and when I came back he pronounced his recovery. "So envious, you're not tired." Ilkar sat up on his own.

"Rest easy. I can't forgive myself if you get sick again. Need some of my energy?" I asked, fluffing up his pillow.

"I'm fine. Do you wonder how you will react when you find your family again? Especially your real parents." The elf asked softly, looking out the window. It was a quiet night.

"Eh not really. I hope they'll accept and like elves definitely. But that's not urgent." I had been numb to this prospect for years, as a wildchild on the streets I had given up hope. "Don't worry."

He searched my expression with a half frown. "Hm. I suppose friends can fill in that emptiness of being lonely. Did you like the village?"

I smiled and nodded vigorously. He chuckled and I leaned on his shoulder. Somehow I dozed off, because I felt woozy when someone tapped me hard on the cheek. "Hey I'm here with a carriage. Sorry for the long wait, I had to go through officials. Finally they said the Lady is out and they were finding suitable transport for us." Dark elf… ah! Drizzt helped me up. Then he got in with us, and spoke to the driver.

The palace was huge, it had several divisions but was not as menacing as the first castle I had seen. Serif had stood on his hind legs, pressing his fur against Drizzt. He steadied Serif with one hand protectively. The pillars were adorned with many images of equines and weaving patterns. Maids welcomed us, they all had pale skin that gleamed.

"They're whiter than you," I whispered to Ilkar.

"Of course, moon elves. Don't be rude okay?" They inclined their heads to the maids as we walked into the palace. A woman in more elaborate finery, wearing a circlet, spoke to Drizzt and ushered us up the winding staircase. To the left and right were other staircases too. The interiors were so vast I wanted to explore some more next!

r document here...


	24. In the Kingdom of Moonelves

**Quagmire of Sorcery chap 24 Guests of the MoonElf Kingdom**

_*I adopt a bit of barclay's descrip of Calaius but change the phrasing coz of copyright. I'm not so fantastic at talking scenery and I include as I loved that part of Ilkar's country. Hope u can picture it like me J dunno how Lady alustriel's country looks like, maybe more exotic conifer trees?_

_soundtrack: Rob Thomas This is how a heart breaks or a nature forest celtic tune :)_

_For Adrainea my new friend!_

* * *

><p><span>Felicia<span>

The servants showed us to our guestrooms. The palace was so vast that I wouldn't be able to recall the way, just to follow them. As soon as we were settled with clean clothes and eaten- both my friends had changed to brown robes, Ilkar's seams woven with golden thread and I was in a violet dress- the mage immediately dropped off when he lay down. Ah, he must be worn out from the journey. He had not even used the quilt, his lips were apart as he snored quite loudly. One hand was half open close to his cheek. I pulled the quilt so it would keep him warm. He smiled but did not awake.

This bedroom was huge and beds were far apart, separated by a rosy carpet on the floor. Serif had his own cushion at the foot of my bed, which he circled around then lay down on his paws. I didn't feel fatigued so I set about exploring our room. I lovingly caressed the cupboards' patterns and woodgrain.

"I see you are all right. I have to speak to others. Sleep well." Drizzt said, peeping in at us.

"Thanks." The drow turned to go but I had not finished speaking. I called him. "Will you be coming back soon?"

"Don't worry, Felicia. My friend the Lady is not present. Some barons have requested that I join them." He smiled and accepted my hug. It was much softer not to hold Drizzt with armor poking in my face. It should be safe to go without armor and less stuffy in here. Drizzt said I looked cute.

After a peaceful drifting, my ears were deafened by some squealing and whispering. My heavy eyelids were shuttered and bleary. Gosh so much light I had to shade my face. The sounds were to my left side.

Lots of women were gathered near Ilkar's bed and looking at him. "Wow he Is handsome!"

"Is he a moon elf too like us? Such dark hair." Another lady chuckled.

"No he's from Julatsa." A third woman added in. They went all red and pink. Darn, he's My friend! I didn't understand why I felt this way, but I ploughed through this crowd somehow. The elf did not budge.

Facing the women, I cleared my throat. "Excuse me. My friend is a light sleeper, he hasn't recovered completely. Can you keep _your voice_s down?" They agreed and apologized. One of them was caressing Ilkar's cheek and he exhaled, turning his back. A girl called Marina, about my age, asked if I was his girlfriend.

"Yes. Yes I am." I didn't know what possessed me to tell them that. I felt like I wanted to block him from their advances and non respect of personal space. The elf was a light sleeper. After this, Serif and me were ushered to be bathed. I had never been bathed by anyone before, though I wanted to do it on my own, Marina told me it was under orders. _Serif remember don't transform a lot here. It'll scare them , I had instructed._

Now he stayed as a huge tomcat with bold stripes and outdid himself meowing and rubbing his head against people. Haha! Ilkar had not woken, and to continue the act, I sat beside his slumbering form and held his hand. The servants smiled with envy and closed the door. Aha! We were alone! And I can pretend to be attached to my handsome clever friend for one day can't I? With his exotic almond eyes, elvish features without any pimples or disfigurement, Ilkar is quite the catch! I hoped he had not heard the commotion.

But while we were eating later, he said, "I felt people touching me. Then you stopped them?" The elf's hazel eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I didn't like them, crowding you. You're still weak after all." I replied hastily. I played with my fork.

"It is fine, Fel. Thank you, for protecting me. It's safe and comfortable here. Drizzt in another room? I don't see his belongings." He swallowed his food and peeked at our belongings.

_Really? _"Welcome. Eh, it's ok to say you're my…partner, lover? You are not angry." Serif stood up on his hind legs and begged for food. Ilkar gave him a piece of meat. "Before I slept he popped in, said he'd have to talk to other people. Lady didn't come yet. Not sure."

Ilkar inclined his head. "Umhm. Why would I be angry? I understand many girls find me desirable. They forget my age. Have you?"

"Not after how much you have shared… don't sound young and naïve at all, Ilkar." Suddenly my cheeks and ears were heating up and I found it hard to breathe so I focused on Serif. He meowed and curled his tail. _The truth is after all this time together, I see you as more than a friend and mentor! I… think it's love! _I was done with my meal.

"Good. I am supposed to be the voice of wisdom anyway. Hehe. I'll always be here for you. But it's not possible between us, Fel. The passionate romance cannot last and I'd be broken in spirit when mortals fade."

That wrenched my heart, even as my mentor's smile faded and his brow creased. Ilkar arranged the cutlery as the last morsel was cleaned off.

Then he looked outside and beamed. "View is beautiful. The sunlight, glitters. Want to take a walk later?"

"Yeay go outside!" I cheered, jumping up. I whispered into his ear something I found out about my race. Sharin was my guardian for a brief time before she was taken from me and she said I wasn't an ordinary human. "I won't die that fast. I'll expect you not to forget me, k?" A long silence and at first the elf gave me an intense searching look. As if he did not believe me.

Serif snorted and head butted his leg. Ilkar smiled and held out his arms. Serif allowed himself to be carried. "Argh he's heavier. Ate more boy. Need to lose weight."

"Yup he is."

"I thought more of reading in the archives, or the libraries. Drizzt told me it is extensive here. Will you mind?" he asked enthusiastically before we descended the stairs. I was quite letdown, we should get out for some fresh air! He shouldn't go and inhale dust and it wouldn't help his paleness. "Eh, do I need to go in there? The outside is better," I said.

He nodded, but I didn't miss the flinch of hurt. His ears pricked and his voice was soft, "Ah. I'm just excited to do some reading after being away from scrolls and research for so long. You can go ahead. I'll come later."

I didn't speak until Ilkar was halfway down the first landing and walking in that direction. "What? Will you be all right?" Some servants passed by and one remarked he shouldn't be out of bed so soon. Ilkar's hand clasped the railing. Oh no! I supported him.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"I'll come."

"Won't you be bored? I can manage." He patted my arm. I shook my head.

"Probably but you shouldn't toddle around unattended." My friend nodded, walking slowly towards the Archives.

The shelves were numerous, towering several storeys. Ladders were needed to go up. People were nearby to help. Ilkar spoke to one person while I tickled Serif. I had never liked strangers. The vastness…. We had it all to ourselves. I watched him pore over large and small tomes, scribbling notes on another piece of paper. When the inquisitive people had passed, I whispered if he felt completely well yet.

He sighed. "You noticed eh? It's a new country and timezone. I can't stand and exert for too long. Drizzt and you are alright?"

I nodded. We should ask the Lady if she could make him better. Surely she was a miracle mage queen! "Hey I'm your teacher. Thanks for keeping an old mage company, I'll be sure to tell you a story later." His hazel eyes shone like gold.

"Hey c'mon you're not old. I don't believe."

He sighed and shook his head.

Our stomachs growling signalled that we should head outside. Yes! I practically tore down the stairs through the large doors. The endless forests were alluring and enchanting. I took a deep cleansing breath. Trees give us life. They were not the same as in Calaius, probably different species. I spotted some exotic colored birds, I think they were called parakeets in Man's language. Most of the trees were triangle shaped.

Ilkar walked more slowly behind me, spinning in a circle to take in the marvellous view. He noticed me staring and folded his arms. His lips twitched. "What?"

"Nothing. These are nice! Back at your place was also nice… but it's less hot here. Oh yes, I remember one time your people told us, any houses you build will usually be near the river or water, and not to cut down too many trees. And something about the symmetry of houses vs trees?"

Ilkar paused for a while. "All right. Correct. Symmetry means exact half, like a circle with lines. Let me draw it on the ground, the jagged line in the centre divides into two right? That's it, what the elders meant is *village head will first try to live and build one hut in a patch of forest. Then when he or she finds it ideal, invite more elves to come and it becomes more. Although population will expand, children and immigrants, they take care not to destroy more trees than necessary. Ok to be simple, few of us and houses, more trees around. That also helps when we need to hide from invaders. My brother is one of the warriors who can blend into the plants and spy on intruders who wander. If they are hostile, the warriors chase them off."

I listened to his spellbinding tale and how he drew the pictures with a branch on the ground. Never mind the big words, as long as there's green I LOVE IT! This called to my inner nature-girl.


	25. We are but flowers fading

QOS (update Oct) _Wow it was Sep when I last updated! Coz I've so many ideas jostling and on several projects. I wouldn't say I'm busy RL but I'm stimulated as an introvert would be. The soundtrack I'm listening to is Christian that Speaks truly to me! I really feel love for Ilkar and the elves. Frances is not a young modern singer but it's awesome _

_Chap 25 The Queen gives new weapons, We are but flowers fading_

_ Who Am I sung by Frances Yip_

**_ ~ For you, Shannon /Friends forever! _**

"For me?" the Julatsan mage gasped as the Lady Alustriel unveiled a long white staff imbued with a single emerald. From her foresight, she knew Ilkar's penchance towards natural magic of the forest. She instinctively liked him for his enthusiasm and comradeship to the child and the drow.

His hands trembled as he accepted it from her and studied the rune craftings. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Child of sunlight. You've drained your own mana without a focus-weapon. There're so many artefacts in my collection, it is my pleasure." She smiled and flushed. Alustriel had fancied Drizzt but his heart was sworn to Catti brie. Ilkar liked magic with the same fire she had always nurtured, had good looks not inferior to other moonelf princes, humble and approachable too.

"I've not wielded a staff before. Will you instruct me?" he asked, turning his radiant charming smile on her.

Fel and Drizzt watched them engage in conversation, walking behind them. Serif followed sniffing the ground. She was in a dress and he did not have the need for armor inside. He relished the ease of breathing without the extra weight, in a Moonelf traditional silver blue garb. Alustriel's female elite guards flanked the stairways as the companions went into the Inner Sanctum. "Wow the queen likes him. Though I can't catch what they're saying. Does she have a man?" Fel asked the drow.

Drizzt replied evenly, "I do not know. You are very clever, but nosy."

She laughed. "Just wanna have fun! Oh did she like you?"

He pretended not to hear that and tried to refrain from laughing. Yes, he knew of the flame for him, because Bruenor showed him the tracking amulet the Lady had designed in order to seek him out. It was a very personal story. Felicia tugged his sleeve insistently. "What do you expect if she does? Hm?" he murmured, lavender eyes twinkling. "It is heartening that Ilkar finds common ground. He was lonely without another mage to discuss and bond with."

* * *

><p><strong>Felicia<strong>

Yea it was true. Though we were best friends and my mentor did not mention, he must be feeling alone. I was just a beginner's novice anyway. Having wrapped up with the Queen, Ilkar came to talk to us. "Look can you feel the mana?" I obligingly touched the handle. "I'm really keen to learn how to use this to focus spells. I've always been taught just to use myself and my hands."

"We are glad for you, friend. Have you rested well?" Drizzt asked. Ilkar nodded and embraced us. Before coming here to Silverymoon, I had asked him more than once if he felt alright not healthwise, but his emotional state. Sometimes Ilkar didn't touch his food and stared through the wall. I had to call him more than once.  
>His standard response would be to chew again and say- <em>I'm fine just tired<em>. Wizards, mages no matter how they call themselves Are deep contemplators. Because they use their minds to cast! "Hey you can always talk to me. Don't worry so much."

Ilkar glanced at me as if he had not seen me like that before, his brows angled and ears pricking once. Good sign, it meant he was not angry but wondering. Could it be that I wasn't an old enough mage? "Not at all. You are good company, if I am alone it'd be much more unbearable. Why?"

I paused and stuck out my lower lip. "Look glum, gloomeee." He smiled and made as if to toss a fruit at me. I ducked.

"Rubbish! No I'm not, stop imagining things. My usual face. Of course I am thinking of my old friends. Hope to meet Sol, Hirad and Denser again… oh I forgot, shouldn't say that." He sighed.

Serif barked thrice, as I asked what. "Only I found out his name… he is the Unknown. Perhaps they have… forgotten me and I am a ghost of a memory." The elf's smile faded, and regret, sorrow colored his voice. Ilkar closed his eyes, I noticed the glint of tears at the corners.

"No they won't, Ilkar. I won't let them!" I whispered and put my arms around him. The mage accepted my hug without pulling away. I heard his soft breathing,and tuned into Serif's telepathy, merging the purity of Life, the world….

_I am a flower quickly fading,_

_Here today and gone tomorrow, a wave tossed in the ocean_

_A vapour in the wind_

_Still you hear me when I'm calling_

_ I hear the voice that calmed the sea…. And calm the storming me _

Then I heard his voice say my name and touch my shoulder. Ilkar beamed. "Hey you're not here again, Felicia! What is it you look so happy about?"

"If only I can show you how I picture it as the music and how the lady sang it when we passed by a church, guys… not because of the religion but… I am so Happy we're a family! I've always wanted exotic brothers!"

Drizzt hadn't been present then, and he normally did not like to discuss about religion but they wanted to hear me sing it. Wow!

Ilkar said simply that he wouldn't brood anymore and that he had entered a new Lifetime now. "It is so true, all of us will fade. But we can't possibly learn every single fact and spell. We have a longer lifespan which can be a blessing and a curse. Or rather, we worry and fret instead of cherishing simple things like having a full stomach. Let's stay in this palace for some time, I've not enjoyed a clean bed, and clothes for years."

"Great, I don't like having the heavy mithril on my body all the time too." Drizzt remarked. We chuckled. I said I wanted to try it on and he shook his head. He is slim but taller than me so the armor reached down to my knees and I couldn't walk! Only the tinkle of it was nice. "It is enchanted and made by dwarves. I think it'd be safer if you have a set too Ilkar. Leather is still vulnerable to arrows."

I sobered, recalling how he had been unconscious and frail. The mage looked doubtful and they discussed more about the processes. When I walked slower, they waited for me to catch up patiently. "In Balaia there wasn't leather for mercenaries. Only the kings wore chainmail, but not of this quality. Fel, don't go to war ok?"

I let him go into the whys and all the theories. He wanted ultimate peace for all peoples.

Later, the dark elf invited us to watch him polish some blades in the smithy. It was really hot inside that even his dark skin gleamed with perspiration. I seldom watch him sweat, and got waterskins for us. A smith poured cold water on a reddened metal then hit it into shape with a hammer.

The Lady said it was time to bestow Drizzt Do'urden with a new scimitar. He had told her not to bother but she wouldn't hear of any decline.


	26. Chapter 26

**QOS 2014 update**

**By Reinamarie **

_NB: spark's still there, but not yet got round to ordering the sequence of events. Yea did it _*some deliberately not punctuated as I want to show a lyrical movie. Spoken in drow!

For the Love of it And this pairing d x ilks which is rare. I remember famous advice write what u wanna read. Yup!

* * *

><p><span>Drizzt In Purgatory <span>

I did not know how I got separated from my companions, but their voices were extremely distant. Was it my ears that had been sealed with wax? But I could not move a muscle. As my swords were absorbed into a bottomless pit of darkness, I tried to respond. My body was falling, my heart rate increased but I was denied even the softest of whispers. _Mielikki, don't forsake me now! _With all of my resolve, I summoned the energy to shout.

The last thing that flashed before me was Felicia's Familiar, Serif scrabbling towards my open hand. Then immeasurable agony, hot coals flaying my face and another voice singing in a language I never expected to hear again… Dark Elf tongue? Memory came in bursts of light and snatches. _Ilkar smiling worried determined _

He is an Elf from a tropical forest, his mage lore vastly differing from the wizards I'd met. Unlike most of us, he prefers to crop his dark hair. He had initially been wary and resentful of me… Now his brow is knotted and he pales why?

It hurt immensely to think, and I stopped. _The young vagabond with Ilkar,_ _her ability to communicate with wildlife, human yet not with a feral nature agile adept. Not showing fear for many evil things had been done… _

_My wife, with ginger hair and wielding Taumuril the bow waving _ _her feet above the mist_… my heart was breaking she was snatched from me too young. Stop, don't want to go there!

Water splashed my face. I gasped. **"Aha you're awake, finally. Interesting dreams, Do'urden ****N'a'shezbaernon."** Sounded like a woman with the Underdark language, with hard nails she tilted my face up. She appeared to be ebony-skinned like me, and red eyes. How is it I've come to the Underdark? Blood was dripping into my eyes, which I could tell from the scent. My arms ached, pulled far back up and below all else was numb. My lungs were constricted slowly, I could respire but not inhale too deeply.

"**Can't talk? But oh your lips are So lush. Your tongue is still intact. I am a Priestess of the Nine Moons…. Menzoberranzan…name is…."** I failed to hear that part of her speech, as fatigue embraced me.

Just the tinkling of a star shaped pendant spinning to a stop, a violet-haired child. 'Hey Drizzt! Don't tell Ilks I stole something again ok? It can help him!' she pleaded, smiling roguishly.

I smiled. 'It depends what will you give me for that?' Although we seemed to have spoken like this before many many times, I couldn't remember who she was! She eyed me curiously.

'Eh you're very black. Got burnt? I've never seen an elf like you before.'

'Yes, I am. I'm fine. Don't you fear me?' I sounded amused with this banter. Now she came closer and reached to take my hand. Felt foreign, yet I let her grip me tightly. Though I could not see my body, I knew of a shoulder wound. Instead of continuing, the girl whispered and soft heat seeped in, mending torn tissue. In the background Ilkar's voice became clearer in quenya, confiding his fears and hopes, that he wanted to be happy going home but wondering what kind of reception he'd have…

Something warm trickled into my mouth. I turned away, the woman is poisoning me! The pain in my head dulled. Now I was seated, my ankles and hands bound. The dark elf woman's legs in my vision moved to the righ, showing sheer numbers of torture instruments. Barbs whips razor sharp swords, those I had no name for.

"Drizzt! Take me! I won't use them!" she breathed removing her vest. Like all of them, this woman did not worry about modesty and her cleavage was unveiled.

_No!_ I turned away, eyes shut. My weakened voice betrayed the frustration and intensity of being asked.

"What? What don't you find irresistible about me, Fool? I'm Quer' yanisha NOBODY refuses me!" she screamed, accompanied by slamming on a surface and multiple things dashed to the ground. I glared directly into those red demonish eyes, at her lividness. _She must have forcefed some sort of healing potion just now._ Now I had my usual voice back, though air was still in short supply.

"I have a wife. Why, capture me?" I replied, the language rusty from disuse. Carefully, I tried to wiggle my hands free.

Would my companions come back to save me? I decided not to fear for myself, but what if they were killed?

Quer' yanisha threw back her head and guffawed. She barked orders! Some servants without eyeballs limped into view, may have been human before but now were just wasted shells. She pointed at me. The horrible things advanced forward.

I strained to reach any instrument that had dropped, with some of my fingers loosening from the rope behind. Some claw-like hands tickled my face and I wanted to avoid them. Were they Mind flayers?

Mielikki, I pray, I haven't prayed for so long! But please don't let courage fail me! Wait Guen! So difficult to find an item without looking. I clasped air. Abruptly the tickling ceased and only one undead was glued to my lap. Its hollow sockets flared with light.

"I have no quarrel with you Quer'ya, just I am… injured in that area. What do you want? " I hoped the dialect I chose was correct.

For a moment, she remained still folded arms, and scowled. Then her thin black lips exposed fangs. "If you do not desire me, then I have no option but to give you pain, plenty of it. Until you submit. I Have a quarrel with thee, Drizzt. You killed my allies in House ….. Was my climbing stone. I Hate you!"

With instruction, the maw of the creature gaped, fetid breath exhaling. Horror and panic became oblivion.

NO SOMEONE, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! ILKAR, SERIF, CATTI where are you? Then tendrils began to trail and pierce into my mind. I panted, concentrating so hard to conjure a wall my father Zak had shown me. Suddenly the mind- piercing ceased.

Suddenly a faint voice cried out. "Hey!" It was Felicia, and Guen! The panther growled and head butted me. I smiled. What kind of spiritual state were we in? I thought I was being chained? Not able to see my lower body, I seemed to be levitating and rocks of multiple colors, stars rotated. My feelings were not surprise as this was not my first time, but a shortlived happiness. I remembered her name!

The thief-girl had an ethereal light around her, as she held up my head. "Listen Drizzt! We're outside! This is my astral form…. Guen led me here! Can't get in caverns, Ilkar is forming a plan! Can't you move?" She tried to pull me in the opposite direction.

A force firmly immobilized me somehow. My lower body hurt. "No I can't. Some undead are… feeding on me. I have been tied down, though… I am here. You need to go while you can." I had never seen Felicia glare so forcefully before this, and she opened her mouth to interrupt. "It's too dangerous! The witch is strong. Where's this place?"

"I'm NOT going. Huh its not really deep Underground Drizzt… don't you remember? We were running from some hordes of demons. While we prepared to cast, you stabbed a dark elf, a She. Ilks hurried to stop her as she chaned but too late, she waved and he hit a wall…"

"Is he?" I gripped her hand.

"Yea he's ok, I tossed a knife at her but she made a purple smoke and grabbed you. Leaving us at the front of a big rock sealed entrance! C'mon I came all this way. Maybe… "

I felt a sense of urgency that Quer'ya would do something drastic. "Drow females have backup forces, more will come! I can't risk your lives not for me. Guen, take her back!" I ordered, with a pleading voice. Guen's ears flattened, her tail swished.

Felicia said, "She's pissed. Rubbish how can you give up now? Not much time, (she listened though the panther was staring at me) yup she said it's possible to save you. We're helping you fortify the shield against the attacks."

I sighed and watched her tie a string on my right hand. The paralysis left for a while and I floated along with them. Below the clouds were cases of other prisoners, couldn't tell if they were my kin, in viscuous liquid. "Can you find your body?"

I shook my head. "I was in a room alone, tied up." Felicia asked why they were lying like this and I wished I could have blocked her from such horror.

On each side, my friends were supporting me towards a mist. Perhaps I would make it… but sudden nausea and pain gripped me. Severe chills wracked and I fell. She shouted my name. Guen pressed against me till I leaned on a wall.

"I… I think I'm being called back to my physical body! Farewell…." I panted, unable to look at them. My fingers were more and more like glass. Fading… Felicia took out a white object and commanded me to open my mouth. I obeyed, for a while the chills stopped. "Listen to me, I know it's hard but try. Keep it in, don't let go of this gardenia flower. Outside, there won't have this..can trace where you are…..

I was exhausted and could no longer stop the inevitable Fading. Her last words were Rescue party! _Thank you I thought and drifted into a vortex._

Querya was slapping my face. I blinked, from the smarting pain, this had not been the first time. I coughed blood. "YOU'RE WEAK! WEREN'T you strong to wipe out my House? My husband? No mercy, glad you're now in my care!" I remained silent gathering my remaining stamina. There it was, the petals spinning slowly in my mind's eye. The aching and wounds were pure acid and venom, my head pounded with a vengeance, and sweat flowed freely, that I shivered. Quer'ya picked up a barb instrument and fixed it to her staff. Where were the snake heads? "I'm going to hit you with this painful device. These zombies died from my care…. Eh? The fair mage Ilkar? He is handsome." But her tone was not admiration, brimmed with malice and cruelty.

I clenched my fist. "Don't you hurt him! I.. I'll do as you say!" No, he wouldn't be able to withstand torture… after so much mana was drained in our escape, he had almost died. Drow despised the surface dwellers, especially Surface elves whom they believed had condemned them here! "Since _you_ reject having sex, I need a replacement. I'm not that evil, come now…."

How I longed to slice her throat! But, how could my friend die on my behalf? She smiled and removed her clothes. I focused on seeing Catti, through her forcing me to lie on the table naked and caressing me seductively. Yes what I saw was not my wife.

This abomination could Never be someone I cared about, just for now. Just as I relaxed into the charade almost asleep, a hot searing fire blossomed in my chest. Fluid dripped from my mouth and nose and I was looking up at a dark tunnel.

What had… The woman leaned close and showed me a dagger coated with red. No more… _DRIZZT! OH GODS, WE'RE COMING! Why are you disappearing?_ Suddenly, Ilkar's voice was clear as a bell. He grimaced and his face was sweat-slick.

_I've… been stabbed…. Don't let them, catch… goodbye…. _My heart shattered as the mage began to sob and his lips were in an 'O'

Expecting to see the goddess of the hunt, unicorns and those who were gone before me, I wandered in a mist.

Hearing a loud pop sound, my eyes flew open and I gasped. Back in the Underdark? Had I not died? But I felt as if my body was rejuvenated, instead of fatigue and blood loss. _No I Cannot die now!_ My face still had blood smears, and I raised a hand to wipe it. Quer'ya was still standing over me, but she was distracted and shouting something.

Devoid of rational thought, I could get up and without weapons, barefisted, I tackled her to the floor. She went down, didn't predict my move!

My arm was pressed against her throat, and she coughed and spluttered. Though she resisted me kicking and scratching, I felt nothing and slowly embers of hatred and revenge coursed through my veins. I simply applied force to her throat.

The woman stared up at me, face a pale grey now and her struggle weakened. Her arms dropped to the floor, her skin gleamed with sweat and her breast was heaving rapidly. Then all movement stopped.

When our burning stares connected, Quer'ya closed her eyes. Then she went slack and her red eyes had become blue. In a monotone she said she would obey me. Panting, I sank back on my knees and said 'get me out of here, heal me' When I was dressed in a spare robe, she called off her minions. Now my original dying pains and weariness threatened to take me, I collapsed on a chair. I had no idea why I had been saved from Death's gate. Looking at my hands, I trembled.

In a while, footsteps rushed in and the girl and Ilkar were holding swords too. Some soldiers were about to skewer the woman but I raised my hand. "Stop!" They all stared at me incredulously. "She is under my control. Good to see you all." Felicia hugged me and Ilkar sheathed his sword.

Finally we were out in the daylight and headed to some kind host's house. Felicia was just smiling and telling her accomplishments in the spirit plains to listeners. Ilkar leaned close and asked, "I felt you die. Then she became like a… servant? How?"

"I… don't know…." I told him my experiences and at the end of it, his ears twitched. The mage brushed back hair from his forehead. "Seems like this maejic… is unexplored. The ability to control will. Did you discover it before?"

"No. You do know I would never use this against friends?" I needed to ascertain this. The mage distrusted black magic. His expression was clouded. Still, Ilkar smiled and punched my shoulder. "Good to have you alive! I don't want to waste energy."

Perhaps they would worry about it in future, but now I could not agree more!


End file.
